A Boundary Away
by DannyLuver639
Summary: Sequel to: Flirting With The Friend Sam is only a stepping stone away from becoming Sam Fenton but there's a few problems heading her way and Danny's having second thoughts about rushing their relationship. Rated T for mature content later in the story
1. Planning

It's been a year or two now that Sam Manson has been engaged to Danny Fenton and they're already started making wedding plans! The day starts at Sam's house, in her room with Danny, Sam and Tucker discussing wedding plans.

"Guys aren't you kinda rushing your relationship a little bit?" asked Tucker sounding worried.

"Don't worry Tucker; we're planning to have this a few years from now." Explained Sam.

"Yeah, until we're legally allowed to get married." Danny added.

"Isn't that like 18 or 19?"

"Yeah something like that." Danny replied.

"Okay now how about guests?"

"Sam wait, how about we plan an engagement party first?" Danny asked.

"But when are we gunna have that? We can't have it now, not with our parents going crazy if we tell them." Sam explained.

"I know, but maybe like later when we're 17 or something." Said Danny **A/N Yeah this story is probably gunna be worth a few years -.**-

"Oh Danny, I just can't believe it. By the time we're both 18, we'll be happily married!"

"I know, it's really an exciting moment." Danny smiled.

"Hello lovebirds, techno-geek here, trying to help plan everything." Tucker interrupted.

"Oh sorry Tuck. Did you want to say something?"

"Yeah, how is all this going to work?"

"Don't worry, we'll have the engagement party shortly after we both turn 17 then we'll get married at 18 or even 19."

"Are you sure Sam? We're going to keep this a secret for like nearly 2-3 years!" Danny said.

"Hey, we managed to keep your ghost half a secret."

"Well that's true." He smiled.

"Okay well you don't want to get too much done today, right Sam?" Tucker questioned.

"Don't worry; I'll be paying for most of it anyway." Sam grinned.

"Alright, well I'd better get going it's getting close to sunset and that means parents might get worried," Tucker explained.

"Okay Tuck, see you tomorrow at school. Sam, would you like a fly around town?"

"I'd love to," Sam blushed.

Tucker left the room with a smile while Danny transformed into his ghost form.

"Ready to go?"

Sam smiled and placed her wedding plans in her drawer, then stood in front of Danny meaning that she was ready.

Danny picked Sam up bridal style and flew out the window towards the ocean.

"I can't believe this is happening all so fast!" smiled Sam.

Danny smiled back but had a deep think about rushing his relationship with Sam a little too fast.

"Danny are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine,"

Sam felt confused; she knew something was up with Danny. But she couldn't really worry about it because a nice cool breeze just hit Sam's face.

"Danny, land down there," Sam ordered.

Danny done as Sam told him and landed on a soft green patch of grass right next to the fence leading down to the beach.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, I just think there's something wrong with you,"

"Me? No, I'm fine."

"You just seemed concerned about something," Sam suggested.

It took a while for Danny to reply, Sam now definitely knew that something was wrong.

"I, um…yes something is the matter, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it the wedding? Am I doing too much work?"

"No there's nothing wrong with the wedding plans."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about our relationship. I think that I rushed it a bit too much." Danny sighed.

"Danny, it's okay. I'm having doubts too; I don't think I can keep a secret for that long. We can't just say it out of nowhere."

"Then that means we're gunna have to keep the ring hidden too."

"Yeah luckily you didn't get the diamond in a larger size!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah,"

"C'mon Danny, let's fly around a little more then you can fly me home." She explained.

"Alright then."

Danny picked her up bridal style again and headed towards the city, luckily Danny's parents were inside otherwise they would of zapped Danny by now.

"This is amazing Danny,"

"Thanks Sam. I love you."

"I love you too." Smiled Sam.

They both shared a quick but romantic kiss then Danny started heading back to Sam's house.

"Why home so soon?"

"I'm tired. I've been through a lot pain and happiness for the past few days that it's wore me out!" Danny laughed.

"Well okay then." Sam giggled.

Danny flew Sam through her window then set her on her feet and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Thanks Danny, see you tomorrow."

"See you later, future bride," Danny whispered with a smile.

Sam laughed a little and waved goodbye to his fiancé as he flew out the window and headed for home.

On the way back to his home, Danny had another deep thought about their relationship, he knew that Sam was having thoughts too but Danny knew that she was thinking differently. He was thinking about their relationship happening way too fast; first they were best friends that were blushing constantly and the next minute they're engaged.

"Maybe I should call this whole thing off…" Danny thought.

He arrived home and flew to the back to transform so nobody could see him.

"Danny, you were here the whole time?" screamed Maddie as she opened the back door with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh, uh yeah. Sorry mum I was uh just taking a gasp of fresh air."

"For 3 hours?"

Danny nodded with a guilty grin but Maddie didn't say anything, instead she let her son in to give him something to eat.

**Meanwhile in Sam's room…**

Sam was having a look at her plans, she started having second thoughts.

"I love you Danny but I want to spend more time with you before anything huge happens," she told herself.

Right now, all she had planned was her wedding dress. **A/N I'll describe the dress later in the story.**

Later, Sam went to bed trying to get the plans out of her head.

She knew that Danny was having the same problem; that night neither of them got any sleep at all.


	2. Doubts

The next day arrived quickly, the engaged couple barely got any sleep at all. They both thought about their relationship all night. It all starts with Danny, Sam and Tucker heading off to school.

"Sam, are you having the same problems as I am?" Danny asked to Sam.

"I'm not s sure, that depends on what you're talking about,"

"It's the wedding plans isn't it?" Tucker suggested.

"It's not that!" both Sam and Danny said at the same time.

"Wait? Is it about our-"

"Relationship?" both Danny and Sam said.

Sam sighed and looked at the road ahead.

"Sam, I was thinking last night. Maybe we should just slow things down a bit."

"But I thought you guys already did?" said tucker.

"Yeah but it still somehow feels too fast."

They finally arrived at school. Danny and Sam holding hands and everyone staring at them. They bumped into Paulina.

"Oh look, the two losers are finally together!" Paulina shouted to everyone.

Danny sighed of annoyance from Paulina while Sam let out a fist.

"Paulina you better watch your flawless skin, it might have a few bruises in the next few seconds!" Sam warned.

"Oh keep those black filthy hands away from me!" Paulina gagged then ran off to her first lesson.

"I don't know if we can keep this up Sam,"

"Well now everyone thinks we're dating when we're actually-"

"Quiet! Lockers have ears you know." Danny warned.

"Ugh let's just get our books," Sam said as she rolled her eyes.

Danny couldn't help but thinking of the exact same thing that he was thinking about last night.

"Sam, can we call the whole thing off?"

"What? No we can handle it until we're 18!"

"I don't think we can," Danny frowned.

"Yeah I guess you're right. But what are we going to do? Now that everyone knows we're dating,"

"Sam, we can just say that we're dating until then."

"But I don't want to put the wedding plans on hold,"

"I know. I don't either, how about I talk to Jazz tonight? She might know something." Danny suggested.

"Okay, but until then we're still engaged." Sam replied.

Danny nodded then kissed Sam on the cheek which caused her to blush.

"And someday you'll be Mrs Fenton." Danny added.

"I know, I'm so nervous."

"Sam, don't worry about anything. Let me do all the worry for you okay?"

"Aw Thanks Danny. That's why I love you," Sam smiled then hugged Danny romantically.

"C'mon let's go to class."

Tucker didn't have a lesson with them today so Danny and Sam had a chance to talk about their relationship.

**In the cafeteria…**

"Sam, I do."

"You do what?" Tucker asked.

"I'm practicing for the wedding."

"But that's years from now!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know,"

Danny kissed Sam on the lips romantically. It turned into a make-out session.

Dash interrupted them both.

"Hey Fenton! You're not getting married now!"

Dash punched Danny's head which caused him to collapse on Sam.

"I wish we were!" Danny thought.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!"

"Boyfriend? Ha-ha the loser and the geek are together at last!" Dash shouted.

Sam let out a fist and punched Dash's stiff and muscular arm. This caused a massive cramp in Dash's arm.

"Hey! You're not supposed to do that!" Dash ordered.

Danny came back up and smiled at Sam.

"Maybe we should have our wedding now." Danny thought to himself.

"You're amazing. Too bad we're getting married in 2-3 years," Danny said.

"Yeah," Sam blushed.

"Hey! You punched my best friend!" Kwan yelled.

"You wanna join him?" Sam grinned evilly.

"No, do you?"

"Kwan, leave Sam alone!"

"So you two are dating now?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that!" Sam shouted.

Kwan rolled his eyes and left to find an empty table.

Danny and Sam returned to their table with Tucker.

"Wow, nice punch Sam!" said Tucker.

"Thanks! It hurts a little though," Sam replied taking a good look at her fist.

"But you still look pretty," Danny complimented.

"Thanks Danny," Sam smiled.

Later that day at Danny's house, Danny had a chat with Jazz about his wedding.

"So that's the story, can you help me and Sam with a few tips?"

"Hmm I might be able to give you a few hints but I haven't been married yet either! But okay."

"Thanks Jazz."

"You're welcome!" Jazz smiled.

"So anyway, tell me the tips please?"

"Okay you better write these down or something. Now firstly, don't rush anything, it'll be over by the time you know it. Secondly, you should work together. So that way you don't end up in any fights." Jazz explained to Danny.

"Um okay, I'm not sure that'll help but thanks."

"It's okay little brother, let me know again sometime if you want to know anything else,"

Danny sighed and went into his room. He took out a photo album of him and his friends.

"Sam, I love you but I just can't handle this. It's too hard."

Danny hugged his photo album then lay down on his bed, holding the wedding plans he had made the night before without Sam.

He ripped them to shreds; he wanted to start over with Sam. Start from the very beginning, he wanted their first kiss and their relationship to stay as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Sam didn't think the same way as Danny did, she was too excited with all the planning but she did have some doubts too about her plans.

"I don't know Danny. I mean you're amazing and everything but I don't see how this is going to work," she said to herself.

She had a deep look at her engagement ring; she put it on her marriage finger. It felt weird; she didn't know how to feel.

"I don't know if I can keep this on for the rest of my life,"

She took it off and placed it in her ring box that Danny also gave her, just in case if she changed her mind.

Sam looked at her photo of her and Danny together. A few of her cold wet tears fell on it, she wiped them away and left for her bed.


	3. Issues

**Hello again! Chapter 3 of A Boundary Away is finally here! And thanks to Fanwriter9, I'll be using some of their ideas! ^_^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

It's the start of a brand new day but not for Danny and Sam. They're still very unsure; well that's what Sam thought

At Danny's house, in his room was Danny of course and he was ringing up Tucker to tell him and only him a brilliant idea about his and Sam's wedding.

"Wow! But do you think you can handle it?"

"Why did I say we Tucker?"

"Oh, but I know nothing about this kind of stuff, I thought Jazz was going to give you some tips."

"She did. But I don't think they'll help with our relationship." Danny sighed into his cell phone.

"Hey Danny, I'll talk to you at school okay, PDA's getting flat."

"Okay Tuck, see you later," Danny replied.

So Danny hung up the phone and sighed again.

"I hope this works," he told himself.

Danny then transformed into his ghost form and flew out the window to Casper high.

Meanwhile, Sam actually did in fact have an idea, but she didn't want to tell Danny yet. So she decided to tell Jazz about it and see what she thinks about it.

**At Casper High…**

As soon as Danny arrived, he flew into the guy's bathroom and transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"Hey Tuck," Danny called out to his best friend.

"Hey Danny, so want to talk more about your idea?"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure what Sam's going to think about it. What if it's too much or too soon? What if it doesn't work out and-"

"Danny, stop thinking negative. I'm helping you remember?"

"Yeah I know, but you're the only one that's helping me and knows about my plan."

"Why don't you tell Jazz?" Tucker wondered.

"I can't tell her because she said not to rush things."

"Well she might be able to help somehow."

"I don't know, maybe I should just-"

"Hi Danny," Sam called out from a distance.

"Hey Sam!" "We'll talk about it later," Danny whispered to Tucker.

"So, I hope you're not having second thoughts on this whole wedding thing right?" Sam asked nervously.

"Oh no, are you?" Danny said struggling with the words.

"Um, no! Definitely not!" she blushed.

Tucker couldn't help but grin at the happy yet somehow weird couple then Paulina walked past them and caught them blushing.

"Oh look! The two losers are dating now!"

"So it took you that long to figure out? Wow, you really are shallow."

"I am not shallow Goth geek!" Paulina screamed back at Sam.

"Oh do you want a bruise on your flawless skin then?"

"Sam, calm down!" Danny said, forcing Sam to lower her fist.

"Aww, two losers together. Isn't there anything more stupid?" Paulina said sarcastically.

"Jeez Paulina, you really are shallow." Danny told her.

"Oh you too? Well at least you're not a loser like Danny Phantom," Paulina sighed at Danny Phantom's name.

Danny rolled his eyes and let go of Sam's hand which was a fist before.

Paulina walked away with an evil grin.

"Oh she better watch it," Sam warned.

"Sam don't worry about her, I don't think she'll be a problem at our wedding."

"Wait, you're inviting her!" Sam yelled.

"What? No! I never said I was inviting her!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well you just did! Does that mean that you still like her!" Sam said clenching her fists.

"Sam, calm down!" Tucker told Sam.

"Don't you get into this!" she warned.

Tucker stepped away slowly so he wouldn't get hurt by Sam's powerful fist.

"I don't like her! I'm just being a nice guy."

"Oh, to a shallow witch!"

"Guys, keep it down! People are looking," Tucker warned.

Sam stopped her yelling and looked at the background she was in. She saw almost everyone looking, even Danny gasped.

So Sam turned back to her regular state and left for class, not saying a word to Danny.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't think she is."

"Well why did you say that you were inviting Paulina to your wedding? That's just un called for dude," Tucker said folding his arms.

"I know, I can't believe I said that to Sam. She must hate me now." Danny said frowning at the fact that he upset his future bride.

"I should probably go talk to her."

"Not now Danny, she's still steaming. And plus, we don't have first period with her."

"Okay, I'll tell her later. When she's ready."

"I'm not so sure when she'll be ready but try not to make her worse than her limit,"

"I won't. I've known her long enough not to do that."

"Well you did just manage to make her mad."

"Tuck, don't make me have second thoughts." Danny warned his best pal.

Meanwhile, Sam actually didn't go to her first period. Instead she went to the bathroom because she started to fell a little unwell since she yelled so much.

Sam hid in one of the toilets and started to cry.

"Why did Danny do that?" she cried quietly to herself.

Paulina walked into the bathroom but Sam didn't hear her over her own tears, Paulina could hear her and stood quiet for a moment to hear what the problem was.

"I don't think we should get married Danny!" Sam whispered to herself.

Paulina smiled an evil grin; she now knew that Danny and Sam were actually getting married.

Paulina tried to listen in a little more but she made a little noise which caused Sam to stop crying.

Paulina gasped and ran for it, even though she was originally in there to freshen up her make-up, she didn't want Sam knowing that she was there.

Sam opened the door but saw no one, she hoped it wasn't someone she really hated but in fact it was.

"So, they're getting married. I wonder what else they're hiding..." Paulina thought evilly to herself and left for her first period with and evil grin printed on her flawless face.

**Oh great! Paulina knows! What will she do? Will she ruin their relationship forever? Or will she find out something even more important than their wedding? Find out more! And thanks again to Fanwriter9 for the fantastic idea! ^_^ **

**Please review!**


	4. Paulina's Plan

**Hey again! DannyXSam4Ever here to upload yet another chapter of the sequel story A Boundary Away, so did Danny fix things up after all? What's Paulina going to do now that she knows about their wedding? Find out all in this chapter!**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"Funny, I thought I heard someone," Sam said scanning the room.

She had looked all over even in the other toilets but no one in sight. So she left for her locker to get her books.

Meanwhile Danny, still feeling bad from before was trying to think of a way to cheer Sam up while in math class.

"Dude, just tell her that you're not inviting Paulina. And why would you say that anyway?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I was thinking at the time, maybe because all of this wedding stuff I'm losing my mind or something."

"Don't worry Danny, Tucker's here to help,"

Tucker smiled and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder as a sign for respect.

"Thanks pal," Danny smiled.

"No problem, but I can't help you with Sam."

"Yeah I know. I have to do that on my own."

Danny stared out the window, hoping that something out the window would help but after a good half hour nothing came to mind.

When the bell rang for break, everyone immediately left their seat while Danny slowly rose up from his chair with nothing but a frown on his face.

"Mr Fenton is there a problem?" asked the math teacher feeling supportive.

"No, no math problems." Danny replied still unhappy.

"I wasn't referring to math, is something up?"

Danny sighed and sat back down, he wasn't sure if he should tell an adult about a wedding that 14 year olds were planning an entire wedding that was most likely years from now.

"It's… with my….girlfriend."

"Do you need to see the school counsellor?" he suggested.

"No, I'd rather not."

"Well it's your decision, but I recommend talking to an adult other than me. Talk to your parents about it, see what they think,"

Danny knew that wasn't an option, which would mean that he'd have to tell his parents about the wedding. So Danny had to do this on his own just like he said.

Danny sighed and rose from his chair once more. "Thanks sir, but I'll handle it."

The math teacher nodded but did not smile; he was concerned about Danny's decision but didn't take any risks at asking him why.

After Danny left the room, he noticed Tucker standing patiently just outside the door playing around on his PDA.

"So did he help?"

Danny sighed. "No he didn't. But I know that I have to do this on my own."

"So when are you going to talk to Sam?"

"I'm not sure; you hang out with her during break while I try to think of an apology."

"Okay dude, just don't make it too long." Tucker suggested, hoping that he'd helped Danny a little.

"Don't worry I won't," he chuckled.

Then Tucker left to find Sam while Danny went to his locker to put his books away. Meanwhile, Sam was just outside the school heading for a tree when someone called her name.

"Oh great. I know that voice from anywhere," Sam mumbled to herself.

Sam turned her head a little just to see that flawless face of Paulina's.

"What do you want miss shallow."

"Look geek, I'm not in the mood to listen to your shallow stuff."

"Oh really? Would you rather a fist?"

"A fist? Oh sure! The left one perhaps?" Paulina grinned raising and eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

'I know your secret."

Sam just blinked in confusion but a second after, she realised what Paulina was referring to.

"What was that you were talking about?"

"Your secret, as in you're getting married!"

"Don't you dare tell anyone!" Sam threatened.

"Oh but I will, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"You never threaten or tease me ever again!" she announced.

"What!?" Sam screamed. "I'd never do that!"

"Well I can always tell everyone about your little wedding…?"

"No!" Sam spoke suddenly making Paulina grin even more.

"I'll be…nice to…you." Sam said regretting those words she had just said.

"Good." Paulina said walking away with an evil grin.

Sam couldn't believe that Paulina now knew about their wedding.

But Danny was having problems of his own, he still couldn't think of an apology for Sam about before.

Danny was sitting underneath a large willow tree near the corner of the school with his head buried into his arms.

"What am I going to do? I have to think of something."

Danny heard footsteps which sounded unfamiliar to him; he raised his head so he could see who was approaching him.

"Hi Danny." Paulina grinned happily.

"What do you want Paulina?" Danny said in a un meaningful tone.

"I...I was meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" Danny asked rising and eyebrow.

"I know it."

"What do you know?"

"Your wedding."

"Huh? But how?"

"I heard your girlfriend in the bathroom,"

"You mean Sam?"

"Yep." She grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Danny stood up. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Unless you're hiding anything else, I'll tell everyone."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"But you were," Paulina corrected.

"I know but that's all that I'm hiding!" he snapped.

"Okay jeez I believe you already! But if you're hiding anything from me, the word will be out!"

Paulina walked away leaving Danny stunned and shocked at what had just happened.

"Oh man! Now I'm screwed!"

**Oh Paulina! The things that she does GRRR! But don't worry, the next chapter this problem should be resolved!**

**Please review! ^^**


	5. Apologies and a Little Fright

**Ello DP fans! Here of course to write up chapter 5 of A Boundary Away lol ^^**

**So just to review from the last chapter, Paulina screwed everything up for Danny and Sam since she found out about the wedding but there's a chance that Paulina might learn something more than just a wedding..**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"I'm going to **kill **her!" Sam shouted to herself.

Sam kicked the tree closest to her in anger then Tucker came along.

"Sam, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm fine?!"

"Okay, sorry Sam." Tucker replied. "What's the problem?"

"Well, the bitch of the school knows about our wedding!"

Sam sat down next to the tree with a single tear running down her cheek.

"What am I going to do?" she cried.

"Don't worry Sam, um I'll think of something,"

"Pfft like you would help,"

"Sam, I'm trying!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." She sighed. "It's just all this wedding stuff has made a big mess."

"You should say that to Danny," Tucker chuckled a little.

Sam's smile appeared but didn't last long when the bad thoughts came back into mind.

"Maybe Danny shouldn't have asked me to marry him,"

"What!? Why would you say that!?"

"I don't mean it like that! I mean, maybe later in life he should've asked me."

"Um would that make a difference?"

"It would make something!" Sam yelled.

Tucker sat down next to Sam and held her close for comfort and a sign of friendship. **ONLY FRIENDS!**

"Just so you know, I'm here or you Sam,"

"Thanks Tucker, you're a great friend."

"No problem," he smiled.

Sam's tears dried away by the happiness inside her, but deep down she was still upset.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school was Danny still sitting underneath the willow tree upset and enraged.

"Okay, this time Paulina has gone too far!" he shouted. "She's going to pay for this!"

Danny stood up still in anger and ran to find Sam.

At that exact moment, Sam had stood up and felt much better than she was before and Tucker was once again playing on his PDA.

A few moments later, Sam looked up to see her fiancé running towards her. Her happiness disappeared into thin air.

"Sam!"

Sam turned her back and folded her arms; Tucker disconnected his headphones to see what Danny was going to say.

"Sam, please say something..." Danny begged.

Sam turned her head slightly but still refused to reply.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Dude, I don't think sorry is going to cut it." Tucker stated.

Danny sighed then moved closer to Sam, she could hear his footsteps approaching.

"Sam, I would never invite her. I wasn't thinking at the time,"

Sam turned her head slightly, her anger was slowly disappearing but it required more information to fade away.

"Sam, I..." he took a deep breath. "I can't think of anything else to say, I don't know what to do."

Sam looked down at the ground, she thought of what Danny had said. She knew that he was telling the truth, she could tell from the sound of his voice. A tear formed around one of her eyes.

Danny placed his hand on her shoulder, Sam turned around without Danny forcing her. Her face was full of forgiveness and dispensation.

"I forgive you Danny, I'm sorry too,"

They shared a warm gentle hug then both their moods lifted.

But their happiness was about to fade when Paulina walked by and gagged.

"Jeez, I better not see that at the wedding!" she chuckled.

Sam's eyes narrowed at her while Danny hugged Sam tight in protection and his eyes shined green.

"Well, see you at the wedding!" Paulina called as she walked away still grinning.

"Ugh, I wish she could just disappear!"

"You're telling me!" Danny replied glaring at Paulina.

"But how are you going to stop her now that she knows about your wedding?" Tucker asked.

"Well I can't be mean to her otherwise she'll tell the whole school!"

"I can't either," Danny sighed.

Then, Danny had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Paulina said that I can't hurt or scare her right?"

"And me," Sam added.

"But she never said that the ghost boy could do anything!"

"Well, that's because she doesn't know your secret." Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, but then this means that I can scare her!"

"You're going to scare her?" Tucker asked sounding a little worried.

"Hey, she's a shallow girl. How hard can it be?"

Sam's frown faded away as her smiled came into view.

"Oh Danny, have I ever told you that you're amazing?"

Danny held Sam close. "You did just now,"

Then they leaned their heads together and shared a kiss.

"Awww!" Tucker said in the background.

"Tucker!" they both said.

So, that night at Paulina's fancy house, Danny flew through her window while in his ghost form and invisible. He saw Paulina leaning on her bed listening to her favourite pop band; she didn't hear or notice that Danny had come into the room.

Danny knelt down next to her bed and smiled, this was surely going to scare Paulina for good Danny thought.

Suddenly, Paulina felt a little cold, little did she know that it was Danny's ghost half that was making her cold.

"Jeez, since when did it get so cold?"

Paulina was about to get up when she all of a sudden heard a whistling sound.

"Who's there?" she asked shaking.

Danny increased the whistling sound then Paulina shrieked and froze in her spot.

"Come out! I mean it!"

Danny then went underneath her sheets and slowly lifted the sheet in front of her eyes.

"Who are you!" she cried.

Danny still said nothing but continued to float in front of her and eventually moving closer and closer towards Paulina.

Then Danny started to speak in a deep dark voice.

"DO NOT TELL ANYONE…"

"Tell…w-what?"

"IF YOU DO, YOU WILL BE CURSED…"

"What are you talking about!?" she yelled."

"PROMISE TO DANNY FENTON AND SAM MANSON THAT YOU'LL BE NICE TO THEM…."

"Otherwise what!?"

Danny rapidly approached Paulina, almost frightening her to death.

"YOU WILL BE CURSED FOR A LIFETIME…"

"Um, uh…"

Danny then growled at her as angry as he could, almost making Paulina faint.

"Okay! I will! I promise!"

Danny smiled and flew away, leaving the sheet to slowly float down to the ground and leaving Paulina astonished.

**So, what do you think? Is Paulina convinced? Find out soon! ^^**

**Please review! :)**


	6. It Just Keeps on Getting Worse

**Hi again! I'm really excited about my new story AND this one! :D I soo can't wait to see how these two stories turn out! Especially the Pitch pearl one! ^^**

**Anyway, here to do yet another chapter of A Boundary Away! ;D**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"So, did you do it?" Tucker asked.

"Sure did, and I'm pretty sure she won't be bothering us anymore."

As they all walked through the corridors, they spotted Paulina in a corner looking like as if she was plotting or something.

"Paulina?"

"What? Oh, hey loser and the two losers that are getting married." She smirked.

"I thought you were too scared after what happened."

"Wait, what?"

Danny just realised what he had said and gasped.

"Danny!" Sam whispered harshly.

"I gotta go lovebirds, see you around."

Paulina walked off feeling confused.

"I think I really know what's going on.." She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Danny and the others were heading off to their next class while Danny had that same thought stuck in his head. "Why did I say that!?"

Later on after school, Sam followed Danny to his house while Tucker left to try and find a date. **LOL**

They decided to make some more plans but Danny still had that same thought in his head.

"How many people do you want to invite?" Sam asked holding a paper and pen thinking.

Danny didn't answer; all he did was stare at the wall completely still.

"Danny?" she waved her hand in front of his face. "Danny!"

"Wha? Oh, sorry Sam."

"Were you daydreaming or something?"

"No, I was thinking of what I said earlier,"

"Oh, you're not having second thoughts on all this are you?"

"Oh no! I would never! I was meaning what I said earlier today to Paulina."

"Oh, well next time think before you act."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed.

"So, how many?"

"How many what?"

"People silly!" Sam chuckled almost sounding impatient.

"Oh sorry Sam." He smiled. "Um, how about we make it just our family and friends?"

"That's pretty much what I was thinking,"

Danny nodded but the thought came back into his head.

"Sam,"

"What?"

"What if someone found out about my secret?"

"Which secret? The ghost half or the wedding?"

"My ghost half. What if Paulina found out?"

"Pfft. She's too dumb to figure that out,"

"Yeah I know but, she figured out our wedding."

"Danny, don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Thanks Sam," he smiled

They shared a quick kiss then continued discussing wedding plans with Danny completely forgetting that thought.

But that day was about to change forever when Paulina finally pieced the puzzle together.

"But, how is this..?"

Paulina thought back when Danny said "I thought you were too scared after what happened,"

"Danny's the-the ghost boy?" She looked at some of her photos of Danny Phantom that she cut out of from some magazines.

"He IS the ghost boy! I can't believe I didn't know this before!"

The resemblances shocked Paulina, the hair, the looks and his voice that she had heard a thousand times.

"So, Danny kept a secret from me and he wanted me to forget about punishing him and Sam? Well, he's going to pay, and I know just the punishment!"

The next day arrived quickly; it wasn't long away from the weekend. Just two days until a minor break from school.

Danny felt happy today, he had shaken that nervous feeling out of his mind and was ready to do some more planning on the wedding.

"I never knew planning a wedding could be so easy," he said as he brushed his hair nice and tidy.

"Danny, could you come down here?"

Danny heard his mother call all of a sudden, Maddie wouldn't really do this only if it was an emergency but, it didn't sound like one to Danny.

So, Danny rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where it was dark, Danny knew that something wasn't right.

"Funny, I was sure I heard Mum calling from here, maybe she's in the lab."

As Danny walked towards the lab entrance, he heard a gun getting loaded, this caused Danny to gasp.

"H-hello?"

Danny's heart was racing and his arms were shaking, he started to panic then he ran downstairs to see that it was also dark.

"What's going on?!" he called.

Suddenly, he heard another gun getting ready to shoot, this time he ran towards the entrance of the portal then a green shot fired out of nowhere.

Danny screamed, this time he ran towards the exit of the lab but a large figure blocked it.

"What's going on!?"

Suddenly, the lights turned on as Danny saw the large figure turn into his father.

He turned to where he heard the other shot and saw his mother.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Freeze!"

"Mum! What are you doing!?"

"We've got 'em Maddie!"

"Got what? I am not a ghost!"

"Yes you are!"

"This can't be possible!" Danny thought.

Danny couldn't call for help, his father had blocked the only exit and his mother was right behind him.

"Mum, please! I am not a ghost!"

"Yes you are! You are Danny Phantom!"

"So Maddie, shall we destroy it so we can save our boy?"

"No, let's dissect that ghost and study what it was its primary purpose to fuse into our son's body."

"Mum! I chose to! Why am I saying this?!" Danny yelled.

"Haha see? You admit it! You are part ghost!" Jack announced.

"No! How is this happening!? How did you know?"

Jack turned quickly and came back with the newspaper and threw it at Danny.

"What the? This can't be happening!"

The paper had shown the resemblances between him and his ghost half and it says that they know who the ghost boy is.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

**Well, I think I know what's going on. Review and guess! It's pretty easy! ;D**


	7. The Word's Out

**Ugh sorry I haven't been updating this one recently, it's just that my other story (a Worldwide Hero) gives me heaps of ideas and that pushes this even further. Trust me; I'll be updating this one a lot more once I've done another chapter of that one**

Danny was cornered with guns around him; he was frightened and confused out of his mind.

Not long later, Sam, Tucker and Jazz came running in.

"Danny! Did they find out!?"

Sam punched Tucker in the shoulder "Nice one dork! Now they know!"

"What? They already know!"

"Um, what do we know?"

"Jack! They knew this all along!"

"Mum! Dad! Don't shoot me!"

Maddie and Jack lowered their weapons surprisingly to see what Danny had to say.

"I need to know who did this."

"I think I know who it was." Sam sighed.

"Who?" Maddie asked.

"It was me!"

Paulina had suddenly walked in grinning with her arms folded.

His parents stared at the Indian like teenager "Paulina?"

Danny's face reddened with rage and his eyes flashed green then his parents activated the guns once more.

Sam felt furious, why would Paulina do this? She thought.

"Paulina! I will kill you!"

"Danny! There's no need for that kind of language!" His mother exclaimed.

"But, it was her! She did it!"

"Did what?" his father asked.

Danny face palmed in anger. "She posted it in the newspaper that I was half ghost!"

"Paulina, you really are a shallow bitch!"

Paulina gasped in shock.

"What did you just call me!?"

"Why would Paulina do such a thing?"

"Yeah, didn't you used to have a thing for her?"

"Dad! I like Sam!"

"But, Paulina. How did you know?" Tucker asked.

"I figured it out when you said 'I thought you were too scared after what happened'."

"Oh god she's smart!"

"But why?" Maddie wondered.

"Because, they kept their wedding a secret from me!"

Everyone gasped in shock, especially Danny and Sam.

"Danny?"

Danny blinked in shock.

"Wha-why didn't you tell us?"

Paulina's grin turned into a confused grin.

Maddie dropped the gun and squeezed her son with happiness as so did his father.

"Congratulations sweetie!"

"Huh?"  
"What? No! You're supposed to be mad!" Paulina ordered.

Sam turned to Paulina. "Pfft, does it look like they're mad?"

"And you, Sam. You must be the bride-to-be!"

Sam smiled then Maddie all of a sudden grabbed her and hugged her really tight.

"We're so proud of you! Both of you!"

Danny and Sam looked at each other; their problems would now be solved with the help of Danny's parents.

"We have to call Sam's parents!"

"No!"

Jack stopped in his tracks, confused at what Sam had just said.

"If my parents find out, they'll put a restraining order on Danny or something!"

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they plan to choose who I should marry."

"Well Sam, we still have to call them. They have to find out sometime." Maddie explained.

Sam sighed. "I know, but I just don't want that to happen."

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam to comfort her.

"That'll never happen! I'll protect you from anyone."

"Thanks."

As Jack smiled and continued running up the stairs Paulina was looking like she was about to explode.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! YOU'RE ALL MEANT TO BE MAD!" She said jumping up and down wildly like a weirdo.

"Well I guess your plans backfired." Danny smiled.

Paulina growled then stormed off upstairs and out the building.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Mad? Oh, dear we would never be mad at you."

"But before, about me being part ghost?"

"I'm sorry we did that sweetie, but we thought that it was an evil ghost overshadowing you. But we then realised that you've been doing great things this whole time."

'"But the bad thing is that now everyone knows," Tucker added.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not gunna worry about that now,"

Jack came back down having no expression on his face.

"Well?"

"Um, they said that they'll be over in a bit."

Then, the doorbell rang.

"I guess that's them, well sorry Danny."

"Don't give up so easily Sam; let's see what they have to say."

"Samantha." Her mother ordered.

"Y-yes…mum..?"

Her mother didn't look pleased but all of a sudden her seriousness faded away and turned into happiness.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"What?" Sam asked shocked at her mother's reaction and her father's smile. "Are you overshadowed or something?" she giggled.

"No, they wouldn't be. Because of the Fenton detector."

"I'm not asking what that it." Danny said looking away.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll explain to you all later, but now let's talk about this wedding!" Jack announced.

Sam and Danny were crowded by their parents; they couldn't even see Tucker anymore.

"When are you planning this?" Maddie asked.

"Mum! Why are you so happy?" Sam stated to her mother.

"I was going to do an arrange marriage with you being Danny's bride!"

"But I thought you hated him!"

"No! What on Earth would give you that idea?"

"Hey, gunna have kids!?"

"Jack! They're only 16!"

Danny chuckled. "Don't worry Mum, that won't be happening until after we get married."

"Good boy son." Jack smiled.

"Always get married before you have kids."

"Um, Mrs Fenton? Can we stop talking about that?"

"Oh, just call me mum!"

"Um, I'd rather not."

Everyone was happy, that whole day Danny, Sam and Tucker didn't go to school because they were spending time talking about the wedding.

They were all crowded in the living room with Tucker sitting on the beanbag and Danny and Sam sitting next to each other with Danny's arm over Sam.

"Alright, so. I'll pick out your wedding dress and-"

"No mum, it'll end up pink like everything else you've suggested to me."

"How about white?"

"Mrs Manson. She's Goth remember?"

"Oh, how about a black or purple dress?"

"That's all I had to do?! I just had to say I was a Goth and then you would get me what I want?"

Danny giggled then Sam face palmed.

"Back on track people!" Maddie ordered. "Now, how about the Engagement party?"

"We were planning to have it a few years from now." Danny stated.

"Years?" Maddie asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well, Sam and I were actually planning to tell you guys after like we turned 18 or something,"

"Oh that's okay Danny, I'll take care of that and Sam, I'll let you both the details I'll plan…eventually." She chuckled.

**So everything turned out great! Paulina's plans out done her! What do you think gunna have next? Please Review! ^^**


	8. Proper Organising

**Oh hai! ^^ I AM SUPER SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS ONE! NO REALLY, I'M SORRY DX**

**GRR I'M GUNNA-**

**Danny: Umm let's get on with the chapter?**

***looks happy* Okay! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**Note: This chapter is a few months after their parents had found out.**

Maddie was filled with stress as she looked at all the books about planning the engagement party. She pulled out her hair at the feeling of being stressed out.

Then, Jack came in to see what all the fuss was about. "Maddie, what seems to be the problem?"

"This engagement party, I can't find a good place for it."

"Try out the Nasty Burger. The kids will love it there, with free fries on Mondays."

Maddie got up and slapped her husband "Jack! One, that is an unhealthy choice. Two, that's not good enough!"

"Well jeez Maddie I'm trying my best."

"Well, try harder!"

Maddie sighed then sat back down with her chin resting on her hands. "I don't know Jack. I just can't think of a good place for this party. I don't even think they'll have a decent wedding! And it'll be my entire fault!"

"Madeline! You must not give up that easy!" Jack ordered with pride.

Maddie looked up at Jack with confusion. "What do you mean then?"

"This is our son's engagement party we're talking about! We cannot let the Fenton family down!"

Maddie sighed. "I know you're right. I don't even think that Jazz will have a decent-"

"Honey, we're missing the point here…"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I know I can't give up, but I can't find a good place to have their engagement party."

"Why, how about we have it here?"

"I'm not cooking." Maddie exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Oh um, then how about the park?"

"No, too public! I don't think they'll want that much attention. Now that everyone knows about Danny."

"I guess you're right. Hey, how about we go to that old football club where you can do parties?"

"Oh Jack…that's a brilliant idea!" Maddie stood up and hugged her loving spouse. "I knew there was a brain in there!" she smiled.

"A brain?" Jack asked confused. "What's that?"

Maddie let go of Jack then face palmed.

A few moments later, Maddie was already on the phone dialling the owner of the club's number.

"Hello?"

"HI, this is Maddie Fenton. I was just wondering if we could use your building for a special occasion."

"Sure, wait. Maddie Fenton? As in Danny Phantom's mother."

Maddie sighed "That's right."

"Oh wow! You don't have to pay that much! I-in fact, it's free!"

"Oh, no please. We would love to pay; Ms Manson and Mr Manson will be paying as well."

"Oh jeez uh, I don't know what to say."

"Just say you won't tell anyone about it. Please? We want to keep it secret."

"Oh alright, so what's the date of this occasion?"

"A few weeks from now. Um, January 25th."

"Thank you, you can visit the club a few days before the chosen date to set everything up."

"Oh thank you so much! This will mean a lot to our son!"

"You're welcome; I'll see you at the club on the 23rd."

"Okay, bye."

Maddie hung up the phone and smiled. She had never known that planning everything was so easy, or so she thought.

"Okay, the place is taken care of. Now we have to plan out the guests."

"Um, we need the Manson's as well Maddie."

"Oh," she face palmed. "Yes. Almost forgot about them."

"Well they are the other half of the family…sort of,"

Maddie giggled. "Oh Jack, I almost forgot why I married you."

They shared a romantic kiss a moment later. Meanwhile at school, Sam was at it again. She was basing up Paulina.

"Ow! Get off me you bitch!"

"Oh what did you just call me!?"

Sam grabbed Paulina's arm and twisted it behind her back causing a small crack like sound to be heard and s lot of screaming coming out of Paulina's mouth.

"Stop! Ow! You're ruining my tan!"

"I don't give a stupid hell about your dumb tan!"

Sam let go of Paulina's arm, then started to drag her along the ground furiously. This made Paulina cry as she saw her outfit turn into mud. She cried and screamed then without warning; Sam stopped then punched her tender nose.

This made Paulina scream and fall into thousands of tears; she felt the blood dripping from her nose. She did not dare to touch it.

Then a teacher came to see what was going on, she saw the young girl Paulina crying in pain and Sam furiously stomping away to a large tree.

"Samantha! Come back here!"

Sam stopped then turned her head in fury. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Come back here!" The teacher called once more.

She stomped back furiously. "No one calls me that! Ever!"

Sam was about to unleash her madness on the teacher when the teacher suddenly whispered something to her.

"Good job girl. Next time, throw her in the mud."

Paulina looked up at the teacher.

"You are going to get a harsh punishment!"

Sam looked up with a confused look on her face.

Paulina slowly stood up and walked away.

"Don't worry, you're off the hook."

The teacher then smiled and walked away.

"Well that was weird."

Sam walked over towards a lonesome tree to write personal thoughts in her diary.

In detention, Danny and Tucker were having a really hard time. Mr Lancer eyed both of them suspiciously.

"Um Mr Lancer?"

"What is it Mr Fenton?" he asked glaring at him.

Danny looked away in horror. "Why am I here again?"

"Because you cheated! You used your ghost powers to find the answers to the maths test!"

"But what about me? I didn't do anything."

"You certainly did Mr Foley. I can't trust you with that much access to the internet at all times, even during class."

Tucker sunk into his chair as Danny laid his chin on his hand and looked out the window.

Why am I even in here? He thought. I shouldn't even be in here.

All that Danny could hear was the clock ticking, the marking of a pencil and the quiet beeping noise of a PDA. He sighed and rested his head on the table for some shut eye.

**Pfft, well that was a lame chapter. I hope the next chapter turns out better than this one. **

**Plz review pplz!**


	9. A Nightmare

**Okay, I'm not sure if this chapter is going to be better than the last one because well…I'm kinda in a rush to get things done and stuff you know…like homework? Anyway, yeah I know…I haven't being paying much attention to this story. Maybe it's either that I think that only one person is actually reading the story or that people aren't giving me ideas or more importantly MI BRAIIN! XD**

**Anyway, not sure if this chapter is gunna turn out good so yeah…sorry if it's crap...**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny had got woken up a few short minutes later by Mr Lancer; he could tell that he was in trouble again.

"Mr Fenton…do you mind…NOT SLEEPING IN MY CLASS!"

"I-I'm sorry Mr Lancer! R-really! I mean it!"

"Well if that happens again…I might have to suspend you,"

"Wha-why? What did I do that was that bad?"

"Hmm….well let me start from the beginning of the school year. I noticed that you had to get excused all the time, I just assumed that you finally had hit puberty."

Danny blinked at the sound of that word…but he didn't protest because he knew what would happen after that.

Mr Lancer continued. "Then, I noticed that you had left just before a ghost had arrived. That's when it hit me. What if Danny had something to do with all these ghosts? I rushed that thought out of my head when I saw both of your sides at the same time, and now that I know the truth…I could see that I was right all along."

"But, Mr Lancer…doesn't that mean he's been helping out the town this whole time?"

"Yes Mr Foley. Yes it does…but he skipped school for his own personal gain!"

Danny gasped in confusion and anger. "What?! No I didn't! I was doing it to help the community!"

"And what's part of that community?" Mr Lancer asked banging his fists on Danny's table in frustration.

Danny sunk into his chair a little and looked away. "The…school…" he mumbled.

Mr Lancer smiled a little but was still enraged. "That's right. So that means you have been doing the wrong thing this whole time!"

Danny was furious; he rose from his chair in anger. "I was doing the right thing!"

"Another excuse like that and considered you expelled Mr Fenton!"

Danny looked humiliated and sunk back into his chair with Tucker looking at him feeling depressed.

"It'll be alright Danny…"

"I hope so Tucker."

As Tucker played with his PDA a little more…all of a sudden, two adult hands snatched his handheld computer right out of his hands.

"Hey! I was playing with that!"

"Another word out of you Mr Foley and I'll smash this!"

Tucker gasped in shock then sighed and sunk into his chair and looked out the window for the next two hours.

Meanwhile outside…Sam was happily writing another page in her purple laced diary.

_Dear Diary…_

_Danny's in detention again…along with Tucker. What's Mr Lancer's problem?! Danny was doing the right thing, why would Mr Lancer think that Danny was doing the wrong thing? But sometimes… I actually do think that Danny's doing the wrong thing but, what am I to blame for? I'm his Fiancé! Fiancé… I'm going to have to get used to that word…and then it'll be wife…and then…oh crap. I don't think I can do this…maybe Danny and I can just stay close, we don't need to have a commitment to be together and in love. And I was wondering…my mum was happy with the news? Danny was actually going to have an arranged marriage to me!? I think mum was overshadowed or something, because she's never said that before! How can I manage all this? All of this is just to make us two be happy and raise a family…is that what the purpose of life is? Are we just meant to reproduce until we become extinct? I don't know…but I'm not sure if I can get married…I'm not ready to get married._

Sam closed he diary then locked it with her silver chain and lock. She walked back to her locker and on her way there were her Fiancé and best friend sitting in a classroom looking more depressed than ever. Sam wanted to do something…but she knew that she couldn't do anything. The only thing that she would do is get involved in the problem.

So Sam picked up her pace and finally, she reached her locker. She placed her diary in her spider-like bag then went back outside, ignoring the fact that Danny was looking out the door as she walked past.

"Sam?" Danny asked grumbling a little as he raised his head a little.

"What was that Mr Fenton?" Mr Lancer asked, turning his eyes to Danny instead of his novel.

"Oh…nothing…"

Mr Lancer started reading his book once more, Danny looked over at Tucker who looked even more bored and tireder than ever. Danny plumped his head on the table once more and tried to get some shut eye but it was so quiet that the ticking off the clock was really annoying and loud.

Danny moaned under the ticking, he blocked his ears then closed his eyes tight and then thought of Sam and him being married and together. It actually turned out to be a dream.

Inside his dream was his family…not his mother or father but him and Sam being the mother and father and two beautiful children playing around in the sandpit that lay a few inches away from the happy couple.

Danny looked at his hand and then Sam's. He saw the gold rings on both their hands and the beautiful purple diamond ring that he had gave her years ago.

"Danny? What's the matter?" Sam asked as she looked at her husband.

"Oh, nothing Sammy. It's just that well…we have two kids!"

Sam giggled as a clutch of raven hair blew in her face. "Of course we do! Remember? They're twins."

Danny's eyes widened with shock and amazement. "T-twins…?"

"Oh, and they have ghost powers too." She grinned.

"GHOST POWERS!?"

Danny looked over at the two children; they started to float up into the sky. Danny watched in horror and Sam smiled.

This was no dream at all…in fact; Danny thought that this was the worst nightmare ever.

Danny woke up screaming, startling Tucker and Mr Lancer.

"Danny! What happened!?" Tucker asked sounding worried.

"Mr Foley, I suggest you immediately stop talking to Fenton and BE QUIET!"

Tucker turned away from Danny then sunk into his chair.

Danny looked around the room…he realised that it was only a dream, no…not a dream but a NIGHTMARE!

**So, did that light up the story a bit? I sure hope so! ^_^**


	10. Children

**Hmm… I wonder…nah, I don't really wonder anything. It's just a little thing to slot here! XD Anyway, how do we like the story so far hmm? Is it good? Is there lots of like…stuff happening? Lol Oh, by the way…I'm really sorry about that little accident on the last chapter sorry I wasn't really paying attention, I was in a rush at the time but it's fixed now just in case if you haven't checked it out yet. So yeah, sorry about that now…on with da chapter! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

When the bell rang for the end of school, Lancer sighed and placed his book down then stared at Danny and Tucker. They just glanced at each other and waited patiently for what Lancer was going to say next.

He sighed once more "Mr Foley, Mr Fenton…"

Danny and Tucker blinked in confusion.

"You can go."

They both smiled then rushed out the door while that whole time, Danny was thinking about his and Sam's future.

"Um Tucker."

"What?"

Danny looked down at the floor as he walked alongside Tucker. "I…I don't think I'm ready to get married…"

"Danny, you're getting married like two years from now."

"More like two minutes." Danny corrected.

"Why are you worrying about this kind of stuff now?"

"Well…I had a drea-no nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Tucker asked opening his locker to get his bag.

"Yeah. It was in the future, with Sam and me."

"And?"

Danny opened up his locker to reach for his bag. "We….had…we had…k-kids…."

Tucker chuckled. "So? What's so bad about kids?"

"Tucker, what am I?"

Tucker's smile disappeared. "Oh."

"If we have kids, they're going to have ghost powers just like me!"

"Danny, don't jump to conclusions. Your kids could have more of Sam than you."

"Are you saying that we're going to have kids?" Danny asked sounding and looking disgusted.

"No, but you know…just in case if you do, hopefully they wouldn't have ghost powers."

Danny sighed as he slowed down his pace. "I don't know Tucker…"

"What don't you know?" Sam called out from behind.

"Sam, what took you so long?" Danny asked smiling.

"Sorry, I had to go see the principal about the innocent with Paulina earlier. But, it's all fixed up now."

"Oh good." Tucker smiled.

"So what were you guys talking about before?"

"Oh, nothing." Danny stated.

"We were talking about kids."

"Tucker!" Danny cried as he slapped Tucker across the face.

Sam giggled "Kids?"

Danny sighed. "Yep."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"I'm not sure if I want kids…"

"Naw Danny…" she said as she kissed Danny. "We don't have to have kids if we don't want to. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

Danny smiled with happiness. "Thanks Sam. You always seem to make me happy."

"No problem future husband."

"You mean fiancé." Tucker corrected

"Meh, same thing." Sam chuckled

They all shared a little laugh together as they neared Danny's house. They could already see Jack working on the RV in the distance.

"Maddie! The kids are back!" he called.

And within seconds, Maddie was out the door and waving rapidly at her approaching son and future daughter in law.

"Hi Danny and Sam!"

"Hey! What about the best man?" Tucker called out sounding disappointed.

"-and Tucker!" Maddie chuckled.

They all shared a little laugh then Maddie grabbed Danny and Sam's wrists and dragged them inside happily while Tucker followed slowly behind.

"Now, remember when your engagement party is."

Sam gasped. "It's next week!"

"Exactly, so I was thinking Sam…maybe we could go out shopping sometime this weekend for something nice for you to wear?"

"Well I do hate shopping…but I'll make an exception."

"Wonderful! And as for you sweetie…"

"Oh no, you don't mean…"

"I sure do! You're going shopping out with your father!" Maddie grinned.

"But-but he can't dress me! I can dress myself!"

Maddie chuckled. "Danny, you know I'm only putting you with him to make him feel like he's helping!"

Danny's face turned confused but then he smiled. "Thanks mum." He said as he hugged his mother.

"Oh, no problem dear! Now, I'll see you future daughter in law in a few days."

"Okay Mrs Fe- I'm mean mum." She giggled.

Maddie giggled also. "Bye!"

"Well, I'd better get my homework don-"

Maddie grabbed Danny's wrist. "Danny, we need to talk."

"About what?"

She sighed. "Kids."

Danny gulped at the thought of children. "K-kids?"

"Yes. It's time we talk about your future after the wedding."

"Um…okay…"

"You've had the talk haven't you?"

"Uh…" Danny started to blush bright red. "No…"

Maddie sighed in annoyance. "Alright, we'll have the talk."

"Oh no, no."

"Danny, you don't have a choice. I know that straight after you get married and you're on your honeymoon, you start making kids."

"Aw gross!"

"Oh grow up! You're 16 Danny!"

"Why couldn't of you told me all this when I was younger?!"

"Because I always had assumed that the school taught you. You're meant to be taught all this stuff in the 6th grade."

"Mum, you do remember being 'sick' during that time of the year?"

Maddie had a thought about that as she rubbed her finger against her chin. "You know, I actually do remember that. So you haven't had the talk?"

"No, but I wish I already did." Danny said as he pouted.

Maddie giggled. "Well, it's time you know how the reproductive system works…"

"Oh crud…"

So for that next hour or so, he sat through the worse talk he had ever heard.

**Aha he's gunna get da talk! Lol I can't believe he hasn't had it yet! XD He's like 15! And his birthday is two months away! XD So anyway, I think this chapter was a little…boring… So plz let me know if it is.**


	11. Clothes

**Grr why did it happen again!? Okay, I promise from now on that I'll check to make sure I posted the right one instead of the Pitch Pearl story! XD Anyway, sorry for the past two chapters oh, and what did you think of them? Any thoughts? I'd be glad to know ^^**

**Now, on with the chapter! :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

After about an hour or so, Maddie had finished the talk with Danny. He sighed in relief and laid his head on the couch. He had finally got that load off his chest.

He thanked his mum then went up into his room and plumped onto his bed.

"Man, that's a load off my chest. But I'm still not going to have kids."

He sunk his head into his pillow and thought deeply about his relationship with Sam.

He sighed and said "I know I've said this like a thousand times…"

He sat up and looked at a framed picture of him, Sam and Tucker on his bedside table. He picked it up and shed a tear.

"But I don't think I can do this…"

A few days later, it was the weekend. Danny had to go out along with his Dad to find a suitable outfit for his engagement party the weekend after.

"Hey Danny boy, how about this one?"

Danny looked up at his father who was holding up chocolate brown pants.

"Uh no Dad, I was thinking maybe blue for the engagement party."

"How about your wedding?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead!"

Jack looked surprised at his son's expression. "Well jeez son, I'm just trying to help."

Danny sighed in annoyance then found some dark blue pants; all he needed was to find suitable shoes and something on top.

While, he was browsing through some clothes that didn't familiarise him very well, his father had found something that made Danny smile with happiness.

"Hey, how about this?"

"Dad, that's perfect!"

Danny grabbed the rest of his outfit which was actually the complete outfit with the pants that Danny had picked out earlier. It was a dark blue coat with a white buttoned long sleeve top underneath.

Jack followed Danny to the cash register to pay for the outfit then they went off to a shoe shop to find some suitable shoes for him to wear.

"Hey, let's try out this shop." Jack grinned.

"Dad, that's the food court."

"Oh, I knew that." He faintly smiled then pouted as Danny continued walking alongside some other shops.

After passing about 10 or so shops, Danny ran into an old fashioned styled shoe shop.

"Hey Dad, in here!" he called out to his father.

Jack shrugged in confusion then went in.

Danny searched almost every box that was in there, and then a young English man walked up to Danny.

"Excuse me sir, would you like some help?"

"Sure. Um, I'm trying to find some suitable shoes for the engagement party next weekend and-wait; don't you know who I am?"

"Why certainly. You're my customer."

"So you don't know Danny Phantom?"

"Oh I know Danny Phantom. He's quite the hero isn't he?"

"Well yeah but…never mind."

"Anyway sir, who's the lucky couple? Would it be you elderly sir?"

"Elderly? Hey I'm not-"Jack looked down at his large body, he sighed. "Oh. But I'm not the one getting hitched you know. My son is."

The English man gasped with amazement. "You're getting married? Why, you look a little on the young side to start a commitment."

"I'm getting married in two years. And I thought you were helping me get shoes not talk about my personal life." Danny stated folding his arms while smirking.

"Oh, quite right sir. Right this way."

And within a matter of minutes, Danny had found the perfect pair of shoes.

They were fully white with white lace, sealed in and made with leather.

"Thanks…um sir…bye!"

At that very moment, Sam was across the mall doing the exact same thing Danny had just done. She was searching for the right outfit to wear with Maddie.

"How about this one dear?"

"Um no, I don't want too much flare at the ends. How about something like a black top and-"

"Sam! This is your engagement party we're talking about! We need something stylish like a dress."

Sam sighed in annoyance; does it have to be long?"

"Well it's formal isn't it?"

"I thought Danny and me would be choosing what we could wear."

"You two can decide what to wear at the wedding. Jack and I are helping you with the engagement party."

"But what about my parents? Aren't they helping?"

"Of course they are, they're helping with the catering and decorations."

"Oh, well…I'll just wear something dark purple then."

"I was thinking something in a red or blue and I know that you hate pink."

Sam chuckled a little "Yeah, I don't like all the bright colours like white, yellow, orange and especially pink!"

Maddie giggled. "Are we going to pick out a dress for you or not?"

Sam giggled a little "Okay."

After about 50 or so suggestions, Sam finally found the right dress for her. It was a black strapless dress that had only a little flares at the bottom; it was knee length with a purple belt-like strap above the hips.

"This one! It's perfect!"

Maddie gasped in astonishment. "That's beautiful!"

"I was thinking of wearing something like this at the wedding."

"Now Sam, you do know that you're meant to wear white at a wedding right?"

"You don't always have to wear white. I might even wear a dark blue dress if I feel like it."

"Well that's also nice…let's just go buy your dress and then find some shoes and jewellery."

Later on, she had found some shoes that were perfect for her. They had a satin upper with an adjustable strap with ornamentation on the upper. She loved them, they were also black. Maybe that's why she loves them so much.

And as for jewellery, the two ladies found a pair of Amethyst & Peridot Earrings.

**Well, that chapter sounded….interesting… well at least I think so…I hope I didn't stuff up the outfits! XD**

**Please Review! ^^**


	12. Can't Do This

**Okay so, I got a review and noticed that the ages were too young…*face palm* WHY DIDN'T I REALISE THIS!? Anyway, I've changed the ages from 15 to 16…their 17****th**** birthdays are shortly after the engagement party. I hope that's a LITTLE better than before and if you get confused…just read from Chapter 1 again. ^^**

**Oh, one more thing…since the reviewer also said that most parents wouldn't approve…how would it sound if they were overshadowed this whole time..?**

**Plz review and tell me what you think! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

The two couples then ran into each other at Danny's house. They giggled and smiled. Their outfits were tucked tightly in a shopping bag. They kept them hidden from each other until the engagement party.

Sam smiled once more at Danny then looked at her ring…she didn't smile, and she felt regretful. She thought about what it would have been like if they had never got engaged and just stayed as boyfriend and girlfriend? Wouldn't that sound much better for their age?

Later on at Sam's house, she was up in her room pulling out her outfit and placing it neatly on her bed. She loved what she and Maddie had picked out, but deep down…it felt somehow…wrong…

She looked in the mirror, she pictured herself in a beautiful long purple and black dress with a small veil and her hair dangling in her face and reaching down to her waist. She pictured herself holding a bouquet of black roses (if they actually do exist).

She looked down and closed her eyes. A million thoughts ran through her head, she gasped and collapsed near the bed. Sam turned around to her slightly crimpled outfit, she tucked it back in the bag and hid it away.

Meanwhile, Danny was doing the exact same thing, he gasped at the sight of him being a husband and more importantly a father…he never wanted that to happen. He threw his outfit at the wall which caused a small rip in the sleeve of his coat.

He didn't bother to fix it up; instead, he fell onto his bed and sinking his face into the pillow while sobbing a little.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" He cried underneath his breath.

Sam said the exact same thing. The one thing that they didn't want to do was tell each other that they weren't ready. Sam looked at her marriage finger; she ripped the ring off and threw it against the mirror which caused a little crack in it.

She gasped and dashed to pick it up again but instead of putting it back on, she looked at it and thought of Danny. She started to sob again just at the thought.

"I CAN'T DO THIS DANNY!"

You did not know how badly Danny just wanted to call everything off but it was too late…well, according to him.

Danny got up and looked into his mirror; he could see the redness in his eyes, the upside down smile which didn't even seem like a smile.

"Sam…I just…I can't do this…"

"Danny…I just can't do this…" Sam stated as she slowly walked up to her mirror with a small crack caused by her ring.

She placed the ring in the ring box that Danny had previously given her. She slammed it shut and shoved it into her drawer. Her eyes filled with tears…she just didn't know what to do and neither did Danny.

**Okay…super SUPER sorry that the chapter's THIS short! It's just that… I need to know if the ideas I said earlier are good and should I use them or not. **

**And thank you reviewer for helping me improve my story :) I hope to see good stories from now on. ;)**

**Plz review! ^^**


	13. It's Time for the Party

**Well….this is it….It's the day of the engagement party… I wonder what's going to happen?**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Sam woke up startled at the sound of her alarm clock going off. It was so loud that it irritated her ears; she turned it off then rubbed her ears to make herself hear clearer. Sam sat up and looked out the window, she was still nervous about this whole thing and at the same time….confused. Why would her parents and Danny's agree to this, especially when they were only 16?

She took the covers off and walked up to her mirror; she looked at the small crack that was caused by her ring. She had not touched the ring ever since she took it off. Sam let out a deep sigh as a clump of long black hair fell in front of her face; she tucked it behind her ear. She was wearing her casual black nightie with short sleeves and a purple rose in the middle.

"Well….this is it." She quietly said to herself.

Sam kneeled down to the bag next to her door that contained her outfit. She didn't dare to take it out and try it on ever since she shoved it back in there. Sam opened up the bag to see that black dress she had picked out a while ago, she picked it up gently then stood up with the dress covering her chest. A few tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of all this, she threw it on the bed and did not dare to look at it until the engagement party.

She got dressed in her usual outfit with small black boots, black ripped pants, and a short sleeve purple shirt. Her raven hair was tied up with a purple scrunchie, with a small lock of hair tucked behind one of her ears; she also wore plain black stud earrings.

"Samantha, can you please come down here?" her mother called.

Sam sighed then went downstairs to see her mother, she tried to look away but her mother forced her face towards her using her hand which was gripping her chin tightly. Sam groaned in annoyance then placed a hand on her hip as her mother let go of her chin.

"What do you want mum?" Sam asked with an attitude.

"Samantha, we decided to pick out your wedding dress."

Sam's eyes widened with shock and her jaw dropped. "You're kidding. You are not picking out a pink dress for me, that's the worst colour ever!"

Sam's mother giggled with amusement. "Of course not, I've learnt not to choose that for you."

Sam smiled and wiped her forehead with relief, she closed her eyes at the thought of it not being pink. "Phew."

"Instead, we are going to pick out a white dress for you."

Sam's eyes opened wide. Her scream was heard almost throughout the neighbourhood, it shook underneath her mother's small heels.

Sam panted a little in anger.

"What? What's wrong with white?"

"I thought you knew that I was a Goth!" Sam snapped at her mother.

"Well I just assumed you hated the colour pink."

Sam sighed in annoyance and face palmed. "Goths hate any bright colours, including pink!"

Mrs Manson placed a hand over her mouth as she gasped at her daughter's reaction. Her expression immediately changed to disappointed and annoyed.

"Well I'm not letting you wear black at your wedding." She claimed folding her arms. "Black is not permitted at a wedding!"

Sam was confused and angry at this point. "But-but what else am I supposed to wear!? And I am not wearing white! I'm even surprised you're okay with all this, including that I'm wearing a black dress to my engagement party."

"An engagement party isn't as formal as a wedding. An engagement party is practice for the wedding."

"Huh? Look mum, I'm not wearing a bright dress and that's final!"

Sam rushed back up into her room and slammed her door shut; she sat on her bed with her head in her hands. She started to sniffle as she looked at the slightly crimpled dress that lay beside her. Sam picked it up gently and held it against her chest; it did actually look very beautiful on her even though she hasn't tried it on yet.

Then Sam started to feel a little chilly, she turned he head to see Danny by her side in his ghost form, she wasn't surprised that it was him making her feel cold.

"Sam?"

Sam started to sniffle again; she looked away from her fiancé as tears started to fill her eyes. Danny put his hand on her shoulder with hope and sadness, he showed a gentle smile as Sam turned around to see his white hair and glowing green eyes.

"It's okay. I'm having trouble too…"

Sam sniffled a little. "You are?"

"Yes I am…and I am willing to call everything off if you want to."

"But it's too late." Sam exclaimed.

Danny sighed, he had almost forgotten about that. "Oh…right. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sam tried to smile but her feelings were tying it down. "Why do you think I said yes when you proposed to me?"

"But, we were young then…we were only 15…"

Sam's mouth started to tremble at the thought of it. "But why did you propose to me so early in life? We still had years until something like this would happen."

"I know, but I just…I want to make you mine. Forever."

Sam's smile returned, she hugged Danny in faith. "Danny….you will always be mine."

They looked into each other's eyes then touched lips, Sam could feel her lips numbing at the feeling of Danny's rubbing against hers. She moaned at the pleasure and ran her delicate fingers through his grey, soft icy hair.

**Few hours later…**

It was time…time for the party. Almost all the guests that had gotten invited were attending besides a few who couldn't make it.

Sam and Danny's parents were fully ready and wore some casual and slightly formal clothes; Danny and Sam were still getting ready in their bedrooms.

Danny looked at his outfit that lay on the bed; he looked at what he was wearing. He thought that his white shirt with red long sleeves and blue jeans would look just fine. But he knew that his parents wouldn't approve of that.

Within a matter of minutes, Danny had rushed his dressing with caused a little tear in his white shirt, he ignored it then combed his hair and later left the room, walked downstairs to see his older sister wearing a casual light blue dress that was knee length, his Dad wearing a somewhat casual tuxedo and his mother was wearing a flurry white top with bootleg pants.

Danny sighed. "Well, let's go then."

"Don't worry so much Danny; it's just your engagement party." Maddie stated.

"Yeah Danny." Jazz smiled as she approached her brother. "Your wedding is not for another year and a half."

"I know, but a year and a half sounds like a minute and a half."

Maddie smiled then guided Danny towards the red compact car. Danny insisted on driving but Jack told him that it could ruin his outfit. Danny rolled his eyes and sat in the back seat with Jazz who had a small blue purse in her lap under her hands that were resting pleasantly on top of it.

At that moment, Sam had just finished putting the backing of her other earring on and untied her hair then waved it around a little. She sprayed it a little with some water then brushed thoroughly twice, a small curl had developed over her shoulder as the clump of air sucked up all the moisture she had sprayed over it.

When she was done, she quickly threw her high heels on while balancing her weight onto the wall of her bedroom. Her mother called out to her impatiently, she yelled back at her then quickly placed the engagement ring back on her marriage finger.

**Alright, just to let you know…there's a twist in the next chapter. If you've read what I said in the chapter before this one then you'd probably know.**

**Plz review! ^^**


	14. Overshadowed

**Eyup, there's a twist in dis chapter, and I think this story is becoming less popular…I dunno, it could be just me or that people still read it. They just don't review….I think…. :|**

**Enjoy the twist whoever wants to read it! ^_^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Sam felt like that she was actually going to her own wedding, she was nervous, upset and confused. She wondered why both Danny's and her parents would accept this at such a young age, being engaged at the age of 15 isn't really the way things should be.

As they drove to the engagement party, she thought of her life ahead, was she just going to be another average wife bearing children? With arguing which could lead to having an affair and then…divorce..? A few tears developed around her eyes which ruined her mascara, she asked for a tissue then wiped the draining mascara on her cheeks when her mother passed one to her.

"Sam, this is your life you're having a party about. Don't cry dear, soon you'll be married and by the time you know it, you'll be enjoying the company of children."

Sam rested her chin on her hand as she leant on the car window. "What if I don't want kids?" she frowned.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Samantha, almost every girl thinks that. Even I did, I thought having children was disgusting but when I met your father…"

Mrs. Manson gazed at her husband who was concentrating on the road wearing an almost fully black party-like outfit.

"One thing led to another." She added.

Sam gagged at the thought of that, Sam didn't feel like she was ready for this sort of thing and hey, she's only 16. All the fairytales that she grew up with, almost every princess got married at 16. She thought of the princesses and what their life would've been like if they got married later in life or not at all.

When they arrived, half of the guests (which were family) were already there. Sam noticed a few which were from her side of the family, she saw her favourite cousin Nisha who was 7 years old and she would normally babysit every fortnight. She also saw her Uncle Craig there too, she had seen that his light brown hair was fading to grey and he had grown a small mustache and beard. They used to hang out at the pool and at the beach to get ice cream every summer but Craig now has to live in the country with his wife Talia and two children Mike and Kelly.

The rest looked a lot like Danny's father and mother; she assumed it was Danny's side of the family because she had never seen them before. She didn't realize that her great aunt Annette was there too.

Craig turned around at the sound of a car approaching, he gasped in amazement as he saw Sam's face. He called out to her, Sam smiled happily and waved. She wanted to get out and hug him but the car was still heading towards the car park which was around the corner.

Later on, when the car came to a stop in between two white lines, Sam jumped out the car and took her heels off so she could run to see her family.

"Uncle Craig!"

"Samantha!"

They hugged each other like it had been years since they had last seen one another, tears of happiness fell from Sam's eyes as she saw her family again.

"It's been how long my girl?"

Sam giggled at the sound of his uncle's western-like accent. "About 5 years."

"5 years? I was recalling it being forever!"

They both cracked up laughing; Sam missed her uncle's jokes.

"You never failed at making me laugh."

"And you never stopped growing! Wow, you look pretty much like a woman."

"Thanks Craig." She smiled.

Sam waved a little goodbye for now to her uncle as she went to go inside but something was in her way, she looked down and saw Nisha.

"Hi Sam!"

"Oh well hi there little Nisha." Sam grinned as she tried to pick her up. "Oh jeez, you're getting heavy."

Nisha giggled then turned her head to see a red car. "Look Sam. There's a car coming."

Sam turned her head and noticed that it was Danny and his family. She set Nisha down and her smile slowly faded away as the whole family rushed out of the car to see everyone.

"Hi Maddie!" Mrs. Manson called.

"Hi!" she waved back.

Later on inside, Sam and Danny were of course sitting next to each other while their parents sat across from them. The rest of the guests sat at round tables and some of them were standing near the buffet just talking and not wanting any food.

A few moments later, their food orders had arrived. The smell of gravy and roasted vegetables filled the room; Jack's plate was full of mashed potatoes and chicken smothered in gravy. Sam looked disgusted at what Jack was eating; her meal was a sensible salad.

As Danny was cutting up his small steak he raised the question that was boggling his mind for months.

"Mum, Dad, I've been wondering…why are you guys okay with this?"

"Yeah, we're only 16. We still have another two years of high school left plus college." Sam added.

"Oh there's nothing wrong with that." Maddie exclaimed as her eyes turned red for a brief second.

"Huh?" Both Danny and Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing." Their parents all said at the same time.

"Mum, Dad?"

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

And suddenly, everyone in the room their eyes turned red. They all stood up and looked deeply at the engaged couple. Sam held onto Danny for protection, Danny's eyes flashed green then he transformed into his ghost form.

"Who are you? What have you done to our families!?"

"Nothing ghost child…just sucked up all their free will and used it to get to you."

"So you're all free will ghosts?" Sam asked sounding a little nervous.

"Precisely, and now that we have you cornered Danny Phantom. It's time to defeat you once and for all!"

Dark shadows loomed everywhere as Sam almost screamed while Danny started to defend himself and Sam to help save their families.

**Okay, just to let you know, Tucker wasn't invited since he wasn't related to the family. I'll explain that a little better in the next chapter.**

**Please Review! ^^**


	15. Dark Shadows

**Hey there, sorry I'm not keeping updated with this story, it's just that…I'm losing ideas for it and like always, I'll make it up as I go along so don't be surprised if you see any mistakes. :)**

**Oh, and one more thing I need to say, if you've been reading my other fanfic Love Triangle then you don't have to read this bit. I've decided to type up a minimum of 4 pages so approximately 1,500 words, I'm doing this to keep the stories hanging sort of…not really.. :|**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Their red eyes were a dare giveaway to their evil looks. Danny and Sam definitely knew that this wasn't good at all, not to say the least. No matter how hard Danny tried to defeat all 30-40 of them, his strength wasn't powerful enough. He didn't know that these were actually the ancient ghosts that battled it out to defeat the king long time ago.

Sam's black dress got ripped so many times that her bra was almost showing, she covered it up for protection and to make sure that Danny didn't look but he was too busy anyway trying to defeat the evil ghosts.

"I need to know who you are!" Danny demanded sounding weak.

"If we tell you then you must perish."

Danny's eyes flashed green once more as his anger reached high standards again; he flew up and let out his most powerful energy on the dark ghosts or also known as his ghostly wail.

Unfortunately, he only managed to succeed half of the group with most of Sam's family falling unconscious to the ground. He fell down on his knees, which was the most powerful thing he had ever done. He had an ounce of ghost energy left but he was certain that it wasn't going to defeat the rest.

Meanwhile, Sam did what she could to help Danny. She kicked her heels off at a couple of them but all it did to them was making them even madder at her. They captured her and tied her up, leaving her screaming for help.

"Danny! Help!"

Danny turned around for a brief second to see his fiancé tied up with strong tether, she could only move an inch and there were dark shadows of Danny's family blocking her view from Danny.

"You better make a choice Danny Phantom; it's either defeating us, or saving your fiancé." The evil leader who had possessed Jack grinned evilly, his canine teeth shined brightly.

Danny darted his head back and forth, the evil laugh of the dark shadows and Sam's screaming of fear. He couldn't take much more of this, he loved Sam but he wanted his family and Sam's family back.

But he loved Sam more; he growled at the dark shadows then darted for the group of dark shadows that were hurting Sam, he let out an ecto energy blast which sent them flying halfway across the room and destroying the buffet.

"What are we going to do!?" Sam cried.

"We're going to out run them!"

Danny quickly picked up Sam then flew through a wall and out into the open, the dark shadows growled loudly and they quickly followed the couple.

Danny flew off into the Fenton lab and into the ghost zone where he could ask for help from an ally also known as Clockwork.

Clockwork had been here ever since time was created, he was the oldest ghost in the universe.

"Danny, where are we going to go?"

Danny smiled a little "You'll see."

As they neared Clockwork's place, they could both already hear the sound of a thousand ticking clocks. Danny flew right through the door and then downstairs to where Clockwork was eyeing the time holes suspiciously, he turned around a split second before Danny and Sam had arrived.

"Welcome, ghost child. I have been expecting you." He smiled.

"You have?" Danny asked as he set down his future wife

Sam face palmed. "He's the ghost of time, he can tell in the past, present and future remember?"

Danny blushed and scratched his head in humiliation. "Oh uh right, almost forgot about that."

"You want to know about these ghosts?" Clockwork interrupted.

"Yes. I think they're some kind of free will ghosts."

"That's what they make you think they were, but they're not."

"Huh?" Both Sam and Danny asked in confusion.

"These are the ghosts that the ghost hunting ghost has told you about."

"Skulker?"

"Yes." Clockwork answered turning away. "He told you that a battle of ancient ghosts tried to defeat the ghost king in which they succeeded. These ghosts are the very same ones that are trying to get to you."

"What? Why are they after me?"

"You are unique Danny, didn't you realise that?" he questioned the teen.

"Oh, missed that bit too."

"Just like a few years ago when that nerd-like ghost told you that you have everyone's powers on the human plane."

Danny cocked his head in confusion, Sam face palmed again.

"Apparently, when Point Dexter told you that. But you never told me that you were unique, but I always had assumed so."

"Wait, wait. Does this mean I even have your powers?" Danny hoped.

"No, you have powers with the same ghosts that had died in your era of existence."

"Oh, so I'm partially unique?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I just came here to look for answers. Maybe you can help?"

Clockwork moaned in annoyance. "I can't help you. You must figure this out for yourself."

"But, but-"

Sam grabbed Danny's hand then Danny looked up at the lilac eyes that were Sam's.

"Danny, he's right. We don't have much time either."

"You should listen to her ghost child; she may be of use in helping you succeed."

Danny pouted as Sam smiled and dragged him out of the room.

"Great, now what? Do I just sit on my lazy butt and wait for them to kill me and possibly you?"

"Danny, we'll think of this as we go along."

Danny sighed then picked up Sam and flew back to the Fenton portal. When they had got back, the army of dark shadow ghosts had just entered the lab to find him. Sam gasped as Danny protected her, his eyes flashed a bright glowing green and his hands lit up with fury.

"We must destroy you Danny Phantom." The leader announced.

"You must be destroyed before more people die."

"I'm not hurting anyone." Danny claimed as he folded his arms in disbelief.

"You almost killed you fiancé's family. Another blast would have killed them all."

Danny gasped. "Great, how am I supposed to defeat you guys now?"

"Just fight!" Sam demanded.

Danny crunched his teeth together as his hands lit up with green fiery fury once more; he zoomed up almost crashing into the ceiling and then zapping them all and had forgotten about what the leader had just warned him about.

Meanwhile, Sam was being overcrowded by a possessed Jazz and Maddie, she screamed but tried to defend herself. She quickly grabbed a ghost weapon then blasted the both of them and then suddenly, an idea came into mind but she was stopped by the possessed Maddie and Jazz. She fought vigorously against them but they were too strong to be weakened by her amount of human strength.

She managed to scream something out to Danny before the two dark shadows covered her mouth with a bit of green goo of some sort.

"Danny! I need the Fenton peeler!"

"The Fenton peeler?" Danny asked to himself while punching and kicking the dark shadows. "Hey, that's it!"

He zapped a couple more ghosts then quickly grabbed the Fenton peeler and threw it at Sam, it managed to bang the two dark shadows in the head, and they fell down for a brief moment. This gave Sam just enough time to grab it and activate it.

The possessed Maddie and Jazz were back on their feet, their eyes still flashing red but then they were torn to shreds as Sam activated the Fenton Peeler on them. The dark shadows had got forced back into the ghost zone for no apparent reason then the two ladies fell down onto the floor unconscious.

"Phew."

Sam kneeled down to the both of them, they seemed okay to her but they had no free will. As soon as they woke up, they were in control of the dark shadows.

"Kill the girl, destroy all human kind and ghost hybrids."

Sam could tell that there was no ghost inside of them but a trigger in their brains of some sort. Since they had no free will, the first command they had gotten from whoever that person was is under their command forever.

This gave Sam an idea, as she was slowly backing away from the two girls; she picked up a ghost weapon which happened to be right next to her bare feet and blasted the both of them unconscious again.

"Let's try again shall we?" Sam asked as she smirked at the one who looked a lot like her little cousin Nisha and who had previously controlled the two.

"Now, listen to me girls."

Maddie and Jazz stood up with their eyes shining purple. This was because whoever had control over them, they had the very same eye colour. They walked towards Sam, and kneeled before her.

"Now, I want you two to stop acting like this and have your free will back!"

"No! In order to do that, they must-"

"Destroy all dark shadows, destroy all dark shadows." Maddie and Jazz chanted.

The ghost that had possessed Sam's cousin was floating away from the two, but then the ghost was cornered. Maddie then shot the ghost a few times as the ghost tried to avoid them.

But, it didn't do any help, then the ghost vanished into the ghost zone and left Sam's little cousin unconscious. Maddie's free will had been restored.

Her eyes turned back to the way they used to be, a different shade of purple to what Sam's were.

"What? What's going on here?"

"I'll tell you mum! You were possessed by one of these!"

Maddie gasped, she grabbed a weapon that she attached to her wrist and started aiming for every dark shadow in sight.

**Phew, man that's a long chapter but it was worth it! :D**

**Oh, and please review guys! ^^**


	16. Problem Solved

**Oh jeez, I've got to keep updated with this one. It's becoming a habit updating only once a week, hmm…maybe I should do the same updates with Love Triangle, I'll think about it. ;)**

**I hope this story's much better now, they're 16 (turning 17 VERY soon), parents being overshadowed by free will ghosts (ancient ghosts that defeated the Ghost King) and Danny and Sam will be getting married at the age of 18 or 19? I remember hearing a few chapters ago from someone called Anon who had told me that the story was WAY out of character but I hope it's a little better now. **

**And I know that no one does this nowadays but, I wouldn't mind a critique on this story and how should I end it? Any suggestions?**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Maddie looked over at what Sam was wearing; she looked dazzled at the torn black dress.

"Sam, why are you wearing that?" She asked while blasting another dark shadow.

"Long story Mrs. Fenton, I'll explain later when this whole mess is over."

Jazz managed to destroy another dark shadow that had overshadowed Sam's Uncle Craig, Sam's uncle fell unconscious and then Jazz's eyes returned to their normal colour.

"Huh? What? How did I get here?"

Jazz screamed as she saw Sam, Danny and Maddie fighting a large group of dark ghosts with beady red eyes. Her worried expression turned to rage as she grabbed a ghost weapon and joined the team in order to defeat the dark shadows.

"Where did these ghosts come from?" Jazz demanded to Danny.

"I'll explain everything later I promise." Danny replied blasting another dark shadow.

Then suddenly, Sam got hit by the leader of the dark shadows. Danny screamed in fear and worry as he saw her collapse onto the ground in unbearable pain.

"Sam!" Danny screamed, he later turned his head towards the leader of the dark shadows. His expression immediately turned to rage and fury. "YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Danny flew up to him and punching him up towards the ceiling where the leader caused a large crack in the ceiling, a few pieces of the ceiling fell onto Sam and the others.

"Remember ghost hybrid. If you kill me, you kill your father."

"Jack?" Maddie asked confusingly looking at the dark shadow leader.

"Dad?" Jazz wondered.

"Your husband will die because of your son's anger Madeline."

Maddie gasped. "No one calls me that except Jack!"

The leader smirked and laughed. "I am Jack."

Maddie's feelings turned to anger; she immediately aimed her wrist weapon towards the leader and zapped him. The leader screamed in pain while Danny was preparing for his ghostly wail again.

"Let's see if it works this time."

Danny took a deep, deep breath then a large roar was heard from his small mouth. This time, all the dark shadows had been blown against one of the walls of the confined lab. You could hear the sound of screaming and thumping coming from the dark shadows banging against the wall.

It finally had worked, all the dark shadows including the leader left the bodies they had possessed and weakly left into the ghost zone while the bodies they had overshadowed fell unconscious.

Sam gasped at the sight of her cousin and uncle; she got up and dashed to them to comfort them.

"Nisha! Are you okay? Answer me!" she demanded.

Nisha moaned them moved a little but didn't open her eyes, Sam looked over at her uncle Craig, he was still unconscious.

Meanwhile, Maddie ran over to a weak and dizzy husband while Jazz ran over to one of her cousins Harry.

"Harry, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Danny looked all around the room to see sad faces on all of them; he looked down in regret then left the room to fly somewhere quiet.

Sam looked up to see that Danny had disappeared. "Danny? Where did he go?"

Maddie and Jazz looked up as well.

"Where is Danny? He was here a second ago." Maddie wondered.

Jazz sniffled as he gently picked up one of her younger cousins named Jeffery. "I just hope our families wake up."

"I hope so to Jazz. I love Jack more than anything."

"And I love Danny, and we need to find him."

"Sam, do you realise the situation right now?"

"Yeah, we don't even have a clue what's going on."

Sam sighed as if she was tired then leant on a counter to explain to them what had happened earlier.

"Look, it's like this right? Two years ago, Danny proposed to me."

"What!? That's way too early to get engaged! You two were only 15!"

"I know, can I continue? Anyway, after you figured out Danny's secret."

"He has ghost powers right?" Maddie wondered

"Yes, when we accidently told you guys that we were getting married, you all went cheery for us. You started to hug Danny while my parents were saying that they were planning on having Danny as my husband, I didn't believe this at first. I thought it was a joke, but it seemed too convincing. Not long later, you had planned out the engagement party and had told me and Danny to go out with you guys to get something good to wear. I went out with you and Danny went out with his Dad. "

"And, I got that dress for you?"

"Well, not exactly. I actually chose it out but you said it was beautiful."

"Is that all that happened?"

"Well, then my mum was boasting about my wedding dress. We had a fight then we went to the engagement party."

"So what I'm hearing is that we all agreed on this and that you guys were probably thinking that this was a huge mistake?" Jazz suggested.

"Yeah I guess. I was having a weird feeling deep down that this was all too weird to be true and I was right when I saw all your eyes flash red."

Maddie gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Sam. Did I hurt you?"

"You attempted to, but Danny and I managed to get the dark shadows out of you." Sam smiled weakly.

"Well I'm still sorry for you."

"Did I hurt anyone?" Jazz asked sounding worried and concerned.

"Like with your mum, you attempted to but you didn't actually hurt anyone. Although you both did get blasted by Danny a few times, but that was just because of the dark shadows."

"I see. This is all strange to me; I never thought you two would be engaged this early in life. What about college and graduation? Can you two at least do them first before you start a commitment?"

"Well sure, I was going to ask my mum about that but she kept on butting in about my wedding dress and having it white." She pouted.

"Sam, tell Danny this when you find him. You two are not getting engaged at this age."

Sam smiled. "Of course I will."

About an hour or later, Sam was at her house explaining what had happened to her parents. They were shocked at how they acted about Sam and Danny being engaged, they demanded that Danny and Sam stay boyfriend and girlfriend until they were both 18.

Sam was happy about this, it felt much more right. She would figure everything else out after she had told Danny about what their parents had demanded.

Sam was lying on her bed with her hands behind her head; she was gazing at the ceiling and wondering about the future. She was thinking about what would happen after she had turned 18 and graduated. Could Danny propose the or just surprise her? She thought either way was just as good.

And suddenly, it got a little chilly. The bare skin of hers started to prickle up and form into goose bumps. She smiled briefly then sat up to see Danny sitting beside her.

"Sam, I'm sorry I left earlier. I was just so upset and furious at what had happened to our families."

"I was too, I would have run too. But your mother wanted to know the truth."

"I knew she would, did the rest of my family make a recovery?"

"After half an hour they did, as well as mine. They're all back at home where they belong. I explained to each and every one of them about what had happened to them and about our marriage."

"What happened after you told my mum?" Danny asked sounding worried as he looked down in guilt.

"She told me to tell you to call off this whole commitment."  
"I wouldn't have guessed." Danny smiled.

"You're not angry or anything are you?"

"No of course not."

"My mum said that you can propose to me either when I turn 18 or graduate."

"I'll surprise you." Danny smirked.

"Of course you will."

"Like what I'm about to do now."

Sam was wide-eyed as Danny rubbed his lips against her soft lilac lips, the pleasure ran through her veins as Danny pushed her onto the bed into another intimate kiss. Danny cupped her cheeks then ran his gloved hands through her long, soft black hair.

They broke apart after a few minutes.

"Let's just stay like this for a couple more years hm?" Danny suggested.

"Of course Danny, that's what I was hoping you would say."

**Phew, it's all back to normal. And after Danny and Sam turn 18, that's when they'll decide to tie the knot-whoops…I just gave you a spoiler *face palm***

**Please review! ^_^**


	17. Moving Out

**Hi, I've realised why I've been having trouble with this story and A Matter of Time. It's because I have too many stories being written all at once, so I've done some planning an I plan to focus on mainly this story out of the three (Love Triangle, this one, A Matter of Time) and as soon as this one is completed, I'll be working on A Matter of Time if I get any ideas that is XD**

**Anyway, sorry if I'm speeding up things too fast in this chapter ^^;**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Two years had passed; Danny and Sam were still boyfriend and girlfriend. There had been no trouble from any of those dark shadows…yet.

They had the most devious plan they could come up with. They were planning to kidnap Sam right before Danny kisses his bride at their wedding. They wanted this to be sooner, so they had decided to push things even closer between the couple.

Danny, Sam and Tucker had finally graduated; Sam was waiting for that special moment when she would become Danny's fiancée again.

Danny too was thinking about this, was this whole dark shadows thing his fault? He was in fact the one that proposed to her way too early in life but why? He thought. Why would he ask for monogamy that early in life? But those were only minor confusions running through his mind. The main goal now was to have a perfect proposal place for her, maybe a date at a restaurant perhaps?

Sam was ready to move out and head for college as well as a house of her own.

Danny wanted to leave as much as Sam did, but his mum just couldn't let go of her youngest child.

Tucker was already out of the house and at college; he was planning to get a career in Computing and IT. He had only 3 years to study on this before he could get this job.

While Danny was packing his stuff once again (his mum kept on unpacking it), he received a phone call from his girlfriend Sam.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"I've finally moved out!"

"Lucky, mum keeps on unpacking my stuff because she can't let go."

Sam giggled over the phone, and then Maddie came into the room to see Danny's stuff inside the suitcase again.

"Danny, can I fix up your suitcase? I think it's broken." She asked at a fast pace.

"No mum, I have to get out of here so I can find my own house."

"But dear, you can't afford it!"

Sam thought of an idea while Danny was arguing with his mother.

"Danny, I've got an idea. How about you just stay with me until you can afford your own house?"

That would be a perfect way to get Danny's marriage skills working, Sam thought happily.

Maddie was still reluctant to let her son go, but she didn't want to upset Sam. She was going to be a daughter-in-law sooner or later.

She sighed. "Okay Danny, you can stay with Sam."

"Really mum?" Danny asked sounding glad.

Maddie looked down and frowned. "I suppose so."

Danny dropped the phone onto the bed and gave his mum a tight loving hug. Maddie was shocked at her son's behaviour but then squeezed her little boy tight and almost couldn't let go when Danny was ready to go.

"Mum, I have to go."

Danny pulled out a little more and then Maddie finally let go of her boy. Jack was bawling his eyes out. Maddie and Jack ran back inside then closed the door to hide away their tears.

"Our children have finally grown up!"

"I know!" Jack cried.

They shared a hug I sadness as the thoughts of them being alone tortured them.

Danny was driving down the street towards Sam's house when he suddenly saw a dark shadow. He immediately pressed his foot on the brakes and looked up at it. The dark shadow was floating there, just floating still in mid air and staring at him.

"YOU'RE DOOMED DANNY PHANTOM."

Danny rolled down his window. "What? I didn't hear that."

"YOU'RE DOOMED YOU IDIOT!"

"Hey!"

Danny parked the car then transformed.

"I am not an idiot!" he claimed as he flew up to the dark shadow.

"QUIET YOU SELFISH HYBRID. YOU WERE DOOMED FROM THE START."

The dark shadow let out an evil laugh then shone brightly in front of him and sent out a few rays at Danny. He didn't feel anything strange or painful though so when the dark shadow disappeared, he went back down into his car and transformed back into his human form.

"Man that was weird."

He didn't know that deep down inside him, that blast of energy affected his hormone levels and the control centre of his brain. They were taking affect but Danny still felt the same. These affects would take much more in later that night.

Later on, he had finally arrived at Sam's house. His stuff was already inside and they were both happily out the back sitting on a bench while admiring the view.

"This is more like it."

"I just can't wait for that special moment." Sam sighed in happiness.

Danny looked wide-eyed as if he had completely forgotten about the whole proposal thing he's meant to be doing. How is he supposed to surprise her? He thought.

"Me too."

"But I thought you were thinking about it." Sam claimed.

"I am, just not right now. Let's just enjoy the view until we starve."

Sam laughed, she always loved Danny's jokes but the hunger wasn't what she was worried about at that moment, she wanted a commitment but she wanted to know when Danny was going to propose to her again.

The hormones were starting to take effect. When Danny dozed off for a moment, his hand was rubbing Sam's thigh in a smooth motion. Sam felt a little uncomfortable as a new sort of pleasure was felt. She tried to pull down her fully black skirt down a little further but then Danny's hand crawled underneath it.

"Danny! What are you doing!?"

This startled Danny awake, he snorted while his eyes came into focus with a furious girlfriend.

"What? What am I-"

Danny looked down at where his hand was, he immediately removed it from her thigh and gasped.

"Just what do you think you were doing?"

"I-wait what? I didn't-"

Sam stood up and clenched her fists while glaring at her boyfriend

"You're planning to go to third base with me now?"

Danny blushed. "Well we're both adults and all but I wouldn't-"

Sam gently face palmed and sighed in an annoyed tone. "Look Danny, you can do it with me. Just not right now, you just moved in with me! And you haven't even proposed to me yet!"

"I'm trying to find the right moment!"

"Well hurry up!"

Sam stormed off inside while closing the sliding door with a hard push. Danny heard the soft slam of it shutting; he then looked down at his hand and felt confused and worried.

"How did my hand get there? I didn't have a dream about Sam at all. As a matter of fact, it was just...All black."

He sniffed his hand, it smelt normal to him. He went inside and checked in the mirror of the spare bedroom he was sleeping in. He looked his normal self with his slightly long hair and small muscles.

He later went downstairs with that strange feeling in his gut and in his mind, he wanted to sit down on the couch but his body lead him to Sam who was preparing a potato salad.

"Hey Danny, did you want to help?" She asked, forgetting what happened earlier.

"Um sure, what else are you preparing?"

"Well, I've got some lettuce over here that needs chopping up."

"Okay. Oh, how's college going for you?"

"Great. I have another 4 years until I get my diploma for child studies."

"Child studies? I thought you wanted to be a journalist?"

"I changed my mind. What are you planning to be? Still want to be an astronaut?"

"Yep, got another 5 years on that one." Danny replied while looking for a knife.

"5? Wow."

"Yeah, hey where are the knives?"

"Over there next to the sink." She pointed out.

"Thanks."

**So, there's something in Danny's system that's pushing him closer to Sam to make the commitment happen. I wonder how fast this will occur?**

**Please Review! ^_^**


	18. Touching Sam

**I love this story, not just because it's about Danny and Sam. It's because I just thought of a great idea for this story! :D Oh, by the way, I'm planning on doing another 5 or so chapters before the story ends if that's okay with you readers and friends ^^; **

**So what should happen in the next five chapters is that the dark shadows plan goes good, then Danny and Sam get married and all that…O.O *face palm* I just spoilt it, nice one! .**

**Well, at least you know they're going to end up getting married, and with a little bonus... ;D *SPOILER IF I TELL!***

**P.S sorry for not updating as I promised ^^;**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Sam should've thought twice when she decided to have alcohol on their first night under the same roof, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know that the alcohol was going to lead them even closer to their commitment. But it was alright, Danny had no clue either so who's to blame? The dark shadows that's what.

While Danny was trying to take control of his body, he was thinking about their commitment and when he should propose? Thankfully, he had already bought a ring and in fact it was a new one than the old one he gave to her. It was a sapphire blue with a golden ring, it almost cost him a fortune. That's why it took him a little longer for him to move out.

During dinner, Danny felt really sick in his stomach. He assumed it was constipation but what it really was, was the effects that the dark shadow had given to him earlier that day.

Before Sam took another bite out of her salad, she looked across from her to see her boyfriend suffering from abdominal pain.

"Danny, are you okay? Did you eat something bad before you left?"

"I think I did."

Then another burst of pain came, the dark shadows were clever on masking their plan. The flash of light that one of the dark shadows had given Danny was actually designed to go through his digestive system and down near his private area, although they weren't so clever to realize that that's the wrong way down. But it did make Danny's brain think it was constipation that was caused by a spoilt food of some sort.

"Sorry Sam, I'm going to need your bathroom for another half hour or so."

"Uh, I have two bathrooms, one for everyone to use and one in the guest's room."

"Oh, well, I'll just go upstairs then. Don't be surprised if I don't come back for another- OW! -half hour okay?"

"Okay Danny." Sam smiled.

Sam then resumed eating her salad. It consisted of diced red onion, red cherry tomatoes, iceberg lettuce, cucumber, and brown mushrooms. It was very plain, very simple but very delicious when added with some balsamic dressing and grated cheddar cheese. She had a side plate of pasta and some added salt to lighten up the flavor.

After she had finished her salad and pasta, it was 7:15 exact. So she decided to get her wine out of the fridge, this wine she got had the lowest amount of alcohol. She didn't want to lose her virginity while Danny was drunk; she wanted him to remember it too.

She thought that the wine would make Danny feel as if he had forgotten about the marriage and then propose to her. After she set two wine glasses on the coffee table, she got out a CD of her old favourite albums and played it in the stereo while she waited for Danny to finish.

The dark shadows indeed do a good job at masking the effects; the pain was equivalent to an average constipation. He was in the bathroom for about 20 minutes; he then rubbed his stomach to make sure that the constipation was fully over.

Later on, he went downstairs to see Sam leaning on the couch with her leg crossed over the other. Her black laggings made the effects take place.

"Whoa, you look even better without our shoes on."

Sam giggled "Thanks, I've been wearing those slip on one all day. I don't want to wear them out."

Danny just laughed and then his eyes turned to the wine glass in her hand and an identical one on the coffee table in front of her.

"What is that?"

"What do you think it looks like?" Sam smirked.

"Um, wine?"

"Mhm, and not just any wine. Sparkling wine."

"Nice." Danny smiled as he sat down next to her. "And nice music." He added.

"Thanks, I used to listen to it when you were out of town fighting ghosts or having something to do with your family."

"Wow, you listened to this?"

"It was the only thing that made me think of other things besides you."

"That's sweet Sam. Did you really miss me that much?"

Sam twirled a little bit of her hair around her fingers. "Yes, I did. You had been away from me so much."

"Don't worry Sam. I'll always be there for you."

Danny planted a kiss on her forehead as Sam smiled in return.

They held hands while they sipped their glasses of wine every few minutes and listened to Sam's favorite music album.

It was an hour later when the effects started to do their job. Danny was daydreaming about his past while his hand was being controlled to go up Sam's skirt again; he was facing the other way while this was happening. He couldn't even feel his hand; the effects tricked his brain into thinking that his hand was still holding Sam's hand.

"Um, Danny? You're doing it again." Sam stated.

Danny turned to his girlfriend. "What am I doing again?"

Sam pointed to her thighs and then Danny had realized that his hand was back up Sam's black skirt.

He quickly removed his hand and almost gagged. "How did it get there!?"

"Maybe you were daydreaming about something that made you do that." Sam claimed sounding annoyed.

"No I wasn't, I was dreaming about the times I got my powers. How would that get me aroused?"

Sam sighed as if she was impatient. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Sam. I didn't mean to!"

Danny walked up to her, he was nervous of her reaction that she was going to give him.

"You want to go third base with me? Then propose you dope!" Sam yelled as she turned around.

"What is with you and this marriage? Is it a crime to do it before marriage?"

"It is in my family!" she snapped.

"I thought you didn't like going by your family's rules."

Sam gasped as she had a sudden realization. "Oh my god! You're right!"

"Your parents wanted you to be filthy rich and popular. But you said no."

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I don't want to do it with you just yet."

"I know that. It's just that…I didn't feel your thigh."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked cocking an eyebrow and folding her arms.

"Yes I'm sure. Did you get a high level alcohol wine?"

"What!? I'm not that stupid to do that!"

Danny blushed a little at his humiliation, they later went back in the living room to listen to more of Sam's favorite album. And after a few repeats, they decided to do something else.

**Alright, another 4 chapters at least and then the story will be finished and of course there won't be a sequel so sorry if you were expecting more ^^;**

**Please review**


	19. A Massive Change in Plans

**Like I said earlier in this story (I think), I'll be focusing on this one so sorry if you guys are waiting on my other two stories to be updated. I'm just doing one at a time so I can think straight, but it's weird…normally Geminis (like myself) can do three things at once and still doing them right. Strange… :/**

**But anyway, I'm now not 100% sure how many chapters this is going to have since the chapters SHOULD be at least 4 pages (or 1,800 words long) and that there's still so much that I want to get through with this story. I would tell you but you know… *cough* spoilers *cough. You guys already know that they're going to end up getting married but, I did mention a little bonus. ^^**

**Again, I apologize for the chapters not being as long as I promise. It's just that I have other things that desperately need to get done and it takes like 45 minutes to write up one chapter from scratch (I don't think before I type these things up (although I do sometimes with Love Triangle)) And I also apologize for the minor errors, as I said before I don't have enough time to do these sort of things.**

**Now you're probably thinking: "Blah blah blah, just get on with the chapter!" lol I'm sorry, I just need to let you guys know about a few things.**

**Oh and there's going to be a sort of scene in here that's probably not appropriate for people under 13…I think.**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

After a few more glasses of sparkling wine, the effects started to take action. Danny started to feel a little tipsy and this made Sam feel worried, did she read the label wrong? Or was she dreaming this? Those things ran through her mind all that time while she was trying to make Danny not touch her in places.

She shoved him onto the floor and that's when the effects became their best, or worse in this case.

"What's the matter girlfriend?" Danny asked in a drunken voice. "Don't you wanna do it?"

"I do Danny, just not today." Sam exclaimed as she tried to crawl away from Danny while still facing his devilish looking face.

Sam was starting to panic as Danny was nearing her feet, she moved faster across the floor which made her tip her wine glass onto her and Danny. The glass broke and some of the thin sharp glass went straight into Sam's leg and Danny's arms. This made the effects stop for a brief moment.

"Ow!" Danny cried. "What the-how did I get down here and-"

The effects returned, so Danny continued crawling towards Sam while Sam was starting to feel frightened about how Danny was behaving when she fluently told him not to do this and she was unsure about the alcohol content in the sparkling wine. She must have read it wrong or there actually is something wrong with Danny.

As Sam backed away with blood staining her black leggings, Danny inched his way to her tense feet. He grabbed them and dragged Sam closer to him. She screamed as the pain (the glass shards) was pushed further into her body.

"C'mon Sam, you know you want to." He smirked.

"I do Danny, just not-"

"Shut up girl! I love you and you love me! There's no crime in doing it now!"

As Sam tried to squirm free, she replied to her drunken boyfriend. "I know that and I know that we're both adults but you just moved in!"

Danny ignored Sam and approached her for a wet slippery kiss, as they touched, Sam couldn't feel any pleasure in it. She tried to push Danny off of her but all it did was make Danny hold onto her even tighter than before.

This time, she slapped Danny which made him snap out of the effects for a full minute. This gave Sam plenty of time to find some place to hide from him but while Danny was out of the effects, he was worried and concerned about what was happening to him. Did he really want to do it with Sam? Or was it just all in his head? He's sure hope so.

"Sam? Where are you?" he asked while still not taken over by the effects.

Sam puffed a little breath of air while her heart was racing in panic. She hoped that Danny would find her in the spare bathroom, but she would be eventually wrong.

Shortly after Danny had been taken over again, that was the second place he darted for. He saw the frightened look on Sam's face but that didn't stop him from ripping her clothes off. Sam screamed as Danny ripped off her clothes and only leaving her panties and bra. She tried to cover them up but Danny forced her arms out of the way.

"Danny! Stop this now!"

Sam thought of this as rape, but this was her boyfriend. It really wouldn't consider being rape if they were both in love but was it forced? Yes, so it was in fact rape.

Sam wanted this to be a dream but the pain was just too real for it to be a dream or in this case a nightmare.

Danny fazed all his clothes off which made Sam stare in shock and fear, she tried to back away and grab a towel to cover herself but Danny had grabbed her and fazed her remaining clothes off of her and then he immediately had taken her virginity. Danny wouldn't remember any of this unless Sam had told him what had happened but what would happen after that? A break up and no marriage? That was something Sam definitely didn't want.

After Danny had climaxed inside of her, the effects immediately flew out of his system and made him fall unconscious on Sam.

Sam started to cry in pain and regret as she looked down at where the blood was oozing out from. She dropped Danny onto the tiled floor and then ran into her room sobbing in regret and anger.

After a few moments of her sobbing, she wiped her eyes with a tissue and then took a shower. After that, she got dressed and then gave Danny a little clean up. She didn't want to tell Danny what had happened or it would probably make Danny leave her to make sure that he doesn't do that sort of thing again.

So she got the hose that was connected to the bath tap and hosed him off, she then later plumped him onto the bed that he was going to sleep on and covered him with the red and black flannelette sheets.

Later on, Sam was in her bedroom and on her bed trying not to think of what had just happened. She had got changed into her black nightie and tried to sleep that whole thing off.

The next day, Danny woke up to see that he was in bed while with no clothes on. He had no memory of what had happened last night. That was the one thing that the dark shadows had forgotten about, but once Sam told Danny that she was pregnant with his child, the marriage would be moved closer than what it should be planned.

After he was fully clothed, he went downstairs to get some breakfast. He saw Sam looking very tense and nervous, he felt worried and he felt as if he had done something terrible to her but he couldn't figure out what.

"Hey Sam, what happened last night? I can't remember a thing."

Sam looked up alert and nervous. She had to quickly come up with an excuse before she blurted out the truth.

"Oh, um. You don't remember?" Sam asked sounding nervous.

Danny scratched his head in wonder. "I feel as if I've done something wrong. Did I do anything to you?"

"No, nothing at all." Sam stated as she grinned, trying to hide the guilt inside.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Oh okay cool. So, it's nothing major I should worry about?"

"Nothing major at all." Sam smiled

Later on after breakfast, they both went out to the mall to buy some more groceries. In the meantime, Danny was starting to have blurred flashbacks of what happened the night before.

They went clothes shopping also, this made Danny worry and feel like he needed to know why she was getting new clothes.

"Hey Sam, why do you need new clothes?"

"Because my old ones got ripped."

"How did they get ripped?"

"I was uh…impatient to get to bed on time."

So while Sam picked out some more suitable Goth clothes, Danny looked all around just to check everything out. He was still concerned about no remembering what had happened last night. He'd give anything to just know what exactly happened, and then that question would be solved and forgotten for.

But somehow, he felt like he didn't even need to know what had happened. Maybe Sam was right and that she was just tense from him moving into her house yesterday. He could sense that half of yesterday was missing from his memory, there's him moving and sitting outside with Sam, then blank. And then later having some salad and pasta then he felt sick, he later remembers having wine with Sam and then it went all blank. The closest memory he got to finding out what had happened last night was when Sam slapped him out of the effects.

Then he woke up the next morning, that's all he can remember. He had to study that one minute memory but why would he? Didn't he trust Sam? Or did Sam not trust him?

He was silent until lunch time, Sam had bought some packets of soup for them to enjoy.

Danny had a mushroom soup with croutons while Sam had tomato soup with some bread for dipping.

"Danny? Are you okay? You haven't said anything since earlier today."

"I'm fine Sam. I'm just a little worried."

Sam knew exactly what he was worried about but she still didn't want Danny to know about it…yet. He would eventually find out but Sam knew that it was a long time until he actually noticed.

"What are you worried about?" Sam asked, already knowing what he was worrying about.

"Well, I woke up with no clothes on. I didn't do it with you did I?"

This caused Sam's cheeks to turn bright red; she clenched her fist over her trembling mouth. Danny could see that something bad had happened.

"N-no,"

"Oh, well what exactly did I do last night?"

"You passed out while taking a shower."

"Weird, I don't remember being- oh wait, I think I actually was in the bathroom. So I guess you're right."

Sam was relieved, but she wasn't going to hold back forever. Once she starts getting pregnancy signs, he'll notice. Even though it took him a while to figure out that Sam loved him back, but in time he will need to know the truth of what happened that night.

About a week or so later, Sam woke up only to be heading towards the bathroom to throw up. The signs couldn't be this early, could they? She then realised that Danny has ghost powers, which may have sped up the process. This meant she was going to have a half ghost child.

It was going too fast for her; it would be about another month or so when Danny would notice the bump around her stomach. And he knew perfectly well that Sam would never over eat.

She flushed the toilet and then headed back for her room. She lay on her bed while looking at the ceiling.

"Oh no, I am so screwed. I have to tell Danny soon."

**Whoa, that was a load of events in that chapter; I wonder what's going to happen next…find out tomorrow!**

**Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet, the baby is the little bonus ^^**

**Please Review**


	20. Signs

**Hey, it's time for another chapter as I promised! :D So the last chapter was a bit of a 'whoa' for some people including myself, lol my brain can just wonder sometimes! XD**

**As I said before, still not sure how many chapters to go but I'm positive that there will be a happy ending. And I'm sorry that I might be speeding up things a little, I just need to get this story done because I don't want to keep the other people who are following my other stories waiting. :/**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Sam cried in agony and guilt as more pregnancy signs were felt, it wouldn't be long that Danny would find out. He had to sit through a 2 hour video of how the reproductive system works and he was being constantly watched by a teacher.

So she got dressed then went downstairs to have her usual breakfast, not long after she saw Danny come down the stairs in only his black boxers, Sam turned away and stared out the window she had left open by accident.

"Morning Sam."

"Um…morning Danny."

"So I uh, wanted to ask you something."

Sam assumed it was about that night he couldn't remember but it was actually the thing she was waiting for, for a long time. She wouldn't have guessed it was the proposal, the moment didn't seem right and Danny wasn't even properly dressed.

"Sam Manson…will you finally be my bride?"

Sam gasped, this made her think that he somehow finds out already but she didn't even try to ask why. That would spoil the moment.

"I, uh Danny I…"

"Sam, just say yes."

Sam blushed in slight humiliation; she smiled and held Danny's hand.

"Of course I will Danny."

Danny smiled and placed the sapphire ring on her marriage finger then they shared a brief romantic kiss. Sam felt a little embarrassed to get engaged with her fiancé proposing in only his boxers. Danny then later got dressed and joined Sam for breakfast, the pregnancy signs were coming worse and worse by the hour. It would be at least a week before Danny would notice.

After lunch, Danny was lazing about on the couch while Sam was doing her usual errands around the house and looking through some old college papers she had got in grade 10. She was having second thoughts on what subject she should go for; while she was reading about astrophysics another burst of pain came from her stomach. She immediately ran for the bathroom to throw up once more. This made Danny feel concerned and somehow suspicious about how Sam was behaving today, he was thinking that it may have had something to do with what happened that night he couldn't remember.

Danny knocked on the bathroom door "Sam?" He could hear upchucking. "Are you alright?"

Sam coughed. "I'm fine, just something I ate."

Sam then continued throwing up with her head resting on the edge of the toilet.

"Well I'm just asking because it sounds really bad."

"I'm fine!" Sam snapped.

That was the mood swings which were part of the pregnancy signs. She needed to see a doctor while Danny was out, but how would Sam get Danny out of the house for an hour? She had to think of something and if she couldn't think of any way to get him out of the house, she would just have to lie about where she was going.

There was a knock at the door, Danny rushed down and saw that it was Tucker. It had been a while since they last saw each other since Tucker started college; he had two and a half years left until he could get his dream career.

"Hey Danny, so did your mum finally let go?" he smirked.

Danny chuckled. "Yep, I'm staying with Sam for now."

"Hold up, I thought you and Sam were going to end up married and all that."

"Speaking of marriage, I proposed to her…again."

"Great job dude! Now, are you going to let me in or not?"

Danny laughed; he guided his best pal in and then closed the door behind him.

"So, where's Sam?"

"She's upstairs in the bathroom. I think she's sick."

Tucker had a devilish smirk on his face. "You haven't done it with her have you?"

Danny sighed in an annoyed tone. "One, I've only been here a week. Two, I would have remembered it so there's no way I got her pregnant."

"Are you planning to?" Tucker asked while sitting down on the couch.

"I'm not so sure yet. We'll figure it out once we're married."

Of course they wouldn't, because by the time they're married, they would have a little half ghost child to take care of. And yes, of course Danny doesn't know yet.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Sam flushed the toilet and fixed up her running mascara. She had to make an appointment sooner or later, but was this too early for her to be thinking about this? Why doesn't she just get an abortion? Of course she won't, she doesn't want to kill what both her and Danny made together…while he was drunk, according to her at least.

"I need to tell him! But, when should I? When is the right time to tell him?"

It all happened too quickly for her; she firstly had her boyfriend move in with her then sleep with her while he was 'drunk' and then he proposed to her. Now she's having pregnancy signs, all of that happened in only 8 days. That's way too much to handle and what was worse was that they had to tell their families about the marriage.

Sam closed the lid of the toilet and left for downstairs, definitely hoping not to see any more signs while she was down there with Danny. As she went down, she could hear the sound of another familiar voice. It was Tucker and the two boys were lazing about on the couch with a can of cola.

"Oh, hi Tucker. How are you?" She asked while trying to mask the pain inside.

"Hey Sam, you okay?"

"Oh, so Danny told you about my sickness." Sam asked while folding her arms in disappoint.

"So you're sick now?" Danny wondered.

"I don't know am I?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"I was, just asking Sam. You don't need to be sarcastic." Danny stated sounding a little upset.

Sam looked guilty and upset. "I'm sorry; I'm just a little unwell. It's nothing major you should worry about."

"Are you sure? Because you sounded pretty bad in there earlier."

"You're not preggers are ya?" Tucker asked raising his eyebrows.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled. "I already told you, I've only been here a week and I would remember it!"

Sam clenched her fist over her worried face. She was nervous that Danny would figure it out.

"Wait a minute, not remember it? Sam, what exactly did I do that-"

The phone rang, it was Sam's parents. They were calling to see if she was in college yet.

"Hello? This is Danny speaking."

"Danny?!" Mrs Manson exclaimed.

Danny covered the phone in worry. "Uh oh, I uh don't think she likes me being here."

"She doesn't even know that you're staying with me."

Then there was a scream heard from the phone, it seems that her mum heard that.

"Oh crap. She knows." Sam stated. "Hand me the phone."

"Samantha, get that man out of your house right now!"

"Mum, just let me explain. He doesn't have enough money to buy his own house so he's staying with me."

"Can't he just stay with your other friend?"

"He's far too busy for Danny to stay with him."

"That's just an excuse young lady; now get him out of your house or I'm going to have to come over there and do it myself!"

"Mum, we're engaged now!"

Everyone gasped, even Sam's mum.

"No, wait. I wasn't meant to tell you yet."

"That's it! I'm calling the Fenton's and coming down there!"

"No wait mum!"

But her mum hung up the phone by then. Sam was now in more pain now that her mother knew about the engagement and that Danny was staying with her.

"Now I'm completely screwed!" Sam cried.

"Why?" Tucker wondered.

"Well, now both our parents are going to know about the engagement and mum didn't sound that all happy about it!"

"Sam, don't worry about that right now. Why don't we just go to Nasty Burger?" Danny suggested.

"But it's not even dinner time yet." Sam stated.

"It doesn't matter, we'll just hang out. We don't always have to eat…unless they have an all meat eating day." Tucker grinned.

"Okay, let's go then."

For those next three hours, they spent their hanging out time at the Nasty burger while also ordering a few snacks every half hour. Sam was having a hard time eating due to the signs becoming more worse; this was concerning Danny and confusing Tucker.

**Pregnancy signs huh? And a bit early right? Danny's half ghost, remember?  
Please Review! ^^**


	21. The Truth and The Baby

**Updating, updating…don't you guys love it? I sure do! :D ^_^ Again, I will be rushing things so I apologize for that because like I said before, I don't like keeping others waiting. You guys are lucky :) So anyway, I'm actually obsessed with this story! XD Last night, I had a dream about it! Does that prove it? Lol**

**Anyways, on with the chapter! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

It was only a month or so later that a lump was starting to form over Sam's lower abdomen, and she knew that she couldn't wear clothes that went right down to her skirt all the time. This was it; she had to tell Danny before he figured it out himself.

That was her mistake, he was in fact going to find out for himself, since he was a little suspicious on how Sam had been behaving, and he went to the ghost zone and spoke to Clockwork about it.

"Hello? Clockwork?" Danny asked, floating up to the ghost of time.

"Nice to meet you again Danny Phantom. It's been quite some time." He smirked as he turned into a younger version of himself.

Danny waved a little then set foot on the ground. "Clockwork, you're the ghost of time right? Can I see what happened Friday night about two months ago?"

"You want to see what you couldn't remember hm? The flashbacks were a clue. Didn't you realise that?"

Danny shrugged "No, I guess not. I was going to ask her but every time I did, there would be an interruption."

"Sam's doing a wonderful job keeping that secret hidden from you." He smirked.

"Secret? What secret?"

Clockwork turned around towards the time portals and held his staff high up to show him what time he had started forgetting.

"You see here Danny, the first time of that day you had forgotten was this."

The portal that was nearest to Danny glowed and then had shown him on the bench outside sitting next to Sam. It had shown that Danny was fast asleep at the time.

"I wouldn't remember this, I was sleeping."

"Still, you must see this." Clockwork claimed as he turned into his adult form.

Danny peered through the portal closely; he then saw a part of his body move. His arm was moving onto Sam's thigh.

"Hey, my hand's moving!"

His hand ran up Sam's skirt, this made Sam feel uncomfortable. She then woke him up and snapped at him.

"I don't understand. How did my hand get there? I never do that in my sleep! I'm positive!"

"I know you are, you were being controlled."

"What!?"

"Here's the next time you couldn't remember,"

The portal shown Danny that they were daydreaming, he watched closely as his hand went up her skirt again. Sam had snapped him out of it once more.

"I don't get it. If something was controlling me, I would've sensed it."

"You remember this?"

Then, the same portal turned white and later showed Danny fighting a dark shadow who merely called him an idiot. And then a blast of rays were fired out from every direction, Clockwork paused there.

"You see there? Those rays were shot into your system."

"But how?"

"Uncertain, the dark shadows are too powerful and hid that secret information within their internal."

"Internal?" Danny wondered while raising an eyebrow.

"Their home." Clockwork corrected in a hatred tone.

"Oh. So, I was being controlled?"

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't explain how-hey wait a minute."

Before Danny could piece everything together, he was blasted by Skulker.

Danny fell upon Skulker's blast; he growled then flew back up to punch Skulker. Meanwhile, Clockwork was minding his own business by keeping his eyes on the time portals and not focusing on Danny anymore.

"You idiot! I'll kill you for that!"

"Don't kill me boy, I must have your pelt on my wall!"

Danny sighed. "First off, I'm not a boy anymore and two, ew!"

Danny quickly grabbed the thermos and sucked Skulker into it, Danny smirked but was still cross. He went back home to figure out what was Sam's problem. But the problem was, was that Sam wasn't home.

"Sam?" he called out several times.

He saw a note on the dining table, he read it aloud.

"Danny, I'll be out for a couple of hours. Don't worry I'm just going out to meet up with some old friends."

He put the note down then rested him and on the table.

"Wait a minute, Sam doesn't have old friends. Well, that I know of anyway. Maybe she had some friends before I met her in 2nd grade."

Meanwhile at the hospital, Sam was checking to make sure that the baby wasn't going to hurt her. She was in the waiting area for about half an hour while reading a magazine with answered crosswords and word searches.

"Samantha Manson?" A nurse called out.

Sam pouted at the sound of her real name, but she had to tell them who she really was. It was part of being a patient in a hospital. She entered the cool air conditioned room and to be greeted by a pleasant quiet doctor named Doctor Vausely. She had been a doctor for nearly two years now; she was blonde, young and wore limited make-up.

"Good afternoon Miss Manson."

Sam laughed a little "I'll be Ms. Fenton soon."

"Oh, you're engaged? Well congratulations. Um, by the way, I'm Miss Bella Vausely."

"Thanks and nice name." Sam smiled briefly.

"Now, as I see here, you're here to see if you have a baby in your womb correct?"

"Yes, that's right. I've been having large amounts of pain for nearly two months, and I think there's beginning to be a bump around my lower stomach."

"I see, and how common is the morning sickness? Is it every morning? Or just a few days a week?"

"Well, for the first week it was pretty much every day. But now it's settled."

"Mhm, and how about any other symptoms such as bloating, cramping and perhaps implantation bleeding?"

"Yes, I have experienced those. Is there a problem with me?"

"Hmm, let me check your blood pressure."

Doctor Vausely got out her blood pressure testing equipment then tied a strap around one of Sam's arms, her blood pressure seemed normal which was a little surprising for a pregnant woman.

"How old are you Samantha?"

"19. And I like being called Sam thanks."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." Bella half chuckled.

"That's okay."

"Alright, your blood pressure seems normal so by the looks of it, you're healthy."

Sam smiled at the sound of that. "Wow, I thought having a half ghost baby would kill me."

"Half ghost!?"

"Whoops." Sam exclaimed while covering her mouth. "Um, didn't mean to tell you that."

Bella later had a sudden realisation. "Wait a minute, Fenton? As in the half ghost half human boy Danny Phantom?"

"Well, not boy anymore but, yeah that's the one."

"Weird, I should be squealing right now but something's stopping me. Hmm, maybe it's the whole pregnancy matter you have to deal with."

"Wait a minute, matter? You said I was healthy." Sam exclaimed.

"True I did say you were healthy, but I didn't say anything about the baby."

"Oh, "

"You'll have to keep a good eye on this one Sam. Danny will need to help assisting you around the house."

Sam clenched her fist over her nervous grin. "Um you see Bella, he doesn't know yet."

"What? He should know that he's going to be a father. You need to tell him."

"Well, you see Bella, it was actually an accident."

**That's a lot of speech there, I think I'm losing my talent at describing or maybe it's just that I saw Wreck it Ralph. Hmm, yep. That's most definitely right XD**

**Please Review! I promise to keep updating every day until the story is completed ^^**


	22. Parents, and the Truth

**Well, here's another update like I promised. ^^ Oh man, I hope the other people aren't getting impatient… :/ I'm trying to speed things up so I can do my other stories and still try to keep this story seem interesting. I hope there's better describing in this chapter than the last one because that one was just all speech -_-**

**Anyway, I've been thinking…if any of you are waiting on my other story A Matter of Time, I would be really glad if any of you gave me some ideas for it. That's why that story is the least updated, because I have run out of ideas for it.**

**So before I waste this chapter on my thoughts about the other stories, I'd better get on with the chapter XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Doctor Bella Vausely was in a state of shock, she couldn't actually believe that she was having Danny Phantom's child and marrying him. She was uncertain to believe that the baby was an accident, who wouldn't want to be the mother of Danny Phantom's child?

"Are you sure it was an accident? That's not like Danny."

"It was an accident, he was drunk by sparkling wine."

"Sparkling wine? But that has the lowest alcohol content." Bella exclaimed. "Okay, enough about your fiancé. Soon, we would need to see how fast the baby's pulse is going."

"How fast does it normally go?"

"Well, the heart rate should be between 90 and 110 beats per minute. We'll do an ultrasound next time you come here to see me." She smiled.

"Oh, so when is the next appointment due?"

"When the fetus is at least 12 weeks old, or you could drop by next week."

Before Sam could agree to go the week later, Doctor Vausely reminded her of something.

"But, the father needs to be present, so he can see the first images of the baby."

"Oh, Well, I guess I'll see you in 5 weeks then." Sam frowned.

As Sam left the room, she waved a friendly farewell to Bella then headed downstairs towards her car. In that very same time, she had to face with some cramps coming from her lower stomach. She couldn't hide them; they were too painful to cover up.

'Man, being pregnant is harder than it looks. Especially when that baby is half ghost.' Sam though to herself while unlocking the car.

While she drove home, she tried to think of the most comfortable way to tell Danny about the pregnancy. She had to tell him before the baby was 12 weeks old, it's only 7 weeks old now so she had to tell her within 5 weeks. And at the same time, she was also trying to put the words together.

"Danny, I need to tell you something about that night when we-no. Um hey Danny, you're going to be a father? No, hmm Danny, you know that you wanted a child after we got married? Well, I'm pregnant so I'm afraid that we have to move up the wedding. Darn it! I can't find the words to it!"

She went home and only to find that the door was locked, she of course had the keys to it but why would Danny lock the door? Maybe he went out to find a suitable college; there was only two in Amity Park. She would've moved, but that would have meant that she wouldn't see Tucker very often, and her parents even though she slightly hates them for how they act to her.

After she opened the door, it was dark. The curtains were closed but it was still in the daylight hours, the curtains that she had bought, were thick and black. She loved that type of curtain.

Sam walked around staying alert in case this was some kind of trick; she went into the kitchen to open up the short purple curtains. She then turned around to see her fiancé sitting on a chair with both his legs and arms crossed while he stared at the floor and he didn't look happy.

"Um, Danny?"

"I know about it."

"Um, specify."

"I knocked you up!" Danny yelled as he stood up from the chair. "You did keep something away from me!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! You were being controlled and-"

Danny sighed. "I already know that, but why didn't you tell me? That's the greatest news ever!"

"Wait, what? I thought you were mad."

"About not telling me yes, I'm going to be a father!"

Sam was surprised and yet confused at Danny's reaction, how did he find out? She thought. She didn't tell anyone, unless Danny had finally pieced it together or spied on her for the past 6 or 7 weeks.

"Danny, have you been spying on me?" Sam asked sounding suspicious and a little upset.

"No, why would I do that to you? I fully trust you."

"Oh, and now you're going to say you don't."

"No." Danny chuckled. "Sam, why would you think that way about me? I'm your soul mate. I'll always be with you."

Danny pressed his lips against Sam's lilac ones, the passion was felt, and pleasure was felt. But the pain of the baby interrupted their romantic embrace. Sam covered her stomach with her hands to see if that would ease the pain, but it did no good.

Danny looked in worry. "Sam, um maybe I can help?"

"It's okay Danny; it's just part of becoming a mother."

Danny chuckled a little "A mother to a half ghost child." He added.

Later on that day while having dinner, Sam couldn't have one second to eat her vegetarian lasagne. There was just so much pain that the baby was causing, every time she attempted to pick up her fork, there would be another burst of pain.

Danny didn't like this; he wanted to help her but how? He didn't know that his ghost powers would actually help with the pain, he'll find out for himself. Eventually.

That Tuesday, Sam and Danny's parents had slammed their way into Sam's house. This startled Sam's silent nap, once her eyes came into focus. She could see her mother right in front of her.

"Samantha, get him out or I'm putting a restraining order on you so he isn't allowed to see you again."

"But, mum. He's doing no harm. And you said I could get engaged around this age right?"

"After college missy!" Mrs Manson snapped.

Danny was backing away from his two angry parents; his mother looked like she was going to explode.

"Mum, we're old enough now. So please don't make me live with you guys again!"

"You two are supposed to be getting married after you two get a college degree!"

"But mum!"

Mrs Manson looked down at her daughter's stomach where it wasn't covered by Sam's hands, she saw a lump and it didn't look like fat. She knows what fat looks like and it doesn't sit still when you move.

"Sam, what's that bump?" She asked, having a good guess of what it was.

"Um…nothing!" She exclaimed as she covered her stomach.  
Mrs Manson gasped, she whispered to her husband. He also gasped with amazement and shock.

"Young lady, I suggest you kick him out unless he knows how to father a child!" Sam's father stated.

Maddie and Jack gasped with astonishment.

"Danny…you're-you're going to be a father?" Maddie asked still sounding furious.

"I…I guess so. It was actually and accid-"

He couldn't finish his statement. He was being choked by an extremely tight hug from Maddie.

"Oh my baby boy's going to be a father!"

"Yeah, just like your old man boy!" Jack said proudly.

Danny chuckled with amazement and delight. "Mum, I thought you would be mad!"

"Excuse me Mrs Fenton but, we're not meant to be proud of this sort of thing. They're too young!"

"Oh, who cares Manson woman? My baby's finally growing up!"

Jack joined in on the hug, Danny almost suffocated. His throat was starting to close, so he patted his mum on the back in panic and then she let go as well as Jack.

Sam crossed her arms in anger and humiliation; Danny's parents were fully okay with her having a baby. But her parents were debating whether they should kick him out or get a restraining order.

Danny was too happy to feel unhappy for his fiancé. He then asked his parents if they would be at the wedding. Of course they would, they're his parents. And his best pal Tucker would be the man standing right next to Danny while he waits for his bride to walk up the aisle.

"So Mum, Dad. Would you like to attend our wedding? You can help us organise it and it would make both Sam and I happy for you two to be there for us."

"Of course we will dear."

"I'll be the one walking you up the aisle!" Jack said proudly.

"Um dear, that's the bride."

"Oh, uh right. I knew that! Who said I didn't!?"

Maddie and Danny laughed at Jack's behaviour, in the meantime. Sam's parents were watching with disappointment and Sam tried to convince her parents that there was nothing wrong with being young, pregnant and engaged. They were both out of school, wasn't that enough?

"Mum, Dad. Can't you guys just accept that Danny and I are fine the way we are now? Now, can you guys just be happy and attend the wedding?"

"We did not plan this." Mrs Manson claimed.

Sam face palmed and sighed in an annoyed tone. "Mum, you aren't supposed to be running my life! You said once I moved out I could live my own life!"

"No, I said after you get married and get a college degree." She stated folding her arms.

Sam screamed in annoyance, she just wanted all this to just settle. She was in enough stress as it was.

**Whoa, I feel sorry for Sam. Really. That's just brutal. To have parents that won't accept what you're doing with your life and to be carrying a half ghost child.**

**Let's hope everything turns back to normal in the next chapter tomorrow. ;)**

**Please review! ^^**


	23. Back To Normal

**You know what I do to make another chapter? I read the last sentence I wrote of the last chapter and that should give me an idea. I of course gave me an idea for chapter 23. ^^ So, the last few chapters have been brutal for Sam haven't they? I hope she feels better somehow, but there's one thing she wouldn't be able to do. She can't avoid the pain of the half ghost baby…hey, that gave me another great idea! :D**

**Well, better get on with the story before I keep on blabbering on about other random stuff! XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Sam almost felt as if she was getting a migraine, there were too many things being said at once. Danny's parents being all cheery for Danny and her parents lecturing her about marriage and having a family. She needed a break from everything, now. She just wanted to leave the room and forget everything, the wedding, her parents, and the baby.

She didn't know how long the baby was going to stay within her, she didn't know whether the wedding was before or after she had the baby and she had no idea how to make her parents agree that her life was just fine the way it was.

After being forced out of his mother's tight loving hugs, Danny went over to reason with Sam's parents.

"Excuse me Mr and Mrs Manson, but maybe Sam has a point. She is happy the way she is and she doesn't want you to upset her life. All she's asking is for you two to be happy for what she had decided to do with her life. And after all, you two are going to be grandparents.

Tears filled Mrs Manson's eyes, but then rage returned.

"Young man, get out of her house this instant!"

Maddie gasped. "No one talks that way to my baby!" she threatened while walking up to her.

"Well, look what he did to my daughter! He made her carry a child!"

Danny was also willing to not take much more of this, even though he was receiving more happiness than Sam was it still hurt him too.

"Alright, that's it!"

Both parents stopped arguing and looked at Danny with caution.

"Can't you all just accept that Sam and I are getting married and that she's going to have a baby that we didn't even plan!?"

The four parents gasped with shock and hurt.

Mrs Manson was more shocked than the rest of the parents. "You raped my daughter!?"

"Danny! Is this true?" Maddie asked sounding worried and upset.

Danny looked down and closed his eyes with guilt. "Yes. Yes it is mum."

Both Jack and Maddie were filling up with sadness and regret, but Sam's parents were filling up with anger and fury.

"That's it! You are never marrying my daughter! I will never give her to you!" Mr Manson declared.

Sam started to cry, all this stress was making her feel worse by the second. She couldn't handle it anymore; she screamed and then ran into her room while also locking the door behind her.

Sam covered her head with her red pillow, it got drenched from all the tears of stress coming from her beautiful lilac eyes. You could hear her sobbing from outside the door, she was just that upset about everything that was going on.

Not long later, Danny knocked on the door. "Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam sniffled then removed the pillow from her head. "Does it sound like I'm happy!?"

"Sam, please let me come in."

"The door's unlocked idiot." She exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

Danny peeked and saw her future bride on the bed in tears and in anger. He sat down next to her to comfort her. Sam sat up and hugged her fiancé tightly and softly, she then grabbed another tissue to wipe off her running mascara.

"Sam look, I know you're underneath a lot of pressure, like the baby, the marriage and your parents. I'm in a lot of stress too you know? It took me almost a month to figure out that I knocked you up in the first place."

Sam felt upset and angry by this point, she had only just realised that Danny was the whole cause of this mess. She looked down in sadness; Danny could see that she wasn't at all happy about how everything was going. Sam later looked up at Danny and her face immediately turned from sadness to anger and rage.

"You! This is your entire fault!"

"What?! Sam , I didn't even know what was going on that time!"

"Yeah, because you were drunk!" she snapped.

"Please, just calm down."

"I can't calm down you moron! I just realised that you're the whole cause of all this! You got me knocked up, and you got me engaged! And at the same time, you were drunk when you did it with me!"

"I wasn't drunk!" Danny yelled sounding impatient and furious. "I was controlled."

Meanwhile, at the centre of the ghost zone was a small castle which contained all the dark shadows who had been spying on Danny from the first time he had ever received his ghost powers.

The leader didn't look too pleased, the plan wasn't working the way that they wanted it to.

"You morons, they're fighting! They should be discussing wedding plans!"

"Well gee leader, I guess you brilliant plan failed." A dark shadow complained.

"Yeah, why don't you just steal her when he's not around?" Another dark shadow asked.

"I am waiting for the right time to steal her from him. It's only a matter of time before the baby is born."

The leader thought quickly and hard, he knew that interrupting the wedding would cause for all the guests to take action. He only wanted Danny Phantom so he could destroy the ghost hybrid for good. He planned for Danny to make Sam pregnant and then that would cause to move up the wedding so that Sam isn't in labour during the reception or having a baby crying while the couple are trying to say their vows.

"Hmm, how about we take Sam before she gives birth? Like, not as soon as she gives birth but like when she's like a week near or something?" A dark shadow suggested to the leader.

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea. She's underneath a lot of stress right now but when it comes to having a baby and being kidnapped, she'll wish that she had never existed!"

All the dark shadows shared an evil laugh with each other. But at that same time, Sam's parents were knocking urgently on her door as well as Danny's parents.

"Samantha! Let your parents in this instant!" Her father demanded.

"Yeah, some of us don't know where the bathroom is!" Jack exclaimed.

Sam sniffled. "It's down the hallway to your right!" she yelled so he could hear.

"Thanks Sam!"

Jack ran off while Maddie looked in humiliation and sadness. This wasn't the right time to do that sort of thing but you have to go when you have to go.

"Danny, please let us in. We just want to talk."

"Pfft, more like argue." Danny stated while folding his arms.

Maddie slammed harder on the door. "Just let us in!"

"Not until Sam's parents apologize, say that her life is fine the way it is and be happy with it!"

Sam's parents looked at each other with guilt. They knew that they were ruining Sam's life, but only to give the best of her and make her happy. They knew that they were only making her more and more depressed and stressed about how much she has to go through.

"Alright, we'll apologize." Mr Manson confirmed.

"Let us in, I promise we will not yell at you." Mrs Manson claimed.

Sam looked at Danny while he was holding her in his arms. "They sound regretful, let them in."

Danny let go of Sam then stood up still reluctant, he opened the door to see two regretful faces and his mother looking upset. He walked back up to Sam to comfort her just in case if her parents were going to yell at her again.

"Sam, we know how much stress you're under." Her father stated.

"But we now realised that we were just doing what was best for you. I can see now that you do have what is best for you and for that. Your father and I apologize for our mistakes over the years."

Mr Manson held onto his sad but loving wife with hope and sadness.

"We hope that you accept our apology and let us attend the wedding."

Sam's eyes were filled with shiny tears of happiness; her mouth was trembling with amazement. She would never think she would live to see her parents apologizing for their mistakes. She sat silent for a moment then jumped up and hugged her mother and father. She cried tears of forgiveness as well as her parents. Danny smiled in the background with his mother by his side.

"You've done a wonderful job Danny, I'm so proud of you." Maddie sniffled

"I am too boy." Jack stated as he entered the room.

Jack laid a hand on Danny's shoulder and looked proud.

"I'm proud of you boy. You've successfully reunited Sam with what her parents should have been behaving to her from the very beginning."

"And I hope that you and Sam will do the same with your child." Maddie added with tears starting to develop around her purple eyes.

"Thanks mum and dad, you two had done an amazing job at raising Jazz and I. Well, besides all the arguments about Santa and ghost fighting."

Maddie and Jack hugged their boy in happiness and forgiveness. Everyone was happy.

**D'aww *sniffle* everything turned out great! And that's how another chapter should end! *cries tears of happiness* **

**I loved that chapter; I hoped you did too :) **

**You'll see chapter 24 sometime tomorrow ;)**


	24. An Appointment

**Lol will this story ever end? I need to finish it so I don't get writer's block on the other two; oh jeez I've got so much to do. -_- And also, there's only less than 3 weeks until the first term of school starts X( I need to get stuff done before then, otherwise I'll have no time at all! Because this year is my first year of exams! DX**

**Oh jeez, maybe I should update twice a day on this one…no. That's too hard, updating everyday is hard enough for me. And I've got a load of other things I need to get done too! I've got a big drawing request to do, I've got a comic to do, I've got three fanfics that need to get completed so I can start on some new ones because I have ideas for some, I need to draw some more drawings before the holidays are up so I can keep updated with deviantART, I need to fix up my three OC's bios and I need to write out my two other stories (no one knows about them except me and my friends from school).**

**Great, it's like having two exams except it's all about imagination and creativity. I'm pretty sure they don't have that sort of exams XD ….Right? o.O**

**Better get started on the chapter and to warn you again, I will be rushing things more. Oh, and if I have some great ideas for a next chapter before tomorrow, I'll upload twice in one day ;)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

It was only 5 weeks later that Sam's stomach was starting to take its shape, if you looked close enough you could easily tell that she was pregnant. Maybe the baby wouldn't take as long as a regular human baby seeing that hers and Danny's is part ghost but they would have no clue when it would be born.

Danny drove to the hospital with Sam having cramps almost all over her body; the main area of pain was where the tiny baby was resting inside of her. She felt dizzy; she rested her head in her hand to see if that would help but it just made it even worse.

"Sam, don't worry. We're almost there."

"Oh man I feel dizzy." Sam said as she swung her body from left to right and then finally landed on Danny.

Danny smiled as he focused his eyes on the road once more; they had finally reached the hospital, he had to hold his fiancé so she could balance properly. Shortly after they went inside, Sam could see Doctor Bella Vausely waiting patiently out her office.

Bella gasped, she realised that it was time for another appointment and that Danny was with her.

'I guess she wasn't kidding when she said that the father was Danny Phantom.' She thought to herself feeling astonished.

"Hi Bella. I'm back."

"Bella?" Danny wondered.

Bella walked casually up to the couple, she could see that Sam was having more symptoms from the pregnancy. "Now, you need to rest for one thing."

Sam looked up and smiled. "Well, it doesn't really help when you have parents finally accepting for who you are."

Danny chuckled. "And a wedding to plan."

"Wow, that's a lot of work and especially with a baby on the way. Just wait in the waiting room; I'll be with you two shortly."

Danny and Sam sat down next to a small table with some old magazines, Danny read some while Sam was trying to go along with the pain but it was just so unbearable and the dizziness made her feel sick so she leant her head against the wall for comfort and rest.

She closed her eyes for a second then she heard her name and Danny's being called out. She groaned while Danny helped her up to her feet.

"I don't need that much help Danny." Sam exclaimed sounding annoyed.

Danny looked up at Bella.

"Don't worry Danny; it's just one of the symptoms."

"I sure hope so," Danny stated with a vague grin.

After they went in, Danny sat in a cushioned chair next to Bella's desk while Sam sat on the edge of the bed that was not completely soft but soft enough to sleep on. Sam patted the pillow then rested her head on it, she moaned in a relaxed tone and almost dozed off. She had been awakened by Danny.

"Danny! I was trying to sleep!" She said harshly

"Sorry Sam, but I think Doctor Vausely needs you awake for the appointment. Don't worry, as soon as we get back home you can have a nap." He smiled.

"You're fiancé has a point Sam. You can't be sleeping during your first look at the baby."

Sam raised her arm weakly. "Um Bella, how big would the baby be now?"

"You're 12 weeks pregnant. It should be the size of a plum."

"It feels like an orange to me."

Bella smiled and giggled. "Every growing mum feels that way."

"Yeah, but ours isn't the same as everyone else's growing babies."

"That's true Sam." She smiled. "Now, let's stop talking and have a look at that lower stomach of yours."

Sam laid her head back down on the pillow and pulled her short sleeve aqua top up to reveal the small lump of a baby forming around her lower abdomen.

"Well I can tell you one thing. It shouldn't be that noticeable yet."

"But, doesn't it vary from woman to woman?" Danny wondered.

"Yes it does, it's just a little unusual to me seeing that I've never had a patient like this before."

Bella then put some blue gel-like liquid onto her lower stomach and then used this remote –like object to look through her lower stomach.

Bella smiled when she saw what was on the screen next to her, Danny also looked and then gasped.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked tilting her head up a little.

"Sam, you said baby right?"

"What? Is there more than one?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, I see one…two…three tiny little heads there!"

"Three!?" Danny shouted, Danny plumped in his chair and rested his palm on his forehead. "Oh man, I really outdone it didn't I?"

"Three half ghost babies?! Oh man Danny, what the hell is wrong with you? It was bad enough that you were drunk." Sam complained

Danny blushed a bright tomato-like red; he rubbed his neck in nervousness.

"This would mean that you would be receiving more stretchmarks than regular women, but by you assuming their half ghost. They could help you with that."

"Maybe you can detect if they have ecto energy?"

"I'm not quite sure if we have that sort of technology. We'll have to study their DNA to see if there are signs of ectoplasm fused onto their DNA."

Sam looked up at Bella "Can you tell their genders yet?"

"It's a little early for that, their gender normally forms around the 18th to 26th week mark but it varies."

Danny rested his head in his hand that rested on the arm of the chair. "Can you see if you can?"

Bella looked up in hope. "I'll see if I can,"

She moved the remote-like object further down Sam's stomach; she eyed the screen carefully to see if there was any sign of gender formation.

"I can tell one of the baby's genders, would you like to know what this one is?"

Sam looked up at Danny who was thinking hard.

"Yes."

"Just one." Sam added.

Bella smiled. "This one is a girl."

Danny and Sam smiled with delight; they now knew that they were having a girl, the other two would be discovered when they were born which was still yet to be determined.

"Doctor Bella, we would like to know the due date."

"Oh," Bella face palmed. "I almost forgot about that."

She examined the children carefully. "Hmm…by the looks, I think they will be due on September 16th. Wow, that's actually a little fast, because the date now is March 2nd."

"Wow. Wait, how many months is that?" Danny asked feeling dumb

Bella giggled with her hand over her mouth. "About 7 months."

The next day while Sam was taking yet another pleasant nap, Danny had received a call from his sister Jazz.

"Hey Jazz. How's college been?"

"I've already gotten my degree in physics, so now I'm trying to find a suitable job. There's just so many to choose from!"

Danny laughed. "Well, I haven't got enough money to go into college yet."

"Oh, did you want some money after the baby is born and you're married?"

"You know about the baby? Did mum tell you?"

"She told me over the phone. " Jazz replied. "How is Sam? Is she coping well with a half ghost baby?"

"Jazz, I haven't actually told anyone else yet but, she's having three."

"Three?! Wow, I'd never think you would outdo yourself Danny!" Jazz giggled.

"Well how about you? Do you have a special someone?" Danny asked sounding as if she did.

Jazz blushed with a nervous voice. "I uh, may have an um…crush on someone…"

Danny sighed in impatience. "Jazz, why don't you just tell Tucker?"

"Because he's younger than me, which would make physiologically exactly 1 year, 10 months and four days younger than me!"

**Lol Jazz and her intelligent mind, she just won't admit it. Other than that….Sam's having THREE babies!? Wow, she's in for the ride of her life! **

**Please Review people! Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow as promised! ;D**


	25. A Visit From a Friend

**Okay, I was originally going to do another chapter for one of my other stories but then I got this great drawing idea that I didn't want to lose so I lost a couple of hours (because it's hard for me to draw feet -_-) So anyway, you've just found out that Sam's having THREE kids that could possibly harbor ghost powers and that Jazz has a crush on Tucker (that'll be a different smaller storyline).**

**Better get on with the chapter, and see if I have time after this to do a chapter of either A Matter of Time or Love Triangle because I don't want to risk getting writer's block on either of them. Since I haven't updated A Matter of Time more often than this one and Love Triangle, I may as well update that one, just for now so I don't get writer's block.**

**Okay, better get this done lol**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny had continued talking to his sister for another hour or so until Sam slowly woke herself up, she looked at the time. It was nearly 7pm, she screamed to Danny which startled him as the phone almost jumped out of his hand.

"Was that Sam?" Jazz asked.

Danny held the phone still and close to his ear in worry. "Yeah, and I think she just realised what the time was."

"I'll talk to you later Danny. Take care of Sam."

"DANNY!"

Danny closed his eyes tight at the sound of Sam's yelling voice then replied to Jazz. "I will, see you soon Jazz."

"Bye little brother!" she called.

Danny pressed the hang up button then received another irritation from Sam's loud voice.

"DANNY!"

"I'm coming Sam!" he called back to her.

'Gee, do I have to put up with this until it's over?' he thought to himself.

Sam tried to stand up but she needed help, and she needed to hurry up and make her veggie pasta before 8 o'clock otherwise then it'll be too late.

Sam looked up while struggling to get on her two feet, she saw Danny looking a little relaxed and worried.

"Well you took your sweet time, now hurry up and help me!"

"Oh, um sorry." He smiled supportively

After Danny helped Sam to her feet, she immediately led herself to the kitchen to prepare her dinner. She needed to hurry, she never liked having dinner after 8pm because normally at that time she would be having a small serve of dessert and then half an hour later would be having a shower.

"Um Sam? Are you sure you don't need my help?" Danny asked entering the kitchen.

"I'm fine thank you Danny." Sam replied, sounding a little annoyed.

Then Sam accidently sliced her finger, she screamed in pain as Danny quickly rushed to her side to see what had happened.

"I'll get a band-aid, run it under cold water." Danny ordered.

"I know what to do genius." She stated in a sarcastic tone.

The cut stung like hell when it came in contact with the cold running water, she held her breath and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the blood being rushed down her finger and then down the drain.

Not long later, Danny came back in the kitchen while also ripping out a band-aid for her.

"Here."

Sam quickly turned the tap off then pointed her finger at Danny as a sign that he should put it on for her.

During dinner, Sam was having more pain.

'How long would this pain go for!?' She thought

Danny didn't hesitate to ask, because he knew what response he would be getting in return.

About a week later, Tucker had come over to see how things were going. He was surprised at how much Sam had grown since he had last seen her.

"Wow, Sam you look…"

"Be quiet." She said, warning him.

Tucker just stayed silent and smiled until he saw Danny later on.

"Hey dude, how is everything?"

"Oh, we didn't tell you yet did we?" Danny wondered.

"So you did get her knocked up with a kid."

Sam sat down and pouted. "No, he didn't."

"Wait, what?" Tucker asked confused.

"He knocked me up with three kids."

"What!? Danny dude!"

Danny looked annoyed. "Don't even bother; I've already received that sort of response twice. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to receive the same thing from our parents."

Sam gasped as she sat up from her brief nap. "We haven't told them yet!" Sam gasped as another thought came to mind. "And we haven't discussed wedding plans yet! Oh man, I feel terrible!" She stated feeling tired.

"Sam, the only thing I want you to be worrying about is yourself. I'll do most of the worrying for you while you take the pain I gave you in return." He claimed as he laid his hands on Sam's shoulders.

Sam sniffled and smiled in relief. "Thanks Danny."

"I'm going to call my parents about it and after Tucker leaves, I'll call your parents because they would be more shocked than my parents."

"Yeah but, they would be shocked at you not me." Sam exclaimed.

"True, but they will be saying what pains and all that you would have to go through."

"Did I really need to know that?" Sam asked sounding annoyed while folding her arms. "I've already had the worst of it!"

"Sam, there's at least another...how long did the doctor say it was?" Tucker wondered.

While Danny dialled his parents number, he answered Tucker's question "Until September 16th, but she said that the date could change. It's the 13th now, so Sam would be about 13 weeks."

Tucker blinked with confusion.

"That's 3 and half months, at least another 6 months. Or probably less than that, seeing that they might have ghost powers."

Tucker chuckled. "Wow Danny, you really did do it this time."

Danny looked at Tucker, annoyed. He then heard a sweet hello that was his mother Maddie.

"Hey Mum, I need to tell you and Dad something."

"One moment Danny, Jack!" she called out.

Danny could hear the sound of pounding footsteps against the hard carpet in the background.

"What's it now sweet cakes?" he asked grinning.

"Danny has something to tell us." She exclaimed while putting the phone on speaker. "Alright, go ahead Danny."

Danny took a deep breath. "Sam's not only having one baby…she's having three."

All that Danny could hear was two loud 'what's from his parents and then he heard something that he was definitely expecting.

"Whoa jeez Danny, how did ya do it?"

_Side note: they know of his ghost powers, you must have read one of the earlier chapters to know this._

"Jack, he has ghost powers." Then Maddie gasped. "Is Sam okay!? How's she doing?"

Danny chuckled as a sign that Sam's doing okay. "She's fine; she's just trying to take a nap."

**I have to end it there for now because mum's gunna turn the laptop off because it's late *it was her fault in the first place***

**Well bye.**


	26. An Argument

**How long do I have to keep this up? Hopefully not too long, otherwise then I'll be more worried about my stories than my grades XD Anyway, sorry I had to go in the last chapter. I wasn't meant to do the chapter at 1am, it wasn't my fault that my family was distracting me -.- Well at least now they're not, so that might mean another chapter for one of my other stories! ^^ :D**

**Okay, better stop wasting time XD On with Chapter 26! Wow, that's a lot of chapters… o.O**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Maddie sighed in relief. "Phew, how about you Danny? How are you going through it?"

"Fine I think, is it normal for her to yell at me while she's pregnant?"

"Yes it is Danny, when I kept on yelling at your father he thought I was going to leave him."

"Yeah. Guess I should've spent more time listening in classes." Jack stated in the background.

Danny chuckled. "Maybe I should've too, I thought that 2 hour video documentary would have given me some hints."

"Well the only thing that matters now is that she has plenty of rest."

"I think she said that her pains have stopped, is that normal?"

"Yes it is. It means that the child-children are finally settling in safely, this normally happens at this time of the pregnancy stages."

Sam moaned as she tossed and turned while Danny was still talking to his parents, she was worried what her parents would think when they found out. How would they react? Would they be furious? Proud? Or worried?

"Okay Mum, I have to go. I think Sam wants some attention."

Maddie giggled. "Take care of her Danny. We'll call you soon to talk about the wedding plans."

Danny hung up the phone and smiled, then later realised what Maddie had just mentioned to him.

"Wait, the wedding? Wedding plans?"

"Hey Danny, am I going to be your best man?"

"Uh, duh. Who else would I ask to be standing next to me while I wait for my beautiful bride to walk down the aisle?" He exclaimed while staring at Sam almost blankly.

"Pfft, I'll probably be going into labour by then."

"When are you planning to have the wedding anyway?" Tucker wondered.

"We're not sure yet, we've been so busy with the three babies."

"You mean three mistakes?"

Danny face palmed. "Sam, I told you that it wasn't a mistake. I was being controlled."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure you were."

"I went up to see Clockwork about that night because I was suspicious of you-oops."

Tucker stared at both of them blankly as Sam started to heat up with fury.

"I'm uh...going to sit over here now okay?" Tucker stated while moving away nervously.

Sam stood up in a hurry then shoved Danny to the ground. "You bastard!"

"Oh, please tell me that was the mood swings." Danny hoped.

"Do you have to base everything off of the babies, that you made by accident!?"

"No! I just assumed that-"

"Oh please Danny. Just admit it! You were suspicious of me? You're soul mate!? You didn't trust me!?" Sam screamed as Danny tried to get back up.

"I think I should go."

"Stay put tucker!" Sam ordered.

"Sam please, it looked like you were hiding something from me. And I really wanted to know what had happened that night."

"So, I can't hide anything from you?" Sam stated while putting her hands on her hips.

"We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other. Sam, we're engaged. Once we're married, you can't break that promise."

Sam growled at him then stormed off upstairs while Danny calmly got back up onto his two feet about to follow her when he felt a touch on his wrist.

"Dude, I think she's been through enough today."

"I was just worried about her; I was worried if what she was hiding was hurting her." Danny sighed as he sat back down next to his best friend.

Tucker laid a hand on his pal's shoulder. "Don't worry Danny. You two are meant to have fights, what's a relationship without arguments?"

"Um…a plain and boring one?"

"Exactly, and speaking of boring. My life's not going that great. I still haven't found that special girl yet."

"Have you tried speed dating?" Danny suggested

"Oh hell no, I want to know who I'm dating. I want someone who's smart, understands my interest in technology. And who likes you and Sam as much as I do."

Danny chuckled in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure there aren't any-" Danny then had a sudden realisation 'hold on a minute, Jazz is perfect for him. Maybe I can hook them up somehow.'

"Danny? You were saying something?"

"Oh right, well good luck pal on finding that special girl of yours."

Tucker smiled. "Thanks dude, I'd better get going. My lecture starts in an hour and I need to get ready. Good luck with Sam." He smiled as he got up from the couch.

"Of course Tuck, I'll see you sometime okay?"

"Okay man, see you later." He called as he closed the door silently.

Danny then focused on getting Sam feeling better, the pregnancy excuse was getting a little old so he assumed it really was Sam who was getting mad and not the raging hormones. He later went upstairs to see Sam snugged up in bed asleep facing the door with still a disappointed look on her face as she slept peacefully. Danny sighed and closed the door, he went into his room which was the spare room and sat at his desk thinking about something else until she woke up again.

He stared at the two pamphlets on the desk while he slouched back into the blue rotating chair.

"Which one should I go to?"

He picked up the first one; it showed a very fancy college consisting of nearly 20 separate buildings. It had almost every degree you could think of. The college was called 'Sleek Verm College'.

The other pamphlet showed a much more simple college which would be much more affordable seeing that the wedding, engagement party and the kids would blow a lot of the money. It only had less than 10 separate buildings and it had most of the degrees you could get, mainly the common ones that have been chosen. It was called 'Amity College'

Danny then looked at the time, it was nearly midnight so he decided that he should sleep and wake up early to talk to Sam. He hoped that by the time she woke up, she would be much calmer than she was before.

During the night, Danny could hear Sam walking around. He could tell it was her by the sound of her footsteps, they've been slowing down lately because of the weight of 3 babies she's been carrying everywhere. Danny had left his door open to let the cool air in since he didn't want the windows open and that the fans were in the shed and that there was no air conditioning in his room but there was in Sam's.

Danny started to sweat a little, he had the quilt off but it still wasn't enough to mask the heat and sweating. So he got up and went downstairs to get a nice cup of ice cold water to see if that would cool him down but it didn't.

On his way back upstairs, he vaguely saw a shadow that turned out to be Sam; she was in his room whispering his name.

Danny knocked on the door, trying not to startle her. She turned around immediately.

"Danny? What are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Danny stated.

"You answer first."

"I was hot; I went downstairs to get a drink. How about you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what I did a few hours ago. I'm sorry, I was just a bit annoyed that you were suspicious of me and that you didn't trust me."

"I do trust you, and I wasn't suspicious I was worried about you. So I needed to know what was wrong with you."

Sam smiled, she hugged him tightly. Danny hugged her in return, and then felt something moving around in Sam's stomach. He gasped with excitement as well as Sam since she felt it.

"Danny…"

Danny was jaw dropped amazed then knelt down to rub her tummy.

"So there really is something in there?" Sam wondered sounding excited.

"Yep, three little accidents."

Sam giggled. "Well, say hello to them."

Danny looked up blank as paper. "W-what did you want me to do?"

Sam chuckled. "Talk to your three kids Danny."

Danny blushed. "Oh, okay then. Um, hi there kids. I'm your Dad; it's nice to finally feel you in there."

Danny felt humiliated but why would he? He was only doing this in front of Sam who happens to be his future bride and soul mate.

He sighed happily as he gave one more rub on Sam's stomach. "So, a girl and two other ones."

"Babies." Sam corrected.

"Um right."

Sam giggled as Danny came back up to hold Sam in his arms.

"I can't believe that we're going to be parents."

"And husband and wife." Danny added.

**AWW So cute! ^^ Don't ya think?**

**Stay tuned for another coming up tomorrow! ;D**


	27. Planning Time

**Okay, I think there's something wrong with my descriptive writing lately because all that I've been writing is speech, speech and even more speech -_- I need help, my writing skills are fading for some reason and my drawing skills are actually improving…well, sort of.**

**So if any of you have some skills that I don't have, then please help me out. Review or PM me**

**Oh, and sorry I didn't update last night. I was meant to but we were having some family time, as in staying up till 5am talking about random stuff XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

As Danny and Sam shared an intimate kiss with each other, Sam started to cry softly.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

She sniffled then wiped her nose. "I don't know. I think I just feel sorry for thinking you were spying on me."

Danny cupped her chin with his hand. "Sam, it's okay. It's all a thing of the past. We should now be looking into the future with three special babies." He stated while patting her stomach.

Sam smiled and then kissed him on the cheek. "Danny, come to my room if you want to sleep."

"But I thought that we couldn't sleep together until we were married because of your family's rules?"

"Danny, that's a thing of the past." She smiled.

Danny smiled in return then followed her to her cool air conditioned room; it was only spring but this is when the temperatures go all out of whack and storms occurring. Sam's bed was actually a queen sized bed so Danny didn't have to sleep on the floor like a partner that just had an argument; her sheets were softer than cotton wool and the mattress was supported with a sponge-like bed underneath the red sheets and black quilt.

"This is so comfy." Danny exclaimed while snuggling the pillow.

Sam smiled in the dark. "I'm glad you like it. You'll be sleeping in one of these for a long time."

Danny smiled then kissed Sam on the forehead. "I just can't wait to start sleeping."

"Let's sleep then." Sam replied sounding tired.

So for another 4 hours or so, the slept while cuddling together for warmth and comfort. Danny was living the dream; he had a fiancé, a best friend, parents that love him and three little accidents on the way. He couldn't wait for it to start, but he didn't realise that it had already begun.

The next day was when Sam's parents had called to speak to her about wedding plans.

"Sweetie, it's time we come over to discuss what we want to do for your wedding."

"Mum, just remember that this is Danny and my wedding you're helping out with?"

"Of course, we'll see you an hour after lunch."

"Alright, I'll see you at 2."

Sam hung up the phone and later leant on her couch to catch her breath, meanwhile Danny was out checking out the two colleges, he had his eyes on Amity College since that was something he could pay for with the help of his fiancé of course.

"Man, wish Danny could get back home soon, my parents will be here in two hours and I need his help."

She sat up then went to the kitchen to prepare a simple lunch, since she had cravings she decided to have some macaroni and cheese. There was nothing wrong with it, it didn't contain meat but it did contain a bit of calories that bothered her a little after she had another forkful.

"I feel like I'm eating too much, I feel bloated."

About 45 minutes later, Danny had returned home with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Sam, I just checked out Amity college and they said that they could get me in at only 20,000 dollars a year. Um, you can help me pay that much right? Because my parents only gave me 7,000 dollars"

"Are you kidding? That's cheaper than the one I was planning to go to."

"Oh," Danny replied while rubbing his tough neck. "Are you planning on going to Sleek Verm College?"

"Yeah, they provide more variety of choices in what degree you want to get."

"I know. But I'm on a tight budget, well how much is the one you're going to?" he asked sounding interested.

"Oh, well if you're going there for two years or less then it'll cost about 50,000."

"What!?"

"Oh no, that's just for one year. It's 100,000 for two years."

"How are you going to pay for that!? Surely you don't have that much money."

Sam slapped Danny in a joke way and giggled. "My family is filthy rich remember?"

"Oh right uh, I knew that." He chuckled.

"So anyway, my parents are coming over soon, have you had lunch?"

"Yeah, I grabbed some Nasty Burger on the way home. Did you want some? I did order a veggie burger."

"Naw thanks Danny, but I'm not that hungry. I already had lunch."

So later on, Danny sat down and enjoyed his Nasty Burger lunch while Sam was in her room brushing her long black hair while thinking hard about what her parents would say once they found out how many children she was having. Either she would get away with it because they would think the baby has ghost powers or they wouldn't think that way and be concerned about her.

"Oh man. My parents better not shower me with too many baby gifts at the baby shower; I plan to buy all the kids' clothes with Danny."

After she brushed the last knot out, she put the dark purple brush down and smiled at her neat hair in the reflection of the mirror. It made her feel good about herself. She was young, engaged, pregnant and most of all, beautiful. She knows that there will be that time in her life that she won't be able to keep herself looking pretty and that's when she goes into labour and giving birth to the three children. Oh well, all women hate that moment in their lives but straight after, you have a beautiful creation in your hands.

Sam looked down and patted her small but large looking bump.

"I can't wait to see you guys, I love you so much."

Suddenly, Danny knocked on the slightly opened door and it sounded a little serious. Sam turned around resting her palm on her large basketball bump; she was feeling like a nursing mother already.

"Hey Danny, I think I'm starting to feel the bond between these three."

"Yeah well, your Mum and Dad are here."

Sam gasped. "But, they weren't supposed to be here for another hour." She exclaimed sounding worried and confused.

So Sam followed Danny downstairs and saw her parents sitting patiently and happily on the couch waiting for their daughter to come on down to discuss wedding plans.

"Hello Samantha, how are you-"

They both then gasped at Sam's fast growing stomach, she was only 4 months pregnant but it looked like as if she was going to go into labour at any minute.

"Sam! What happened? Are the ghost powers starting to take affect?" Pamela, her mother asked sounding worried and shocked.

"And speaking of ghost powers, we need to make another appointment soon."

"I just had one nearly two weeks ago; we'll talk about that after we discuss wedding plans." Sam exclaimed sounding impatient.

"And, aren't we supposed to be getting our ultrasounds soon?"

"Well, doctor Bella said that they should come within a week or so after the appointment."

"Um, Sam? Back on topic please." Her father stated.

"Oh, right. Sorry Dad."

Sam then tried to sit down but she was having a little trouble since she had a lot of weight stressing her back out, Danny and Pamela helped her out.

"Thanks Danny and Mum, so anyway what's going on with the plans?"

"Well your mother and I have been thinking hard about when the engagement party should be."

"And I was going to ask you if I could help arrange the baby shower since you probably have too much stress on you now." She stated pointing to Sam's stomach.

Sam rested her hands on her large stomach that contained the three babies.

"And speaking of baby shower, how big have you gotten since we last saw you!? Your mother was never that big when she was carrying you."

"Is it the ghost powers?" Her mother asked with worry. "Did it speed up the process?"

"Well, Sam and I are not quite sure yet. When the doctor said the date it seemed okay but then she explained that it could change at any time."

Sam sighed. "Danny, sit down so I can explain it. Because I am the one that's going to be giving birth to them."

"What do you mean by them?"

Sam gasped and covered her mouth while her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Opps, I wasn't meant to tell you guys that way."

"Tell us what Samantha?" Pamela wondered.

Sam looked up at Danny, signalling him to tell them.

"Your daughter is having…three kids."

"What!?" both Sam's parents screamed.

"Oh boy." Danny said while covering his face slightly.

Pamela moved closer to her daughter. "Sam…"

Sam looked at her mother who didn't look pleased at the least, Sam started to shed tears.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't keen on planning-"

"That's wonderful!" Pamela declared.

"Huh?" Danny wondered.

"But, I thought you were mad at me?"

Mr Manson stood up and shook Danny's hand. "Well done boy.

"But there's one thing I need to ask that has been bothering me. Why choose to have kids at a young age?"

"Wait Pamela, don't you remember? They didn't plan this. It was a mistake."

Danny rubbed his neck in nervousness while laughing softly. "Uh yeah, I never knew an accident could cause three little accidents."

**Lol Danny, you really should pay attention more XD Okay, this speech thing is getting annoying. It's the only thing that keeps me writing! I need help! *runs around crazily***


	28. Ultrasounds and the Past

**Hey again, wow...this really is becoming a habit. I hope this story finishes soon so I can do A Matter of Time :/ Oh, and you guys did get the message that I'm losing my talent at descriptive writing right? Well, if any of you are better than me at that sort of stuff, I would love to have you help me out. It'll make my chapters so much easier to do and they would be more words longer XD**

**Well, better get on with the lame describing and loads of speech. Yes, I need that much help. PLEASE HELP! D: D:**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Even the smallest accidents can become a real chaos later on.

For example, the Earth and moon were made by what seemed a minor accident at the time. Then someday, that accident will turn into a ball of lava as the boiling sun expands in size and explodes (this is true, but it won't happen for long time) **A/N I'm an astronomic freak, I just wanted to use that as an example ;D**

Pamela smiled as she patted her daughter's large stomach. "I can't believe I'm going to have three grandchildren and all at once."

"I know," Sam chuckled. "I'm just worried when that day of full hard pushing out will come."

Pamela patted Sam's back with comfort. "Don't worry too much Sam. Just focus on keeping them nice and healthy, and this includes all of the 5 food groups."

"Wait, would this mean I would have to eat meat?"

Her mother looked down in guilt. "I'm sorry, but they need iron. Actually, even you should be having iron."

"But, I'm a vegetarian."

"Think of your kids Samantha." Her father added.

Sam sighed as she thought hard about her long no meat streak and her three iron-needing children.

"I'll think about it."

"Good, and remember Sammy, they can't have iron in pill form. So you will be having meat sometime soon."

"I don't want to, but…if it's for the kids then I might be able to make an exception."

Danny smiled and hugged her warmly and tight. "Sam, don't worry too much about losing your streak. You'll be actually feeding the kids, not yourself."

Sam looked down, sad. "Yeah, but that'll feed me too and I don't want my stomach meeting with meat for the first time since the last time I ever had it."

"When was that?"

Sam looked up at Pamela; she hoped that her mother could explain how she became a vegetarian seeing that she would remember it more than Sam would.

"It was her third thanksgiving. We were having a delicious turkey."

_*flashbacks to that day*_

"Happy thanksgiving my family." Mr Manson announced.

He knelt down next to his daughter and gave her a tickle.

"And especially to you Samantha."

Sam giggled as her nerves were tickled by larger hands.

"Daddy, stop. I want to eat."

"Dinner Samantha, it's pronounced dinner."

Sam just looked at her blankly then giggled.

Then Mr Manson cut up the turkey and gave Sam a drumstick cut in half, she picked up her safe knife and tried to cut it like a grown up.

Her mother laughed as Sam was struggling to cut some of the turkey off.

"Sam, let me help you with it."

"I can do it!" She pouted while crossing her arms.

While Pamela was cutting up the meat still tied to the bone, Sam eyed it with delight and impatience because she was just so hungry. But what she saw next, changed her love for meat forever.

Her mother had accidently cut the bone and a part of the meat that wasn't cooked through properly. There was a small amount of turkey blood drooling onto Sam's plate which made her scream.

"Ew! Go away!"

"Now don't worry my girl, it's just some blood from the turkey when they killed it."

Sam gasped, "Did it die?"

"Well, yes it did. Why do you think we're cutting it up right now?" Pamela asked while laughing a little.

"GROSS!" she screamed

Sam shoved her plate away and ran up to her room. That was the very day that she never touched meat again.

_*flashback ended*_

"She remained a vegetarian from that day forward. It was because she hated the look of blood pooling out of anything."

"Sam, I just had a thought. Wouldn't you remember this too?"

"Only a little since it was so long ago, but I'm glad I remember something from that night."

"So you hate the sight of blood?" Danny suggested.

Sam nodded disappointedly; she then walked off to go to the bathroom.

Danny looked with concern but then realised the reason. So he sat down without worry and discussed plans with Sam's parents.

"Hey, should we talk about this with my parents too?"

"We called them before we got here; they're planning the outfits and who's coming." Pamela explained.

"We told them to come at about 4:30 if that's okay?"

"Oh sure, until then we can talk about what you guys are planning to do."

"Well, we've come up with a whole lot of ideas that might fascinate you two." Mr Manson stated while pulling out a large book full of their plans.

"Wow. Um, maybe we can wait until Sam's finished." Danny shrugged.

"Of course, planning requires the whole family."

"So my parents should be here?"

"We'll have a get together sometime next month."

"All of us." Pamela added.

Then, Sam came back walking a little wobbly. The weight she was carrying was really getting to her; hopefully this wouldn't be for any longer. She was actually thinking of booking another appointment very soon so she could see if the due date had changed because if it did, then that would mean that her kids do have ghost powers.

"Sam, you okay?"

"I'm fine Danny. I'm just taking my time." She half laughed.

Danny was about to get up and help her when he heard Sam's mum stop him.

"Danny, she needs to learn how to carry three kids on her own. There will be times when you aren't there for her."

"Oh right. Like my college I just signed up for. I should get a reply within a week they said."

Later, there was a knock at the door and it wasn't Danny's parents.

"Um hi?" Danny asked sounding worried and confused.

"Delivery from the Amity Park hospital for a Danny Fenton and Samantha Manson?" A young woman asked politely.

"Uh yep, that would be us."

"Well, here's your package sir."

"Thanks."

While Danny closed the door, he read what the top of the envelope said.

"It's the ultra sounds!"

Everyone gasped with excitement.

Danny chuckled as Sam's parents tried to snatch it from Danny.

"Now, I think it's fair that the parents see them first."

As they opened them up with care, what they saw was astonishing. Their bodies were slightly green.

"Oh boy." Danny blushed. "I know I've heard and said this like a million times but, man I really outdone it!"

"What are those green splotches?"

"Ectoplasm by the looks." Danny replied.

"Let me see that!" Pamela demanded as she snatched it from Sam and Danny.

Pamela and her husband gasped with astonishment.

"Half ghost grandchildren?" Sam's father wondered.

"Well, we would be expecting this since she is in love with a half ghost who is actually a hero."

Danny thought of what Sam's mother had just exclaimed. A hero? There hadn't been any ghost fighting ever since Sam told him she was pregnant and that was strange. It didn't feel right to Danny. Heroes never really take a vacation that lasts 4 months and possibly more. He liked that he didn't have to fight ghosts but, he missed it. Even though if a ghost did try to hurt Sam, he would still enjoy kicking their butt back into the ghost zone. Maybe Danny should go to the ghost zone and ask for action? Did he want to actually put Sam's life in danger?

**Alright, I'm not so sure about that last part but the rest I'm okay with. Well, beside the no descriptive part! DX DX I need help! NOW! DX DX**

**Oh, and please review *grins all of a sudden, freaking you the hell out* XD**


	29. Wedding Plans

**Hey, you wanna know what I've done now? I have been planning out my chapters! Which is something I never really do! XD Okay, so far I've planned up to chapter 41. Yes, 41. There's going to be more than 40 chapters for this thing so I might be updating this twice a day if this story goes all the way through school and then it'll just be a hassle. -.-**

**I'm still not sure how many chapters there are going to be, but I hope it's less than 50 :)**

**Alright, let's do this chapter! XD Oh, by the way I still need help with descriptive writing… DX**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"Alright, can we get back on track? I thought you two were here to discuss wedding plans." Sam wondered while sounding impatient.

Pamela gasped. "Sam! You should be taking your first ultrasounds seriously, I did with mine and I'm sure Danny's mother did too."

"Yeah, about that. She kept on showing it to us when Jazz just had to pop the question about babies." Danny explained feeling annoyed.

Later on, after they talked about the ultrasounds and the triplets, they had finally started discussing wedding plans.

"Wait, what are you guys supposed to be planning and what are my parents doing?"

"I told you earlier, your parents are planning whose coming and the outfits that people would be wearing." Pamela exclaimed.

"Outfits for whom?" Danny asked sounding confused.

Sam nudged Danny in the arm "Us stupid! And the bridesmaids and your best man Tucker."

"Don't we just wear suits?" Danny suggested.

Sam's father looked disappointed with Danny's suggestion. "Danny, there is more than just suits us men wear to a formal party."

Sam thought for a little about that, she had never seen anything else formal on a man besides a suit. "Um Dad, maybe Danny's right. I mean, I've never seen any guys that have not worn a suit to a formal party."

"Back on topic people!" Pamela demanded.

Sam's father opened up the large book which contained some great places to host a wedding, lists of wedding decorations that could be used, and a list of reverends.

"Okay, we shall start with what place you should have the wedding."

"Wait a minute mum; don't we have to have an engagement party first?" Sam wondered.

"We'll discuss that with the rest of the future family. Right now we are discussing some of the most important wedding plans." Pamela stated.

Sam sighed, this wasn't going the way that she had hoped it would be. She wanted Danny's parents to be here too so they could all plan things together but, like her mother said they will meet up sometime next month which will be about mid April. It was only the 15th of March now.

"So Samantha, Danny. Which of these places would you like to get married?" Sam's father asked.

Danny and Sam read through all the pages that contained a picture and a small description of special places to have a wedding. Their first option was down by the beach with the setting sun, their next option was down near a private park and a small waterfall and their last option was a church.

"I'm not sure," Sam stated.

"Well, we'll tell you guys that we've chosen three options. One is the beach, one is at a private park and the last one is a church." Danny explained

"Well I think the church would seem like a suitable option." Pamela agreed

"We're not sure; we're going to have to think about that. How about we move on to something else?"

Pamela switched a few pages to show a page with decorations for every kind of wedding.

"Wow, jeez how many decorations are there?"

"Wait, and what about the food? Are you guys planning that too?" Danny wondered sounding concerned.

"Well, we heard that your father has an acquired taste so we're letting your parents plan all that out."

So for that next hour or so, they discussed many plans with many agreements and disagreements. It was then time to leave for them to have an hour's wait until Danny's parents would arrive to discuss plans.

"We'll see you sometime next month sweetie."

"Bye Sam and Danny, take good care of my daughter." Her father warned.

Danny chuckled as both he and Sam waved goodbye outside.

"Don't worry sir, I will."

Sam called a final goodbye as her parents drove off into the distance.

"Phew, man that was a load off my chest."

"Now both our parents know." Sam added.

"Yeah, let's go inside and rest."

"Maybe not inside." Sam replied with a smirk.

Danny smiled in return but was still unsure by what Sam had meant.

"I don't get it…"

Sam sighed in an annoyed tone. "Ugh, out the back!"

"Oh right. Wow, I hope the kids aren't like that." Danny half chuckled.

They walked out the back to sit on the wooden bench near the sliding glass door. As they sat down, Sam had an enormous cramp which caused her to scream extremely loud.

"Sam, you alright?" Danny asked, trying not to be too concerned.

"I'm fine Danny, just another cramp. It's just nature's way of killing me." She joked.

Danny laughed as Sam finally rested her head on Danny's shoulder. They both watched the slow moving clouds and eyed for funny shapes in them, thankfully the sun wasn't right in their eyes and that the fact that Sam had a veranda but it was quite small for some odd reason because Sam hates the sun almost more than anything else.

"I love this, why can't we just sit here all spring and summer?"

Danny choked on his laugh. "Um, because we'll cook."

"But you'll be able to help me. You have ice powers remember?" Sam asked while looking up at her handsome fiancé. She was just that lucky to have a guy like Danny to be marrying her and fathering her children. Like, what kind of fan girl would not want that to happen?

"Yeah I know, but still."

Sam giggled. "You just don't want to sit out here right?"

"No, because if I give you some of my cool air to you. There won't be enough for me."

"Oh you baby." Sam said as she flicked his forehead.

Danny pouted then laughed a little while stroking Sam's head.

"Wow, you hair's really soft." He then took a whiff of Sam's hair to see if it would smell as great as she looked. "Oh man and it smells nice too."

"Thanks." She replied while kissing him on the cheek, making him blush a little.

For that next hour or so, they admired the view while having small but random conversations about their lives and their surroundings such as the sky and the grass. They didn't realise that it was nearly 4:30; they heard a loud banging on the door. This made them both gasp and jump startled. Danny hopped up to see who it was, and realised that Jack had made a dent in the door.

Before Danny opened the door, he heard his mother speaking and she didn't sound too pleased.

"Jack! You have to fix that!"

"Well I'm sorry but, how else are they supposed to hear us?"

"Why don't you try calling them?" she suggested with an eyebrow while also sounding annoyed.

And finally, Danny had opened the door. "Hi Mum, hey Dad. Broke the door almost I'm guessing?" He asked while he smirked.

"No." Jack answered looking guilty with his arms folded and small grin.

Maddie sighed. "Don't worry dear, we'll fix it and by 'we' I mean you Jack."

Jack pouted as they all moved inside.

"Where's Sam?" Maddie wondered.

"She's out the back; she was a bit startled when we both heard the loud banging."

"Yeah um…sorry about that." Jack exclaimed while rubbing his neck in humiliation,

Not long later, Sam a=had come inside.

"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. These three things are hard to carry sometimes."

Maddie chuckled. "Don't worry Sam; I felt the same way when I carried Danny and Jazz. But mainly Jazz, she was just so heavy."

"Maybe because she was the first child?" Danny suggested sounding annoyed.

"Right." She smiled in return.

"So, what were we here for again Maddie dear?"

Maddie sighed in an annoyed tone. "We're here to discuss wedding plans with the future married couple."

"Oh right. I knew that."

"No you didn't."

Sam coughed a little, trying to get everyone back on track. "So anyway, what have you guys planned up for our wedding?"

"Oh, we planned a lot Sam. You should really see how much my brain can fit."

"Jack, it couldn't even fit why we were here in the first place."

Jack blinked with confusion.

**Lol oh Jack, I do him great don't I? Oh by the way, STILL NEED HEELLPPP! DX DX**


	30. Accepted to College, Another Appointment

**Hi again, here to do chapter 30 of A Boundary Away ^^ now, as I said in the previous chapter…I have been planning out my future chapters instead of thinking it on the spot because it's easier and more fun :D I want to have about 48 chapters at LEAST! I'm hoping not to go beyond 50 chapters but we'll see how it goes :)**

**So far, I've planned up a month before Sam is due but there is still so much that needs to happen and I don't like speeding things up too fast and missing big chunks of the story. I like it to flow if you know what I mean; I don't plan on having a sequel if you guys were wondering because I think this story is really good?**

**Oh, one more thing. Just a little tip for some writers, in order to make more chapters you need to fully understand the concept of what's happening and actually be in love or obsessed with your story. Don't just write it to amuse the reviewers, amuse you as well :)**

**P.S Sorry for the minor errors in some of my most recent chapter, I'll get around to fixing them soon ;)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

After a few minutes of explaining why Jack was there in the first place, Maddie placed a heavy book on the table. This immediately hurt Sam's head as well as Danny's. They knew that they would have to take in a lot of information in the next hour or so and there was no backing out. They needed to do this unless they wanted more stress on their shoulders.

"So, where should we start?"

"Start where?" Danny wondered sounding confused.

Maddie giggled in disappointment. "Opps, I mean when."

"When do you want to have everything?"

"The wedding." Maddie answered to Sam.

"Well, can it be after I have the kids?" Sam asked, scratching her head.

"Well sure Sam, every pregnant woman would prefer it after the children."

This made Sam smile, she could get that weight over her shoulders, but the real struggle was when the engagement party was going to be. She hoped that it wouldn't be too close to when she was due; it was another 6 months until that would happen. But, like Bella said at their last appointment, the due date could change.

Danny was just sitting there in silence for about half an hour, while Jack couldn't stop talking about what food there should be at the wedding. While Maddie was trying to stop Jack from talking while Sam was sitting with a face of humiliation.

After Maddie had finally silenced Jack, she tried to make Danny talk once more.

"Danny? When would you like to have the wedding?"

Danny turned to his mum still a little dazed. "What? Oh, well what do you think Sam?"

"She already asked me." Sam answered looking and sounding annoyed with her arms crossed and eyebrows narrowed. "I told her to ask you."

"Oh, okay. Well uh…I'm not sure, how about we focus on when the engagement party is going to be."

"Now Danny, that's when we all meet up next month, right now, we are focusing on the wedding. And we're in charge of the dates of these special occasions, so pick a date."

"But not the fudge eating contest, I need to win it. It's my 12 year streak and I don't want to break it." Jack exclaimed.

Maddie face palmed at her husband's love for food, she really hoped that he would go on a diet someday but that seems to just move further away.

Danny thought hard, he was too worried about everything else to think of a suitable date for Sam and his most special date of their lives. There was one thing he knew and that was to make it after his birthday, the engagement party that is.

"I can't really think about the wedding right now. But I can think of a date for the engagement party."

This brightened up Sam's mood; finally, something was being planned around here.

"Alright then Danny, give a date." Jack exclaimed.

"I was thinking sometime after we meet up, like week or so."

"Which reminds me, when are we meeting up?"

"Mid April." Jack grinned.

Maddie sighed in an annoyed tone. "She meant the actual date Jack. April 18th Sam." She answered.

"Oh okay." Sam replied.

"So how about the 26th? That's a week later isn't it?" Danny wondered.

"And a day." Sam added.

"Right."

"Then it's settled." Maddie stated while snapping her hands together. "We'll have the engagement party on the 26th of April."

"Is that when the wedding is?" Jack asked sounding excited.

"Jack!" Everyone shouted.

For about another hour or so, they didn't really talk about wedding plans. They actually planned out who's coming to the engagement party, what food there would be and a few ideas of what everyone was going to wear to the party.

A week passed, nothing but waiting patiently for someone to call them or knock on their door but nothing. Then on one of those days while Sam was checking the mail, she noticed an envelope with 'Amity College' written on it. It was addressed to Danny, this made Sam smile but worry. What if he got accepted? Would that mean she wouldn't see him as much anymore? Sam thought while nervous and worried.

Danny was outside watering the grass because it was starting to get hot and there hadn't been much rain lately. But the forecast next week was a few small storms and a bit of rain, all sunny after that which meant it would be fine for the engagement party. They haven't told Sam's parents that they've been planning the engagement party without them and not about the wedding, they were going to tell them but they thought it would be great to tell them when they all meet up on the 18th of April which was just under three weeks away.

While Danny was hosing the grass, he accidently tripped because he was walking on a wet patch. He fell and got his dark blue jeans wet but not drenched, you could tell that they were wet though.

Then Sam came out, she saw her fiancé trying to stand up but kept on slipping due to the slippery grass which was already watered.

Sam giggled as she slowly walked towards him. And at last, Danny managed to stay up without getting his jeans fully drenched in water.

"Oh, hey Sam. What do you have there?" He asked while almost hosing the fence.

"Um Danny?" She asked while pointing to where the hose was.

"Oh," Danny tried to keep on track but couldn't. So instead, he switched it off by the handle and sat down with Sam at the bench near the sliding door.

"It's a letter from the college you told me about."

"Really?" Danny asked sounding excited. "I hope I got accepted!"

He tore the envelope open because he was just that excited to see if he got in or not. He forgot that if he got accepted, that would mean he wouldn't be seeing Sam as much anymore and it would be unfair to her.

Danny read the unfolded paper in silence; Sam could see his eyes darting from the left to the right several times until his reaction changed.

"I got accepted!"

Sam tried to look happy and gasped as wide and as happily as she could. "Danny, that's amazing!"

Danny chuckled with delight. "I know! This means after I get a degree in astrophysics I can be an astronaut!"

"Um, Danny. Astrophysics isn't a degree. And I'm not sure if your grades were high enough so you could apply."

"Oh Sam, they'll accept me. They know I'm part ghost!" He grinned.

Sam sighed in impatience. "Alright, what you need to get is a degree in physics, maths and engineering."

"How do you know all that?" Danny asked while raising an eyebrow.

Sam face palmed. "Duh, I'm looking for a college too. But I won't be able to go to one now since I'll be due in about 4 or 5 months."

Danny thought about this, he could get his dream job and be an astronaut or wait until Sam has kids and wait until she gets her college degree. He was unsure whether Sam will be okay to cope with the three kids on her own for a while. But Danny didn't want to wait; he wanted solid work so he could earn some money instead of needing some from Sam's family.

"Danny, before you make up your mind of whether you want to go to college or not. We need to arrange another appointment."

"Well, why don't you call Bella and ask when she's available next?"

"Okay, " Sam answered as she got up slowly while trying to make her spine go straight again.

Danny helped her up then went up to the spare bedroom where most of his belongings were and then placed the unfolded paper next to the pamphlets he had got a while ago about the two colleges in Amity Park.

Sam dialled Bella's number that was on a piece of paper she had written it on the first time she went there.

After a few rings, she answered. "Hello, Doctor Vausely speaking. How may I help you patient?"

Sam chuckled a little. "Hey Bella, it's me Sam."

"Oh hello Sam, nice to hear that you're still alive." She joked.

Sam laughed in return. "I would like to arrange another appointment before the end of April. Or whenever else you're free."

"Well, I'm free for the next two hours then I have to meet up with some other patients. Did you and Danny want to come down here now? If you're not busy that is."

"We're not busy." Sam smiled. "We'll be down there in about 20 minutes."

"See you then Sam!" she called back.

Sam replied with a quick goodbye then hung up the phone. She called to Danny who was just happening to be running down the stairs at that precise time.

"Yes Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam looked annoyed when Danny asked her that. "I'm fine. We're going down to the hospital now for an appointment."

"Why now?"

"Because she's free! Now, get in the car and drive us there!" She demanded.

'Man, I hope she has those three kids soon. I'm bound to get a smack on the head for just not putting my plate away' Danny thought while looking worried.

**Another chapter done for the day, and in the nick of time too! XD Oh, just to let you know…there will be a surprise happening in the next chapter. Can you guess what it is? *giggles secretly***


	31. A Surprise

**I think I might be updating twice a day since I've planned out more than 12 chapters and there's only less than 2 weeks until another year of school starts. And since I've been updating this once a day, I was thinking for some days I'll update twice a day if that's not too much for you readers ^^; **

**Okay, better stop blabbering on (I don't think you guys even read this bit XD). I need to get this chapter done, there's meant to be many things happening in this chapter.**

**Oh, and I'm guessing no one bothered to answer my little question ^^; oh well, you'll find out soon enough :D**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny was starting to feel worried about Sam, what if the due date had become nearer? What if she went into labour during the engagement party? It couldn't be that early, could it?

Those thoughts ran through Danny's head as he focused on the road that was heading towards the main hospital.

It took another 10 minutes or so for them to reach the hospital, in the meantime Sam was cramping up again. She was starting to feel impatient but she had no reason why. She could only blame the traffic lights.

As Danny parked the car in the parking lot, he unbuckled his seatbelt then was about to get out when Sam screamed.

"Hurry up!"

Danny looked back in shock and annoyance. "Alright Sam, I'll get there."

"C'mon, she has less than two hours now!" Sam stated while folding her arms as Danny ran over to her door.

As Danny helped her out, she almost slapped him for being too slow in her perspective.

Later on, they were in the main area of the building. They spotted Bella after a few minutes, she was a little shocked at how much Sam had grown since she had last seen her. She immediately walked over to the couple and guided them to her office room.

"So, how have you been since we last seen and spoke to each other?"

Sam sighed in a happy tone. "A few cramps here and there."

Danny walked up to Bella then whispered to her.

"I think she's getting mood swings too."

Bella chuckled. "There's no need to whisper her mood swings to me."

"Danny, stop keeping secrets from me!" Sam demanded.

Danny sighed. "See?"

Bella giggled at the situation. "Don't worry Danny; it's just part of becoming a mother. It's natural for her to scream at you, she still loves you just at a higher rate due to her hormones."

"Well, now that I understand it," Danny continued with his hands in his pockets. "Why don't we do the reason why we're here in the first place Sam?"

"I just want another ultrasound to see if you can pick up any traces of ectoplasm."

"But I told you last time Sam; we don't have that kind of technology developed here in the hospital."

Sam clenched her fists. "Just try it!"

As Sam lay down and Bella prepared the ultrasound machine, Danny asked a question that he should have known a long time ago.

"Um, doctor Bella? Does the mood swings vary from person to person?"

"You mean woman to woman?" Bella corrected, activating the machine.

"Uh yeah I suppose."

Bella chuckled at Danny's confusion. "Well to answer your question, yes. It does vary from woman to woman."

Sam lifted up her dark purple maternity shirt up a bit to show her large stomach with already many stretchmarks and a line down underneath the centre of her stomach.

As Bella examined her stomach with the remote-like object being moved around her stomach with the blue gel helping it, she eyed the screen very carefully to see if she could find the three babies swarming around inside her.

"Ah, here they are. All bunched up together." Bella smiled.

"Can you see anything green?" Sam asked while tilting her head up a little.

"Actually…now that you mention it, I do see something green in their bodies. Is that the colour of ectoplasm?"

"Yes, we saw that same colour in the ultrasounds. We thought you would've known of the green splotches in their bodies." Danny explained.

"Hold on a minute."

"What do you see?"

"I see…a lot of green on one of the children. The other two have only very little, and I think it's unstable."

So for about an hour, Bella examined the three children with all the technology she had. A few days had passed; they were both at the mall looking for baby clothes.

"Aw Danny, this one looks cute. What do you think?" Sam asked while holding up a small pink baby outfit for the girl that they knew about.

"Cute. Oh, how about this one in case if we have a boy or maybe even two boys?"

"Aw, we have to buy that. It's just so cute."

So Danny and Sam spent another hour or so finding some special clothes for their kids. They also bought some baby furniture for the spare room that the triplets would be staying in; they bought two cribs, a changing table and some baby toys. They left the building with a few bags full of baby clothes. Most of it was girl clothes because they were only certain about there being one girl; they were planning to find out about the other two once she gave birth.

"I loved that store; it had everything we were looking for."

"Yeah well, at least you don't have to carry two boxes full of crib parts."

"I told you to only get one at a time." Sam stated.

"Yeah but, that would mean more time at the shops. And I hate going to the shops, nothing but walking around looking for stuff I don't even need."

Sam looked annoyed at Danny's statement. "So, you hate shopping for our kids clothes?"

"No, it's just when I was a kid I really hated it, sorry if you thought wrong Sam."

Sam chuckled a little. "That's okay Danny. I was just thinking you were afraid of the triplets."

"Oh no, I'm not afraid at all." Danny exclaimed while trying to carry the two large boxes to the parking lot.

They were near the entrance of the store; Sam was holding the bags by her fingertips. She was carrying at least 3 green recyclable bags on each hand, it felt like carrying another three babies to her except they were in her hands. To Danny, it felt like as if he had just gained about 35 pounds.

"Are we nearly to the car yet?" Danny asked while grunting every time he walked.

"I thought you could handle this sort of thing, haven't you been fighting ghosts lately?"

"No not really. The last thing I fought was a dark shadow which was quite some time ago. In fact, I can't remember that when was. It had been so long ago."

"Wow."

"So, how far are we to the car?"

Sam chuckled. "You do realise we haven't even left the mall yet?"

Danny groaned in a very annoyed and tired tone. "Oh come on!"

Sam giggled. "Now you know how I feel carrying a big load,"

Danny pouted as they finally left the building.

As soon as they arrived home, they were too tired and lazy to get all the bags and boxes out so they headed straight for inside. As they walked towards the door, he smirked. He had planned a surprise for Sam whom he hoped that she would like, and he saw no suspicion on Sam's face.

Danny handed Sam the keys to open the door. "Here Sam, you open the door." He smiled.

"Um, okay. Why? Are you going to get the cribs now?"

"Oh no, I'll get them later."

Sam gave a suspicious look at him; he tried not to give it away so he just tried to smile without looking guilty.

It was just past sunset, so it was a little dark but there was some dim light coming from the west.

As Sam opened the door, it was dark. So she turned the nearest light switch on and what she saw next astonished her.

"Surprise!" Everyone called.

"Happy birthday Sam!" Jack claimed.

"Jack, it's her baby shower." Maddie exclaimed while she face palmed.

"Oh my god! Danny, did you plan this? All for me?"

"No, not just for you." He smiled with his hands moving down to Sam's stomach. "For them three as well."

Some of Danny and Sam's families were there and Tucker too. Danny parents and sister were there as well as his aunt, uncle and step cousin. Sam's uncle Craig was there, as well as her favourite cousin Nisha and her grandparents as well as her grandmother.

Sam smiled as she sat down in between Jazz and Maddie.

"We hope we didn't startle you Sam. Danny was worried that we may have frightened you." Jazz exclaimed.

"Frightened? No, you surprised me!" she called to everyone in the room.

Danny chuckled as Sam's mood was much brighter than it was before; she saw all the happy faces that she had always loved to see.

As Sam was unwrapping some baby gifts, Danny shared some lemonade with his old pal Tucker.

"Dude, aren't you going to see what everyone got for your kids?" he asked while raising his glass to his lower lip to drink.

"Pfft, I'll see it all after. Oh hey, I got accepted!"

"You got in? Great job dude! So, when are you going to start?"

"No clue yet. I'm still thinking about it."

Sam was glad to see many more outfits for the babies; she also got two packets full of pacifiers from her grandmother.

"You need them girly. They won't stop cryin' Just like your mother did."

"Mother!" Pamela exclaimed.

Sam held up a small hooded jacket for one of the babies if it was a girl "This is all very wonderful guys, I really appreciate it."

**Aww don't ya love moments like that? So cute and all happy ^^ Well, now you know what the surprise was. There's going to be some bad stuff happening in the next chapter but not too bad though ^^;**


	32. Home Alone

**Whoa, it looks like there will be more than 50 chapters -_- Because I've planned out 46 chapters but I've only got up to the birth! Wait, they're actually not born yet! DX Oh why am I so good at flowing? And why do I like it!? X( DX I need to get this done otherwise it'll intervene with my school life! I have to get 5 stories, 1 novel, 2 posters and 3 OC's bios to get done! WAAA! What have I done to myself! DX DX**

**Okay, better not get overboard here. You get that I've got so much to do but so little time. I'll just give it to you straight, there's a good chance that I'll be updating more than once a day sometimes during these 12 days. I'll try not to rush it too much; I just don't want it to become more important than my education… -_-**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"Danny, go sit next to her. If I remember correctly, we planned this for you and her."

"Yeah but, I planned it in the first place." Danny replied to Tucker.

Tucker ignored Danny's reply and shoved him towards Sam. He grunted as Sam looked up with a smile.

"Hey Danny, we don't need to buy another crib. Your mum just gave me another one!" Sam exclaimed pointing to the box.

Danny scratched his head and looked at the box. "Oh wow, looks like I won't be breaking my back after all." He chuckled as he sat down next to Sam and looked at a few of the gifts.

"Hey Dad, what did you get us?"

"Oh wait, was I meant to give you something?" Jack wondered.

Maddie and Jazz face palmed as Danny and Sam chuckled cheerfully.

"That's okay Dad. The crib was enough."

They spent another hour enjoying a few healthy drinks and snacks while Danny and Sam enjoyed admiring their gifts. There were a few rubs on Sam's stomach by most of her family and Danny's step cousin, and a few congratulations from the men to Danny.

As they all started to leave one at a time, Danny started to prepare dinner while Sam smiled and waved to the others. Tucker was the last one to leave, he patted Danny on the shoulder in good luck then left saying goodbye to Sam as she slowly sat up to lock the door for the night.

"Oh man it's late."

"Don't worry so much Sam; I'm making a simple salad."

"Oh but I'm hungry! Did you get any…uh…m-meat?"

"Meat? Well yeah just for me, but your mum said that you should have it."

"I want you to cook some for me."

"Well I've got some chicken pieces; did you want me to cook them?" Danny asked opening up the fridge.

"Wait, don't."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Sam nodded as she walked into the kitchen through the arched door.

Not long later, they were both sitting down in the dining room enjoying a simple salad with a few small baby gifts around them. It made Sam feel more relieved, this meant that she didn't have to do anymore baby shopping. All she had to do was help plan out the wedding and help figure out where the baby stuff would go. The children would all stay in the one room which was the room that Danny had stayed in, and then when they grow to toddlers they'll have separate room since Sam had two other rooms for storage space and study space.

"Danny, you still need to get the stuff out of the car."

Danny moaned as he dropped his fork into his salad. "Oh man, do I? But I don't want to."

Sam giggled. "Don't you start; we're already going to have three of them soon. I don't want four."

Danny chuckled as he sat up properly. "I know. Sorry Sam. As soon as I finish the late dinner, I'll get the stuff while you have a shower. It is your shower night right?"

"Yep." Sam replied as she ate another piece of lettuce. "Thanks for reminding me." She smiled.

After dinner, Danny spent about half an hour unpacking the car and assembling the cribs together in the room that the triplets would be staying in for about a year or two.

At that same time, Sam was in the shower admiring her large stomach. She couldn't even see her feet anymore, she would have to bend over to see them but then she'd be in a bit of pain. As she washed her body with soap and then ran the soap over her large belly, two kicks were felt. Sam gasped with excitement as she whispered a quiet hello to the three babies.

Meanwhile, Danny was having a hard time assembling the three cribs. Thankfully, the one that Maddie had given them was already half assembled so he just had to put all the big pieces together.

2 days later was the start of April, Danny had finally made up his decision to go to college. He didn't take any thought into how Sam would be able to cope with all the stress, he was only thinking of himself at the time.

Shortly after breakfast, he told Sam about his decision.

"Sam, I'm going to college."

"What!?" She shouted as she dropped her spoon into her cereal bowl. "Why?"

"I want to…oh, I didn't think about you at the time." Danny smiled looking guilty.

Sam looked annoyed and folded her arms. "So, I'm guessing you want to put more stress on my shoulders?"

"No, like I said Sam I wasn't thinking about you at the time. Well, maybe Jazz or your mum could help you."

Sam narrowed her eyes at Danny as he sweated a little in worry and nervousness. "Uh, I'd better get going. See you in about three hours Sam."

Sam said nothing in return, she muttered to herself as soon as he closed the door.

"Idiot. He thinks he can make me do all the work. And I'm not even his wife yet! I don't need this kind of treatment!" she exclaimed as she clenched her fists on the table.

Suddenly, Sam started to cramp up again. As she tried to get up, the cramp worsened and felt as if a thousand needles were being stabbed into her hips and stomach. For about another hour and a bit, she couldn't stop moaning and groaning as the cramps only worsened. It was like a stomach ache but a very painful and tight one.

She sat in the bathroom cramping up for another half hour, she wasn't sure whether it was a stomach ache or cramps. You could hear her moaning from all over the house.

As another hour went by, she wanted to call for some help but then she received a soft knock on the front door.

Sam sighed. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's your mother, Samantha."

Sam sighed then opened up the door to let her in. She sat back down and sighed in sadness and worry.

"What's the matter Sam?" her mother asked while placing her wedding plan book on the coffee table.

Sam rested her head in her hand. "I don't know, maybe it's the two hours alone with random cramps every now and then."

Pamela looked around the room and in the kitchen a little while still sitting down next to Sam.

"Where's your fiancé sweetie?"

"He's in college."

Pamela gasped with her hand over her mouth. "Why on Earth would he do that?"

"So he doesn't have to ask money from us, and be away from me until I go into labour." She answered in a harsh tone.

"Well, that's no place that a fiancé and an expecting father should be. He should be home catering to your every need until the children are born."

"No Mum just let him be. He needs the money, even though I'm paying for it." She pouted.

Pamela giggled. "Let's go on with the reason why I came here shall we?"

"More wedding plans I'm guessing?"

"Yep, now. I know this is most probably Danny's family's handling but, who do you want as your three bridesmaids? Oh, and who do you want to be a flower girl?"

Sam thought with her index finger over her mouth. "Hmm, well for bridesmaids I wouldn't mind Jazz. And the flower girl could be Nisha."

"Well what about the other two bridesmaids?"

"I can't think about them right now." She shivered.

"Oh, are you cold?"

"No, I just feel lonely and annoyed." She stated.

"Well how about we move on to the engagement party."

"The engagement party?"

"Yes, the engagement party."

"Oh, okay. Well weren't we going to discuss this sometime later when we all meet up?"

Pamela sighed. "I would but your father won't stop telling me to ask you about it."

Sam sighed then looked away. "I just…feel so lonely without him…."

"Sam?" Her mother asked with care.

Sam clenched her fists in fury and in anger. "Why does he have to go to college now for!? Can't he wait after the kids are born!?"

Pamela chuckled. "I think it would be better if he started now."

"But you said a minute ago that he should be home."

"True, but if he started after you had the kids you would be under a lot more stress."

Sam thought about that. "Well, I guess you're right."

**Well…I have to end it there because that was all I planned out for this chapter and that I can't really think anything else up to keep this going another few hundred words or so, so yah. Sorry ^^; Oh man, this story better end soon otherwise then it'll interfere with my school life -_-**


	33. Alone Again

**Hey, I just got all my school stuff figured out. Well, most of it anyway (just the eraser and USB). XD Okay, today I won't be updating twice because I need to get up early tomorrow because my friends coming over early (lol if you think 11am's early XD (it's the summer holidays over here by the way)). So anyways, I think you guys are actually reading this bit because it's either me or one of my reviews is related to something I said o.O**

**Better get on with the chapter right? Lol Yeah, I'd better get this one done. Wait; did you guys want a little spoiler about what's happening in one of the later chapters? I don't care I'm just going to give it away but that's the only thing I'm going to tell you! *stares* Okay, in chapter 36, it'll be time for the engagement party. I'm still not sure when the wedding is going to be yet but I am pretty close to Sam having the kids.**

**I think I will go over 50 chapters and if I can't update twice a day, it would most likely cut in to school. So don't be so surprised if I don't update every day after January 30****th****. But I will try to update twice a day when I can ;)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Shortly after Pamela had finished discussing more wedding plans with her daughter, she left for home and then not long later, Danny knocked on the door. Sam had just rested her head on the dark purple fluffy cushion, she hoped he had taken the spare key with him but unfortunately, he didn't. So he continued to knock on the door for another minute or so while Sam had gotten the message that he didn't bring the spare key with him.

Sam groaned as she sat up slowly so all her weight could be moved to the front of her body without any painful cramps. She ended up getting a minor cramp as she got up a little fast than usual.

"Just wait Danny; I need to get rid of this pain!" She demanded, wanting more time.

Danny sighed on the other side of the door. "Oh, alright Sam. Just take your time."

So about two minutes later, Sam managed to walk over to the door and open it so Danny could come in.

"Sorry, I just had another cramp. But I'm fine now, so don't worry so much. So, how was your first time at college? Did it all go well?"

Danny sighed in relief as he went to the fridge for a drink. "It was actually quite fun, but it's really weird sitting in a big lecture room for nearly 3 hours."

Sam chuckled. "Wow, I wonder what it's going to be like when I go to sleek Verm College."

"Oh, so you are going to that college?"

"I got accepted months ago. I was just…pregnant at the time…"

"Oh," Danny sighed. "How many weeks pregnant were you?'

"Only three weeks pregnant." She sighed as she looked depressed and sad. "Now I have to wait until you get a degree which will be how long?"

"Umm…." Danny wondered as he scratched his head. "Another 3 years I think."

"Oh." Sam sighed in an annoyed tone.

They later had some dinner.

For another two weeks or so, Danny was constantly leaving the house to go to college. This left Sam in the hands of some serious help, her cramps were worsening by the day. She was worried that the time for the kids' birth was near. She wanted another appointment but she only just had one so she had to wait until later on.

During those two weeks, it was really tough for her. She was feeling strange movements that didn't feel right, she didn't realise that was just her kids having the hiccups inside of her. She searched it up later that day then felt relieved that it was only hiccups.

A few days later during the two weeks still, Sam had yet another pregnancy problem. She woke up screaming and feeling a cold sweat upon her forehead, she felt anxious of her nightmare becoming real. She dreamt about giving birth to three monsters, her kids were actually part ghost so that made her dream a nightmare. She didn't realise this until she searched it up later that morning.

While Danny was preparing for another lecture, he noticed Sam muttering some words from the computer, he could tell because it was about pregnancy symptoms.

"Hey Sam, you okay from this morning?"

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just searching up nightmares for expecting mothers and it turns out that they're very common during the second trimester."

"Tri-what?"

Sam sighed in an annoyed tone. "You won't understand you're not carrying three little 'accidents'" she giggled after she said that. "I had a nightmare last night about giving birth to three little monsters and it was really painful, it was somehow more painful than normal but, I don't know what normal feel s like. Anyway, it said that those dreams are common during this time in a pregnancy so it's nothing major I should worry about."

"Oh, well I'm off to college for another lecture. I'll see you in a few hours Sam." He stated as he kissed Sam quickly on the forehead.

"Okay but-"

"Bye Sam!" he called as he closed the front door.

Sam sighed in a sad and gloomy tone, she later heard the car engine turning on then backing out of the driveway and heading off to the Amity College.

So in that situation, Sam went off to do her chores around the house. It had been a bit stormy lately but it calmed down only a few days ago so she didn't have to water the garden too much but she wanted something to do. After that, she went inside and done up a bit of the kids' room. The cribs had already been assembled, all that was left was to arrange the toys and put all the decorations up on the wall. The spare bed was moved into one of the other spare rooms just in case if Danny and Sam had a major fight while the kids were still in their toddler stages.

Sam placed her hands on her hips as she stood in the archway of the door frame. "Okay, where should I start?"

She then felt a gentle kick from one of the children; they could actually hear her by this point. This made her feel all warm and happy inside, she rubbed her stomach them replied quietly.

"Let me decide okay?" She giggled afterwards.

Sam headed towards the two boxes in the far right corner; the three wooden but safe cribs were on both sides of the room. There was a pink one on one side of the room which was from Maddie, while the other two were near each other on the opposite side of the pink crib. The window was on the wall in between the cribs, it was fairly large, and it had thick black curtains to block out most of the sun's light since the room faced the south east.

There was another box next to the pink crib which was for the girl since they only knew that there was going to be a girl out of the triplets, this box contained all the diapers, pacifiers and baby toy. It was a rather small box but there was many things hidden inside that box.

Next to the door was the changing table, they were thinking of getting two but they thought it may have been too crowded and the kids would have less space to play in. In one of the corners of the room was a round, rainbow coloured rug. It was planned to be rolled out before any toys were meant to come out.

In the left corner was a tall but yet small blue wardrobe/dresser for their clothes which were in the box full of toys also.

Sam looked in the box of decorations to see many baby decorations; there were a few baby story books that she and Danny would read to them sometimes. Thankfully, she had a spare bookcase in the shed. After Danny gets home from another lecture, she'll ask him to get it and dust it off so he can help her put the books into it.

Some of the decorations were actually from her and Danny when they were babies. Their parents had given them some of their kids' baby stuff to them for the baby shower. There were some mobiles for hanging on the cribs, some boyish and girlish wall decorations that she would hang up; there was also a small toy box in there so the room could stay neat and tidy.

She thought that it would be a bit of work for her to hang up pictures and decorations on the wall, so she decided to start folding up the kids' clothes and putting them into the wardrobe/dresser.

After she had folded up all the full outfits, she heard a loud banging coming from downstairs. Either Danny had forgotten the key again or it was someone else, Sam thought while a little startled and yet worried.

She took her time coming down the stairs; it was much harder now that she had so much weight on her front. Even if she moved a little bit faster going down the stairs, her weight would be unbalanced and she would fall.

As she got to the door, she heard the familiar yet strange voice that was Tucker.

"Hey Tucker. How have you been since I last saw you?" She asked as she greeted her best friend inside.

"Oh, that's great Sam. Um, I was actually wondering about the engagement party and the wed-"

Tucker gasped, Sam had grown very much since two weeks ago. It was because of the half ghost children speeding up the process.

"Wow, did Danny really have to do that to you?" he joked.

Sam chuckled a little. "I know right? He just couldn't wait could he? Oh well, he was drunk so I guess I can't blame myself for that…"

"As I remember correctly, he was being controlled while he was knocking you up."

"He was drunk! I know he was!"

"But, whatever was controlling him must have made him drunk at the time."

Sam blinked for a moment to think. "I don't know, the alcohol intake in that sparkling wine was the lowest I could find in this city. I can't see him getting drunk on just one glass of the lowest alcohol intake wine."

"What were you guys planning that night?"

"Well, I was hoping that he would propose to me on his first night staying with me. But I'm guessing that the idiot who controlled him made him sleep with me or that the wine did and I read wrong."

Tucker raised his hands towards his head. "Alright, just settle down. We'll talk about that when Danny is with us, where is he anyway?"

"He's in college facing another stupid lecture." Sam pouted as she folded her arms and slouched on the couch next to Tucker.

"What's wrong with that? He's trying to get a career so he can pay for everything himself and not from you." Tucker exclaimed.

"No, he's trying to put more stress on my shoulders!" She shouted.

"Don't worry too much about that. Besides, I came here to talk about what I'm supposed to be doing at the wedding. And when's the engagement party?"

"You better remember it because I'm not telling you again."

"Umm…okay. Well, when is it?"

"The 26th of April, in about a week or so."

**Just to let you know, I'll be doing a week's worth of the story in another 2 chapters and then it'll be time for the engagement party! :D Now, I'd better get off and sleep. Need to get up early tomorrow so my friend doesn't see me still snoozing! XD **

**Oh, one last thing. How was my describing in this chapter? Good? Wow, the describing of the kids room was easier than I thought.**


	34. Nightmares and Advice

**I like describing, in general I do anyway. But sometimes I can really suck at it -_- And no, I'm not updating twice today because I haven't had much time at all today, but I might tomorrow if I can. ;) And I heard that I'm a great author, is that true? Lol I never really thought I was that good of an author! XD It was actually my friend who got me into this, she got me into onions too XD XD**

**Alright, time for Chapter 34 of A Boundary Away! ^^ o.O Wow, that's a lot of chapters…**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Tucker and Sam continued discussing plans until Danny got home. As soon as Danny had got home from a two hour lecture, he saw Sam wearing her usual purple and black maternity shirt and black tights along with flat slip on shoes. Her long black hair was loosely tied up by a purple scrunchie; some of her hair was tucked behind her ear.

Tucker was sitting only a metre (foot) away from her wearing a lime green v neck top with a white undershirt; he also wore light black jeans and black leather shoes.

"Tucker? When did you get here?"

"I came here half an hour ago to talk about the wedding and the engagement party."

"Oh, "Danny replied while scratching his head, while he had his college books in the other arm. "Well, I'll just be upstairs putting my books away if you need to talk to me."

"Wait Danny I-"

But Danny couldn't reply to Sam because he was dashing up the stairs really fast, she pouted while Tucker looked at Sam's expression and smirked briefly.

"He's not paying attention to you is he?"

Sam sighed in anger and annoyance. "Ugh, it's annoying! And he's only been going to college since the start of April, and that was less than 3 weeks ago!"

"Calm down Sam, he'll realize eventually."

"Pfft, yeah right. It took him nearly a year for him to figure out that I loved him back."

Tucker laughed as those memories returned. "Oh yeah, those were good times."

"Sam?" Danny called from upstairs, startling Sam and Tucker.

Sam looked at Tucker in confusion then looked back at the stairs. "What is it Danny?"

"Can you come up here for a minute?"

Sam sighed as she slowly got up. "Okay. Tucker, can you help me please?"

"Of course Sam, what are friends for?" He asked while lifting Sam gently up on to her two feet.

Sam smiled in return then slowly went upstairs to see what Danny had called her for. Walking up the stairs was like climbing Mount Everest to Sam, without the coldness of course. Every step was more weight being shifted to the next leg and then the other. She hated it; well at least she had Tucker by her side helping her.

As soon as she got up there, she looked around the small hallway. "Where are you?"

"In here." Danny called while waving his hand from the doorframe on the left.

"What's the matter Danny? Did something happen?"

Danny pointed to the dresser. "Did you fold up some clothes?"

"Uh yeah, because I had nothing else to do."

"But, that was my job. I wanted to do that, and you were going to hang up the decorations."

"No." Sam stated while putting her hands on her stretch marked hips. "You're going out to the shed to get the bookcase and dust it off so we can put it in here."

"Oh." Danny replied while scratching his head. "Am I?"

Sam pushed Danny towards the stairs. "You are now."

Danny looked back in annoyance then turned to go down the stairs and get the bookcase from the shed.

The next day; Danny was constantly leaving for college which left Sam in a rut. She hated it, she was left with all the chores but, there was one chore that she particularly liked and that was fixing up the kids room. She loved fixing up their room because it reminded her of when her children would be here, sitting in this room while playing with the toys. It reminded her of whenever Danny would read a story with one of them, it felt like that was never going to happen but she knew that it was only months away for that magical moment to become a reality.

A couple of days later, Sam was swamped with planning from both hers and Danny's family. The stress was just unbearable. They couldn't realise that she was under enough stress as she was. She kept on getting phone calls from her mother about trying on wedding dresses; her grandmother was giving her some marriage tips, while Maddie was giving her tips on how to be a wonderful mother.

Sam felt as if her brain was going to explode, there was just that much information in her head that it was really hard to keep it all in. And she knew that Danny would instantly forget once someone reminds him of the word 'college'. All she wanted to do was slow down and slap Danny for not paying much attention to her, even every night when they sleep, Danny just whispers a quick goodnight to her then kisses her forehead and nods off to sleep.

But one of those nights made Danny think twice about being a father. He had a nightmare, a terrible one.

At first, it turned out like a happy dream. His kids were in their room with Sam reading a funny book to their girl child while the other two were a boy and a girl playing around on the carpet with blocks and rattles. The kids looked about 4 months old.

Suddenly, Danny's watch started beeping wildly at him. He looked at the time and noticed that it was getting late and they hadn't had dinner yet.

"Alright kids, who wants some dinner?" He asked while he clapped his hands together excitedly.

The two babies on the carpet froze for a moment then turned their heads to Danny. Their eyes were a deep blood red, as well as Sam and the baby she was holding.

"Bad father." The two babies stood up, chanting.

Danny gasped at the two babies suddenly talking fluently

Sam stood up while holding the third child. "Bad father." She stated as she joined in the chant as well as the baby she was carrying.

They all started walking towards Danny; this made him panic and feel confused but yet, worried.

"Um, uh guys? You okay? Sam?"

He looked at Sam, her eyes weren't lilac anymore. They were filled with blood red colour.

Danny backed away and as he did, the house behind him disappeared into thin air and left a lava pit.

"Sam? Kids? Why are you doing this?" He asked while keeping an eye on how close the lava was to his feet.

"Bad father, bad father."

Danny then woke up with a gasp; Sam moaned then turned away from him. Danny looked around the room for a brief moment so then he realized that it was all a nightmare. He looked down at Sam's stomach; it was nearly a full moon so some of the light managed to squeeze through the thick red curtains. He could faintly see the large bump; he was relieved that they weren't born yet. He sighed in relief then had a sudden thought about when they would be born. He started to feel scared and worried.

The next day arrived; Danny had to leave early for college so when Sam woke up he was gone.

Sam moaned as she felt that there was no Danny next to her. She smacked that side of the bed then eventually got out of bed and got dressed into a dark green short sleeve maternity top with black tight jeans. Sam then made the bed and went downstairs to make herself a simple breakfast.

Not long after breakfast, there was some banging on the door. And it sounded as if there was more than one person due to the repetitive knocking.

As she opened the door, she looked wide-eyed. "Mum, Mrs Fenton? What are you two doing here?"

"Sam? Where's Danny?" Pamela asked with worry.

"My son is meant to be here fathering our grandchildren!" Maddie demanded walking angrily into the house.

Sam walked over to do the dishes but her mother pulled her away from them and guided her to the couch.

"Mum, I can do the dishes."

"That's the father's job. You need rest."

"And especially if you're carrying three babies." Maddie added.

"Samantha, we need to talk to you about giving birth seeing that you may have a little trouble."

Sam sighed and face palmed. "Ugh mum, I can handle it. I was even thinking of getting a caesarean section."

Maddie and Pamela gasped.

"Sam! That's not how to give birth, that's how to cheat and get a mark on your stomach!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Exactly, it is much more efficient if you do it the natural way."

"I've already got stretchmarks, it's not like anyone is going to see my stomach afterwards." Sam explained while folding her arms in disappointment.

"You need serious help missy."

"And that's why we're here!" Maddie grinned excitedly.

"Oh boy." Sam stated.

So for another hour and a little, Sam had got all the information that she needed about giving birth with the most least amount of pain she could get, at least she knew there was going to be pain. She was already expecting that.

And at last, it was April 18th. It was the day that everyone agreed to meet up at a local café near the city.

Danny and Sam drove into a local car park and not far behind them were Jack and Maddie in the Fenton RV.

"Hey, there's mum and Dad." Danny stated while looking in the rear view mirror.

"I'm guessing my parents are already here. They always make it on time." Sam pouted.

Later on, they were all inside sitting around a large round table while ordering their lunches. Maddie and Pamela had a similar large book in front of them, Danny and Sam looked impatient and annoyed while Jack was excited because this café served fudge.

"Okay, now let's get started with the engagement party plans."

"Actually mum. We've already decided most of the engagement plans." Danny stated.

"What?" All the parents asked in wonder and shock.

**Eyup, that's all for tonight *yawns* Oh man I'm tired! XD Had a long day got up early and going to bed late. A 13 hour day, lol I know not much but a lot if you're on summer break. XD**


	35. Choosing a Dress

**So anyway, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I just loved them! ^^ Oh, and thanks gothgirl01 for your lovely messages! :D**

**Anyways, I've done up to 50 chapters now which is good and bad meaning that yay it'll be longer but no because it may cut into my school time. -_- Oh man, I have so much to get done and only 9 days to do it all! XC Alright, now do you guys want another major spoiler? This time I'm not telling you until you guys review either a yes or no. :) I'll just let you know that there will be something REALLY major happening in chapter 50! ;)**

**Well…better not spoil it now unless you want me to XD Now, on with the chapter! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

The parents were in shock, they thought that everyone was going to discuss together as a family. But what choice did they have? It was only less than a week away so it would be fair to plan it out all before this and then brush up on all the details now.

"We decided to since we've already done a lot of wedding planning together."

"Yeah, and that it's only a week away."

"A week?" Pamela asked sounding angry and confused.

"But, we haven't even done that much planning for it yet." Sam's father exclaimed.

So they continued discussing wedding and engagement plans, everything was all set for April 26th. The next day, Sam had decided to go out with Jazz to pick out an engagement dress since her other one that she wore at the last engagement party was too small, it would just end up getting ripped where her stomach was since it was that large.

Before she left, she called Jazz to tell her to meet up at the mall.

"Hello Jazz Fenton speaking, who is this?"

"Um, Jazz? It's Sam."

"Oh, hi Sam." Jazz replied sounding delighted to talk to her. "How are you? How are the expecting three infants?"

Sam chuckled over the phone. "They're great as well as me. I was hoping that we could meet up at the mall for a little shopping before the engagement party."

"Oh sounds fun. What time?"

"At about half past three, how's that?"

"Oh, that's good. I'll meet you near the entrance, see you then." She replied in a happy tone.

"Bye." Sam answered as she pressed the hang up button.

"Danny?" she called out.

There was no reply; she called out a few more times as she put the phone back in the charger then went upstairs. She searched all the rooms but there was no Danny to be seen. She then went into the kitchen to see a note on the table.

_Dear Sam, _

_Sorry, I had to leave early for my lecture. I am this close to going to Cape Canaveral Florida and checking out the space shuttle and how we would float in outer space. Once I finish my study research, I'll be able to go there. Don't worry, it's free. Well, it's actually part of the college fees but it doesn't matter, you're paying for them anyway._

_I won't be back until around 6pm since we'll be doing some experiments as well._

_I love you,_

_Danny._

_P.S. Today's my 20__th__; I'm expecting a present when I get home :)_

Sam scrunched up the paper then ripped it to pieces. "Again? This guy has to start being more considerate and treat me like a soul mate and not a slave to his every need!"

She sighed as she grabbed her small purple handbag and left the house, she decided to walk there seeing that she's not meant to be driving in this condition.

Shortly after she had arrived at the mall, she saw Jazz. She was wearing her hair up in a small blue scrunchie; she was wearing a light red three quarter sleeve top which had a dark blue curly design in the middle, her pants were black and her strapped sandals were black with a tinge or blue.

"Hi Sam!" she called and waved to her.

Sam smiled in return then walked over to her. "Hi Jazz."

"So, what did you need to buy?"

"I need your help so I can buy a dress for the engagement party."

"Oh, okay." She replied feeling a little confused but somehow excited.

After they went into a few clothes shops they found nothing but eventually they found the right store that had exactly what Sam was looking for.

"Hey, maybe while I'm here, I can buy a dress for the engagement party."

"Oh, that reminds me. Jazz, would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?"

Jazz gasped with excitement as she closed her hands together in front of her neck. "Really?"

"Um, I asked if you could."

"Oh, right. Yes! I would be honoured to be one of your bridesmaids!"

That made Sam smile, but she still had to think of two other girls around her age that would be great for a bridesmaid.

After browsing through some clothes, Jazz found what she was looking for. It was a one strap dress, it was lightly shimmered and light blue, it was also knee length and it had matching earrings.

"Sam, what do you think?"

"You should try that on!" Sam demanded excitedly.

Jazz jumped and screamed with excitement, she still had that young spirit inside her.

While Jazz was in the change rooms, a lady who looked about mid 40's came up to Sam to see if she needed help.

"Excuse me madam, but would you like some help? It seems to me that you're a little lost."

"Oh, I'm not lost I was just waiting for my friend to-oh right. Yes, I do need some help."

"Well I can tell you one thing, that is one massive belly you have there, how many?"

Sam chuckled as she held her stomach. "Three."

"Oh, well congratulations miss…"

"Sam. Sam Manson but soon I'll be Sam Fenton."

The staff lady gasped with shock and excitement. "Fenton? As in Danny Fenton? The half ghost superhero of Amity Park?"

"Uh yeah if you put it that way."

She gasped again as another sudden realisation came to mind. "And you're Sam!"

"Umm…that's what I just said." Sam chuckled with amusement.

"Oh right, let me show you to the maternity wear."

As the staff woman guided her to the maternity clothes, Jazz came out and smiled with delight as she looked down at the dress she had tried on to see what it would look like on her.

"I love this dress! It fits perfectly! What do you think Sam?" She asked while looking up. "Sam? Where did she go?"

Meanwhile, the staff woman had suggested a few outfits for Sam but Sam forgot to mention that she's a Goth. She eventually remembered.

"Um miss? I'm actually a Goth so…"

"Oh, you want something black? How about this one?" She suggested while holding up a black dress that was ankle length and was strapless with support for the breasts. "You'll love this one, it has everything you like."

"Maybe I should see what else there is."

"Oh, of course. " She smiled.

After a few more suggestions, Sam finally made up her decision. She decided to go with the long strapless dress that was ankle length. Even though she hated ankle length, it made her look good.

And at last, Jazz found her. Jazz had gotten changed back into her normal clothes and then she went looking for her.

"oh there you are Sam. I was going to ask you about my dress."

"How about mine?" Sam asked, smiling and holding up the dress she had picked out.

"Oh, that's beautiful! And it really suits you!"

"Well, I guess my job here is done. See you around Sam! And congratulations again!" the woman called as she walked off to someplace else.

Sam giggled. "What a nice lady."

"Well, it looks like we're done here. Let's go."

Shortly after they had both left the building, Sam was about to walk home when Jazz suggested that she should ride with her back to her place.

On their way there, Sam mentioned how Danny had been behaving lately.

"I can't believe it; he cares more about college than me!" She stated while folding her arms.

"Boys can be like that. Oh, did you know that today is his 20th?"

"Yes, I knew that."

"Don't worry too much Sam. Talk to him when he comes home, surely if he listens to you then he'll know to stop worrying too much about college."

"Thanks Jazz. You're a real help today, I just wish your brother was like that."

Later on when Danny got home, Sam was having a nap on the couch and then he startled her when he done the dishes. She got up and leant on the archway of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey sleepy head. So, where's my special present?" He asked smiling brightly at her.

Sam walked up to him with an angry expression. She slapped him across the face as Danny's hands went flying out of the bubbly sink.

"Ow! Sam, why did you do that for?"

"Because, you haven't been paying much attention to me!" She snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry ! Jeez, I'm starting to get annoyed with your mood swings."

"Oh stop it Danny! Stop blaming everything on the three things you created by mistake! You need to start being more considerate and that means more focusing on me! What if I was going into labour when you were supposed to be going to Florida for that special trip?"

"Well, then I'd go."

Sam gasped with astonishment and hurt. "You what!?"

"I-I mean I would comfort you and take you to the hospital."

"You liar!" Sam screamed.

**Whoa Sam, take it easy…no wait, DANNY WTF!? Why would he rather go to some college place then see his three miracles!? That's just plain rude! XC**

**Oh, and if you want a spoiler please review to let me know ;)**


	36. Party Time

**Alright, I was planning on updating twice today but then we went out… for 5 HOURS! DX Just when I plan to update twice today someone ruin it! Man, I hate Tuesdays the most! XC Okay, calm down… grrr DX DX DX I HATE CHU TUESDAY! (Tuesday has always been my worst day of the week)**

**Alright, this chapter is mostly about Sam having an argument with Danny and then it's the engagement party. I would say more but then what's the point of me writing the chapter? I was going to spoil it for everyone but then I thought I'd just PM the people who wanted to know what was happening in chapter 50.**

**Oh man, I just feel so bad right now…I can't believe I spent half the day playing video games and not doing more chapters! DX DX**

**So anyway, thanks for the…5? Yes, 5 reviews! I really love it when I see more reviews than usual! Makes me feel loved! :D Oh, one last thing…my mum thinks I'm only doing these chapters to make other people happy and not me but it does in fact make me happy too. Because I love my stories as much as you guys. ^^ Like I said, you need to love your story so you can continue updating it until it's completed and then you start writing more different and unique stories. :)**

**Lol better stop blabbering on about how to write a story and actually write a chapter! XD Oh hey, I wouldn't mind a critique on this story if anyone wants to. And it's okay if you are too judgemental just don't say it in a disruptive way. ;)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Sam slapped her ignorant fiancé again, this time much harder and this made Danny's right cheek turn a light red colour in the shape of a hand but smaller.

"Sam! Stop slapping me!"

"Well then you should stop caring about college more than me!" Sam screamed right back at him.

"Okay look, I'm sorry okay? We all good now? Great, can I have my present now?"

Danny looked at her expression; it didn't seem that her mood was lifted by that vague and badly thought apology. Danny sighed impatiently and walked off; Sam followed him while yelling at him again.

"Danny, this is no good for the kids and you should know that! This is no good for anyone!"

"You think I don't know that!?" Danny snapped as he plummeted onto the couch.

"Danny, I swear. Sometimes you act like a real jerk!"

Danny stood up looking annoyed and angry. He stomped up to Sam in a fury way, and then kissed her to see if that would calm her down.

Sam's fury was melted away by the pleasure of the kiss. Danny wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer in for a more satisfying kiss. As they broke apart, Danny could see that the kiss had calmed her down, but not by much. Sam slapped him again then stormed off to the bedroom to cry it all out.

"Sam, wait!"

"Leave me alone!" She cried as she tried to get up the stairs as fast as she could without trying to hurt herself.

"Sam, you're going to hurt yourself!"

"I'll be fine! You worry about your damn college stuff and I'll worry about-"

Suddenly, Sam tripped and landed with her stomach hitting the ground first. She bumped her head which caused a mild headache, her stomach felt a little hurt and her hand was starting to feel numb since she had landed on one of them.

Danny came to her rescue; he carried her up to the bedroom then gently laid her down onto the bed and waited for a soft reply.

"Thanks." Sam said in a slightly harsh tone.

"Sam, I do care for you. More than anything, if you want me to, I can put college on hold and stay with you until after we get married."

Sam tossed over the other side facing the window which was slightly open; it was still slightly daylight because of daylight savings beginning again. Sam moaned as she covered her face with her black pillow from the bright irritating sun.

She remained silent all the way up until the day of the engagement day. She woke up bright and early as well as Danny; he wanted to get to his last lecture of the month. He had completely forgotten about the party since he was up late the night before studying.

As Sam was having breakfast, she saw Danny in a rush to get his books all ready. She noticed that he wasn't wearing any formal clothes; instead, he was wearing black jeans with black shoes as well as a white blouse.

"Danny? Aren't you getting changed?" Sam asked while taking another spoonful of her wholegrain cereal.

"No, this is how I always go to college."

"But-"

"Don't worry Sam." Danny chuckled. "As soon as I finish this lecture, I'll talk to the head of college and let them know that I'll be taking a break."

"Well, yeah but-"

"Gotta go!" Danny called as he slammed the door shut.

Sam sighed. "Great, now I'm going to be alone. I can't catch up to him! I'd better call Jazz."

So Sam rushed the rest of her cereal then went to the phone to dial Jazz's number.

"Hello?"

"Jazz, I need you to get to Danny. He's gone off to college."

Jazz gasped. "But, the engagement party starts in 20 minutes!"

"Can you get him before it's too late?"

"I'll get changed and then I'll get them. Sorry, I'm not dressed yet."

Sam grunted then tried to smile. "It's okay. Just try and find him in time."

"Alright Sam. Make it to the party safely."

"Don't worry; I've got my mum picking me up."

"Bye." Jazz called as she hung up the phone.

Sam made her way up to the bedroom so she could get ready for her engagement party which Danny had forgotten about since he went to college.

Meanwhile, Danny had just made it to college and parked the car then collected his books to head to his last lecture of the month. He spotted some people he had met in high school; there was even one person he had recognised that came from his primary school.

Later on, Sam was outside with her small purple handbag and wearing her black dress that she had picked out earlier. She was wearing flat slip on shoes that were black with a small black bow at the end. Her earrings were silver hoops that reached near the end of her neck and the start of her shoulder. Her black hair was tied up loosely with some hair hanging in her face and some of it tucked behind her ears. For a pregnant woman carrying three half ghost babies, she looked gorgeous.

She was outside waiting only for two minutes when she noticed a red car in the distance which was her mother's car. She only saw her in there so she assumed that her father was already at the party.

Pamela stopped the car for a brief moment then opened the passenger seat door so Sam could gently make her way in.

"Thanks for picking me up mum. I was planning on walking until you called yesterday."

Pamela gasped for a short moment. "You should never walk while you're pregnant; it puts more stress on your leg muscles. I learnt that when I was carrying you at 8 months. I was also trying to do some exercise so I wouldn't get pregnancy fat."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm a vegetarian so that should be enough."

"Wait, you haven't had any meat yet?" Pamela asked sounding concerned while stopping at a red traffic light to let the other traffic through. "What do you mean by that? I told you specifically to have meat so the children can get the protein that they need. I don't want four people in this family to be vegetarians."

"Mum, they don't even know what meat tastes like until they try it."

After they arrived at the private club, Sam met up with all her family and Danny's family as well as Danielle who was also invited, and Tucker since he was Danny and Sam's best friend. Danni is only 17, Sam was actually thinking of her also being a bridesmaid. She later talked to her about it about 10 minutes after everyone had moved inside.

"Hey Danielle."

"Hi Sam, wow. Don't you look…gorgeous."

"And wow, have you grown?"

Danielle giggled. "So, how many did Danny do to you?"

Sam sighed as she rubbed her large belly. "Three. I know, Danny outdid himself. Oh, I was meaning to ask you since you're about my age…would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?"

Danni gasped with excitement. "Really? Y-you want me to be your bridesmaids?"

"Well one of them I guess. I've got Jazz so far."

"And now you have me!" Danielle yelled happily as she hugged Sam tightly.

"Okay Danni! You can stop suffocating me!"

Danielle gasped. "Oh my god! I am so sorry."

Sam chuckled. "It's okay."

About two minutes later, Sam was sitting at her and Danny's table while the rest of the families were seated together. Danny and Sam's parents were seated with each other; Danielle was seated with Tucker.

At the table with the three non related people whom were Jazz, Tucker and Danielle, Tucker was blushing lightly while Danielle was looking all over the room to see if she could spot Danny.

"Have you seen my cousin?"

"Um, you do realise that you're not his real cousin right?"

"Yeah I know, I'm just wondering where he is."

**I'll tell you Danni, he's at a place WHERE HE SHOULDN'T BE! DX DX XC Danny's an idiot once again. What da hell is wrong with chu!? X( Oh man, Danny's in for it this time. Once Sam sees him finally making it to the party, that's gunna set off an explosion! (lol not literally)**


	37. Family Feud

**Okay, I really hope that I update twice today because I don't want too many chapters to interfere with my school life, oh jeez…only a week left! DX DX I feel so unorganised! DX I've still got three pictures… oh CRAP! I was meant to do that poster yesterday! XC How could I forget!? Oh, right. Because of my parents and my unlucky day :C**

**This chapter will first be a bit sad and upsetting and then it'll go all happy near the end of it. I would say what was happening after this chapter but I don't want to ruin it for anyone :)**

**Oh, and thanks for the big reviews I got on the last chapter. That's what's keeping me going on with this story ^^ I really appreciate it, I wouldn't be writing this right now if I knew that no one was reading it :)**

**Now, let's see if Danny comes to the engagement party and trying to calm down Sam.**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Sam folded her arms tightly and pouted as a few family members walked past her table and stared at her. It made her feel humiliated, as soon as Danny entered the building, he would get such a beating from her. A few minutes before Danny arrived, Sam stood up to look at the gifts she and Danny had received. There were some more baby stuff and romantic stuff so she and Danny could have some 'fun' and there were also a few appliances for the house.

"Sam? Is that you?" Her aunt Claire asked while walking past her table.

"Aunt Claire? Is that you?" Sam wondered with astonishment as she stood up to get a closer look.

Her aunt Claire was in her late 20's, she had short blonde hair and was the younger sister of Sam's father. She was wearing black strapped high heels; she wore small diamond earrings with a tight but fabulous knee length red dress.

They shared a hug as if they hadn't seen each other in years but it was true, the last time Sam saw her was at her 10th birthday party.

"I missed you so much." Claire stated as she let go of her. "And wow, have you grown?" She asked sounding astonished looking at her large stomach.

Sam chuckled briefly. "I know, I'm going to have three."

"Aww. Do you know their genders yet?"

"Danny and I only wanted to know one of them, so we only know that we're having a girl."

Claire clapped her hands together with joy as she hugged her niece once more.

Sam enjoyed seeing and hugging her aunt that she hadn't seen in ages. But all that happiness and joy was about to fade away quickly as Danny entered the room along with Jazz. As Sam let go and looked at the background behind Claire, she saw her ignorant fiancé walking with his sister. She grunted loudly as she started to walk furiously towards Danny.

Claire followed shortly after, she asked why Sam was mad at her future husband but Sam couldn't reply. She was just too angry and upset with Danny that she couldn't reply.

Danny looked around for a brief moment to find Sam, he finally found her then smiled but then that faded away as he saw the expression on her face. He knew that he had really done it this time and he was in for it.

'Oh no, I think I've done it this time." Danny thought while having an extremely worried look on his face.

Everyone looked at Danny and Sam walking up to him, they got out of their seats and walked towards the future married couple.

Danny blushed in humiliation, he was about to get humiliated in front of both his and Sam's family. Tucker was near Jazz feeling all tingly but focusing on what was happening between Danny and Sam.

"Danny Fenton…"

Danny gulped as Sam neared his worried face, he extended his neck backwards so she wouldn't come any closer but Sam just yanked him by the chest and glared at him with narrowed eyes and a firm frown.

He gulped once more. "Y-yes Sam…?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Sam yelled at her loudest and highest level of her voice.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

All the guests gasped as well as Danny.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to forget!"

Sam grunted as she punched one of Danny's cheeks; he fell to the ground because Sam's punch had gotten really powerful since she became pregnant.

Maddie rushed to Danny's side. "Danny! Are you alright?" She asked sounding worried and concerned.

"Yeah, I think so."

Maddie's expression immediately changed from worried to rage.

"Then start paying more attention to your fiancé!" She demanded.

Sam smiled vaguely as she now knew that Maddie was on her side.

Pamela gasped at how her daughter was behaving to her soul mate, she placed her hands on Sam's should in need of calming her down.

"Samantha, this isn't the right way to go with your life."

Sam grunted again with impatience. "But he'd rather go to his stupid college trip than watch me pop out three things that he made by accident!"

The entire room gasped at what Sam had just yelled and blurted out.

"Oh crap, now I'm doomed." Danny stated quietly as he got back up to his own feet.

He saw all the faces of staring people, most of the guests looked furious at him but the people that were furious at him the most were his parents, sister and Sam's parents.

"You would rather go to Florida than watch your future wife give birth!?" Sam's father demanded sound madder than ever.

"You can't love college more than your soul mate Danny, even I know that." Jazz stated folding her arms.

"Young man, you apologize to Sam this instant otherwise there will be no wedding for either of you!"

Sam gasped. "Mrs Fenton, I don't want to break up with him. I'm just furious at him caring about college more than me."

"Which is a great excuse for you two to end your relationship and engagement." Jack added.

Tears started to develop in Sam's eyes, Nisha ran up to her hand tugged her dress a little.

"Sam? Why are you crying?"

Sam sniffled then rubbed her cousin's slightly ruffled hair. "Because Danny's mum wants to break us up."

"Not just me!" Maddie claimed.

"All of us want to!" Pamela announced, talking about both her and her husband as well as Danny's parents agreeing to split them up.

"Mum, Dad, don't do this! We're just having a fight, we're not splitting up."

"Can you think of anything worse than that as a reason for you two to break up?" Maddie asked sounding upset and annoyed.

"He cheating on me would do it." Sam stated while wiping away a few tears and walking up to her and Danny's parents.

"That's enough out of you missy!" Her father claimed.

"Don't tell me what to do Dad! I'm nearly 20; I can live my own life!"

They all began to fight, the rest of their families began to try and stop the families from fighting each other but that just got them into a bigger fight. Danielle wasn't part of it and neither was Tucker since he wasn't really part of the family.

After a few moments of screaming and carrying on, Danielle was getting so annoyed that she just wanted to go ghost and zap them all.

She sighed in an annoyed tone and rested her head in the palm of her hand while still standing. "Ugh, when will they stop? We're meant to be celebrating! Not making a wreck of things!"

Tucker looked at Danni then thought about what she had just stated. That gave him a brilliant idea; he smiled then looked at Danni who was sighing in humiliation and annoyance.

"What?" Danni asked looking confused with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Thanks for the idea Danni." Tucker stated while walking up to the stage.

Danielle looked over at Tucker as he set up the microphone and speaker. No one else noticed him doing that because they're too busy trying to settle down the rest of the group. Danni was the only one watching him, confusingly though since she had no clue why Tucker had thanked her.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Tucker asked as he spoke through the microphone. "Okay great." He stated as everyone started to settle down and pay attention to Tucker.

They all stood up and walked closer to the stage so they could hear Tucker more clearly.

Danny and Sam stood next to each other, still mad but listening to what Tucker had to say to everyone.

"Alright now first off. Calm down! There's no need to fight, we're at a joyous event and we're fighting over a minor problem!"

"Minor problem?" Maddie wondered.

"Sir, this more than just a minor problem!" Pamela stated.

"No, it is not. We are all here to enjoy the celebration of Danny and Sam's engagement and future lives together. This is not meant to be about fighting and arguing, it's meant to be about love, happiness and joy."

Danny and Sam's parents looked down with guilt, Danny and Sam smiled at each other then held hands.

"This is too much stress on the couple and it making their lives worse than you think. Sam is pregnant with three children that will be due in about three months and Danny's having a hard enough life dealing with his college future and his family future."

This made Danny and Sam feel much better than they were before; they saw the guilt looks on their parents' faces.

Maddie sighed. "We're sorry Danny." She answered while placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

"We are too," Sam's father added.

Sam smiled and went up to hug her father. "Thanks Dad."

Tucker cleared his throat meaning he wanted some attention. "Excuse me? I'm uh still talking…?"

Everyone looked at Tucker once more and stopped their talking to listen to what he had to say again.

"I need to make a confession; I've been hiding a secret from someone."

Jazz was unaware of what he was talking about, but she was confused and a little suspicious as she saw Tucker look towards her.

"Jasmine…."

"Huh?" Jazz answered as she changed her confused pose.

Danny and Sam smirked at Jazz; they knew what was coming her way.

"I love you."

Jazz gasped with a hand upon her chest. "Really?" she asked in and excited but quiet voice.

Tucker jumped off the stage while dropping the microphone, he ran up to Jazz and kissed her. Everyone gasped except for Danny and Sam; they were just a little shocked at how Tucker was rushing things.

"Whoa jeez tucker, don't go too quickly with her." Danny smirked while folding his arms with delight. "She is my sister by the way."

As they broke apart, jazz had an astonished look on her face. The feelings that she felt during that kiss made her feel all tingly and in love inside, her hormones had raced as the passion from that kiss had been felt.

Tucker blushed shyly then shoved his hands in his pockets. "So…uh, do you love me back?"

Jazz looked confused for a moment then smirked. "Maybe this will prove it."

Jazz grabbed him by his tie then smooched him so she could feel the rush of hormones again and to see if Tucker had gotten the message.

**Okay, ending it there because my Dad and sister are being little SH**S! XC (sorry for the bad language, I'm just so pissed off right now because my sister was about to unplug the charger to this thing) And I was planning to do two chapters today but then my sister and Dad…well, let's just say my family got in the way AGAIN! DX Can't they see that I'm trying to get things done!? DX**


	38. Getting Home

**Hi again ^^ Wow, the last chapter went longer than I expected ^^; so how about that kiss between Tucker and Jazz huh? Kinda cute isn't it? :D I did tell you guys that they were going to be a couple XD (I think I did…) Alright, I've finished all the chapters that I planned out on the first page (I've done three pages worth of chapter so far (3-4 chapters on each side) but there's likely going to be more)**

**Don't you just love this story? Well I love two things about this story. One, it's got a great plot outlined and two, I can't wait to read it all once it's done :D**

**Wouldn't you guys just love to read it from the beginning again once it's done? I sure would! :) But I could be a bit busy with school and my A Matter of Time story when I get up to there. ^^;**

**Danny phantom © Butch Hartman**

Jazz and Tucker spent the rest of the engagement party with each other and Danielle smiling and staring at them the whole time while she ate her brunch.

Jazz looked up with confusion, she saw Danni looking at them with a small smile. "Um…Danni? You okay?"

"I'm fine now that you two admitted your feelings for each other." She giggled.

"You knew all along?" Tucker suggested to her.

"Yes I did, what else I am supposed to do while living wherever I feel like?" she chuckled.

"Oh, well I see that you have a point." Jazz smiled.

After the engagement party went to a great success, Tucker got his girl, and Danny apologized to Sam about the mistakes he has made recently.

As they waved goodbye to everyone, Danny and Sam were eyeing Jazz and Tucker with confusion and yet somehow happiness.

"So, where are you two off to?" Danny wondered still waving to the others that were leaving.

Sam couldn't ask since she was a little busy saying goodbye to her aunt Claire.

"Goodbye Aunt. Maybe I'll see you again at the Hen's night."

"Oh, when will that be?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it will be after I have the three miracles." She chuckled

Claire joined in on the chuckled then gave her niece one last hug of family love.

"I'll see you then Sam…whenever that it of course."

"Bye Aunt Claire." She called out to her as she got in to her small light blue car.

"See you soon Sam, take care." Claire called back.

Sam sighed in sadness as she watched her aunt drive away into the distance; she then walked back up to Danny who was having a little conversation with Tucker and Jazz.

"We're going on our first date, care to join us?"

"Oh sorry Tucker, but it's been quite a long day."

"For the both of us." Danny added. "And we need to get all the gifts home before we start getting dinner ready."

Jazz chuckled as she knew what the time was. "Danny, it's only 4 in the afternoon. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to make dinner and unwrap all your gifts out of their packaging."

"Well, you've got a point there sis. See you guys soon." Danny called as tucker and Jazz started to walk away into the distance.

"By dude!"

"Oh, and good luck!" Danny called out to his best pal.

Danny chuckled as he faced his sad but yet happy future bride. "Great guy isn't he?"

Sam looked over at the happy couple, she smiled as she saw them laughing and holding hands. "They make a great couple. Even though Jazz is older than him."

"Yeah, if Tucker didn't grow anymore he would look younger than her."

They chuckled together.

"So, should I get the gifts while you start heading towards the car?" Danny asked pointing back inside.

"Sure, I'll just say goodbye to my parents first."

"Alright, I may take a while." Danny called as he started heading inside to grab the gifts.

Later on, they were both settled in the car with the big load in the boot. They had forgotten that Danny's parents were still inside, Maddie was trying to get Jack away from the fudge but he just couldn't help himself.

"Jack, we need to get going! We have to say goodbye to Danny!"

Jack ate another slice of chocolate cake then looked up. "Well I'm sorry…" He exclaimed while chewing with his mouth open, that made Maddie gag. "I just love this chocolate cake!"

Maddie sighed impatiently then dragged her husband out of the building. Jack was behaving like a child while Maddie was dragging him out.

Danny started to rev the engine but it wasn't going on. He tried a few more times but no luck. Sam then saw Danny's parents coming out of the building. She could see that Jack was upset and Maddie was annoyed.

"Hey, there's your parents."

"Maybe they can help. Wind down you window." Danny ordered in a rush.

Sam rolled down her window as Danny leant over and called for their help. "Mum, Dad?"

Maddie looked startled for a moment then looked over at Danny and Sam. "What is it Danny?" She shouted back since she was a bit far away from him.

"We need your help! Do you have any gas? Ours has run out,"

"Gas?" Jack wondered then burped. "Oh, wasn't me."

Maddie face palmed as she pushed Jack towards the car and ordered him to get some of their gas out of their car and put it in Danny and Sam's car.

Jack came back only less than a minute later with a gasoline bottle full of gas. He filled up their car and when Danny tried it again, it had worked perfectly.

"Thanks Dad, see you guys soon!" Danny called as he drove off into the distance.

**Sorry, gotta end it there, need to go to bed . At least I done a thousand words…almost anyway XD**

**Review? O.O PWEAE!?**


	39. Contractions?

**So who thought about that twice update? I had a little bit of time so I managed to squeeze that in before I got to bed ^^ Oh, and the reason why it was a little short it was because that's all I had planned for that chapter…ehe...sorry. ^^;**

**Okay, I MIGHT do two chapters today IF I have time. I've been busy with my Danny Phantom poster; I've just finished colouring the background…well, half of it anyway XD I'll post it to deviantART in a few days ^^ Alright, enough about my art and on with another chapter of A Boundary Away! :D**

**Oh, and if any of you are waiting on Love Triangle, I will get there I promise. I just have so much to do right now but I will get a chapter done before I start a new year of school which is now less than a week ;)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

A few days had passed; Danny and Sam had already unpacked their gifts and put them in their rightful places around the house. The kids' room was almost completed, there was just one box of stuff left in there but that was it.

Sam was happy that Danny took a break for college but she didn't know that his break was only a few days off. Her pregnancy signs were weakening as they settled down; every now and then she would feel them trying to move around. Even during her sleep she would be startled as she felt a kick while dreaming.

It was the weekend, Danny and Sam slept in until about 11am. Sam was the last one to wake up since she was kept up a bit by the three kicking infants; Danny was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He was still wearing only his black boxers and his slightly long black hair was ruffled still from the sleep. He decided to skip breakfast because it was almost time for lunch.

The bathroom consisted of a large corner bath which was white with some soaps and bottles on the edges; the blue basin was a round sink with pipes underneath it leading to the pipes inside the house. Their shower was in the opposite corner with a black door which blocked out all the light and vision from the rest of the bathroom once you were inside. There was a dark blue mat next to the shower and there was a large square purple mat next to the corner bath.

The flush of the toilet was very quiet; this was behind the door when the door was opened. Unfortunately, the flush startled Sam since she can be a light sleeper at times. She moaned and groaned as she tossed over the other side. The bathroom was attached to Sam's room and Danny had left the door wide open so that was how she was awaken by the flush.

She moaned again as she heard Danny turn on the tap of the basin. "Danny? What time is it?" she asked as she rested a palm on her forehead weakly.

After Danny had turned the tap off, he dried his hands using the grey towel hanging by the door. He walked back into the room to answer Sam's question by looking at his alarm clock.

"It's nearly half past eleven." He answered as he went to the drawers on the opposite side of where the bed was.

Sam groaned loudly as she started to get up. "Already? Oh man I missed breakfast!"

Danny looked back at the queen sized bed to see Sam struggling to get up at a fast pace. "Sam, don't rush yourself." He exclaimed as he rushed to her side to help her up.

Sam smiled as she looked up at Danny. "I'm glad that you care about me more than college."

Danny smiled in return, he actually had college shortly after lunch but he didn't want to tell Sam about it otherwise she could get upset again. Luckily, he didn't promise to do anything after lunch. He just had to hope that Sam wasn't going to plan anything later on, or that his or Sam's parents came over to do some more planning for the wedding.

It was lunch; Danny wore some casual clothes so that Sam wouldn't notice him going to college. Danny would normally wear a loose blouse with long sleeves and black skinny jeans along with black shoes. This time, he was wearing light blue jeans with plain white sneakers, his hair was slightly ruffled and he was wearing a short sleeve shirt with a few buttons and a small collar. There was a large dark blue stripe just above his chest; the rest of the shirt was black.

Sam prepared some noodles while Danny picked out a few flavours from the spice draw near the metal sink. It consisted of chilli, paprika, variety of curries and many other different spices.

While they ate, Sam was feeling a little bored. She wanted to do something with Danny while he was on his long break, well according to her anyway.

"Danny, I was thinking…"

'Oh boy, I hope she's not planning anything.' Danny thought while taking another forkful of his curried noodles with mixed vegetables.

"Maybe some time this week we could rearrange the kids' room. I just think that there's something wrong with having the cribs not altogether."

"Oh, sometime this week?" Danny suggested.

"Yeah, I was going to do it today but I've got things to catch up on since we both got up late."

Danny sighed with relief, but what Sam said next made his day all ruined.

"So I was hoping you could help me this afternoon."

"Oh. For how long?"

"Well, it'll be easier and quicker if you helped me."

'Shit, I have college in less than two hours! How can I help her with the chores that quick?'

"Well, if you want them done that quickly, I can use my ghost powers. I haven't really been using them lately so maybe I could use them?"

Sam chuckled with disbelief. "Danny, the chores aren't that hard. Don't worry so much about them. It's just two hours of solid hard work."

Danny tried to smile as he rested his head in one of his hands while he used the other to finish his lunch meal. Sam smiled in return; she didn't know that Danny was actually upset and angry on the inside. He was upset because he didn't want to upset Sam and he was angry because of the chores interrupting college at that specific time.

While Danny was doing the dishes, Sam was up in her room grunting and moaning loudly as if she was in pain, Danny wiped his hands with a blue chequered tea-towel then ran upstairs to see what the problem was.

"Sam? You okay?"

Sam grunted once more in pain, she was lying on the bed with her hands pressed tightly against her stomach, she was wearing a purple top with a little flare and support for her breasts, it had three quarter sleeves with a little of flare at the ends. She was wearing purple studs with her long hair hanging loose a little over her shoulders, she was wearing long black tights and her shoes had been thrown off near a pile of dirty clothes that needed to be washed.

She looked up in anger and frustration. "Does it look like I'm okay?!"

Danny chuckled with a guilty look upon his face, he sped walk to her and kneeled down by her side to comfort her and see what the problem was while he kept a good eye on the time. He had just under an hour before he had to go, and he couldn't get changed since Sam was in the room where his clothes were in a separate drawer from Sam's.

"Do you need some rest?"

"I think I'm feeling contractions,"

"Already? But, Bella said-"

"That the date could change, I know." Sam answered sounding impatient.

"Oh, well are you sure they're contractions? You probably don't even know what they feel like."

Another burst of pain came from Sam's lower abdomen; she grunted again and pressed more firmly onto her growing stomach. "Maybe you're right…but I think I need some rest first."

This made Danny smile, if she was asleep this would mean that Danny could sneak out and go to college, he would just have to trust Sam to sleep for about two hours and then he comes home a few moments before she wakes up.

That was his mistake; a few minutes after he came home from college, he quickly went upstairs to see if Sam was asleep. She wasn't there, the bed was neat and tidy and his dresser had been emptied out which meant that Sam was looking for his clothes that he wears to college. After Danny was further into the room, the door behind him suddenly shut which startled him; he turned around to see Sam with her legs apart in a disappointed way and her hands clenched down by her hips, the expression on her face meant that she knew that he had left for college.

Danny chuckled a little then rubbed his neck in guilt and worry. "So uh, what did you want me to make for dinner?"

Sam walked up to him; Danny knew what he was in for. Another perfect slap on the cheek as a sign as you broke your promise.

Sam slapped him but Danny didn't groan or grunt as the pain sunk into his skin.

"You idiot! You promised!"

"I know I did, but I didn't want to upset you."

"Yeah, look who's upset?" She asked sarcastically.

Danny looked down with guilt. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, you can make dinner for the both of us and you can do the chores that I haven't finished." She demanded while smirking with her arms folded over her chest.

Danny frowned then started walking downstairs to get started with the chores; he had at least another hour until he had to start making dinner for the both of them without Sam's help. It was only half past 5, so it had to be another hour or so before he would start preparing dinner.

The next day, Sam was alone and she was getting pains again, she was trying to think that it wasn't time but it was just that painful that it tricked her body into thinking that it was time for birth but in fact, it wasn't. Unfortunately, she didn't know that.

Danny was in college again, he had left an hour after Sam had woken up. It was about 9am when he left, he told her the night before that he will take a break once it's the start of May which was only two days away.

Since she knew that calling her mum would be a bad idea, she instead called up Jazz.

"Hey Jazz, it's me Sam."

"Oh hi Sam, did you like my present?"

"Oh yeah, Danny's already started using the coffee maker."

Jazz giggled over the phone. "So, what did you want?"

"I want you to-"

She grunted as some more pain was unexpectedly arriving to that same area as before, Jazz could hear her. She had a good idea why she had called her.

"I'll be over in 10 minutes."

Sam grunted again then smiled in reply. "Thanks Jazz."

Sam hung up the phone then went into the living room to rest on the couch until Jazz had arrived.

**Lol Danny again being an idiot, but I'll tell ya one thing. There's actually something that's making him focus more on college than her and he is NOT overshadowed! XD Since I keep on getting asked that question, you'll receive the answer in the next chapter. Wait, you've actually got the answer but I didn't tell you. Can you tell what Danny is "Afraid" of? There's a hint ;)**


	40. Being Prepared

**Better make this one quick (not short though), because I have to get up early tomorrow (Saturday) for a haircut -_- Man my aunt can be so annoying sometimes and yes, she's a hairdresser. Anyway, did anyone guess what Danny was "afraid" of? No? Oh, okay ^^; I'll just have to tell you through the chapter. :D**

**Plus, I've been getting up in the afternoon and school starts in less than only 5 days and I have to start going to bed a little earlier so my body can get used to getting up at 7am and not at 1pm XD Anyway, today is the official last day of the holidays. On Monday, it'll be a public holiday for Australia Day and on Tuesday only grades 8 and 12 start (I'm grade 10 this year) so I'll have an extra day until I have to go to school.**

**Oh, and remember, don't be surprised that I don't update after the 30****th****. I may have homework and more likely less time on here since I normally spend pretty much all night on here XD**

**Alright, that's enough of me talking. More chapter time! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Shortly after Jazz had arrived, Sam had explained her problem to her. Sam tried to get up and go to the computer but Jazz insisted that she should stay there; thankfully she had brought her laptop with her.

"Um Sam, just one minor question," Jazz exclaimed while typing. "Why did you call for my help? I have no clue what contractions feel like."

"I know, I just didn't want my mum or your mum to come and help me. "

"Why not? They know what they feel like."

"I know that! I just feel more comfortable with you telling me and besides, you're pretty much my age."

Jazz smiled with delight, then that reminded her of something.

"Hey, I was actually wondering…when am I going to come and see what bridesmaid dresses you picked out for us."

"Oh, so Danni told you?" she smirked.

"If you mean Danielle then yes. She did tell me. Hold on, what were the pains you were experiencing during those pains?"

"Well, it feels like I'm on my period but a little more painful."

"Oh okay. Here, it says that mothers can expect false alarms when nearing their due date of birth."

"Really?" Sam wondered as she sat up a little.

"Yep, so I don't think it's anything you should be worrying about. But I would suggest you and Danny be prepared for that day."

Sam smiled as she slowly and carefully got up and balanced herself. "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem, call me when you've found the right dresses for us." Jazz exclaimed while giving Sam a gentle hug.

"Well, when I find a third bridesmaid I will."

Two days had passed; Sam had no chance to talk to Danny about the false alarm and preparing for that day since he was just that busy with college. Every time she tried, Danny had stuck his head in other study book. It was as if he was avoiding the kids, but why? Sam thought.

The answer rests in his dreams, or in this case, nightmares.

Before Sam had got the final answer from Jazz, every night he would have similar nightmares to the one he had the night before. He had been having these nightmares for quite some time now, but he didn't want to tell Sam about it. Although he really should, you shouldn't keep secrets from your soul-mate but who was he to blame? Himself of course.

The nightmares he had been having recently made him think of him becoming a horrible father to the children. He was scared to become a father, this is no rare case. This is actually quite common in expecting parents, but what was scaring him was really quite rare since his kids would be half ghost just like him. Or so he thought.

Every night since they started, his nightmares frightened him. They made him fear of becoming a father, but he didn't know that he would be a perfect father figure for the three of them.

His nightmares contained him and his family in the future, every one of them were similar in their ways. They all had the same problem, being a bad father figure to the children and being a horrible husband to Sam. He wanted to seek help and advice but who would he ask? He was just that scared of telling anyone, even Sam.

Danny finally had a day off from college, so this gave Sam the perfect opportunity to talk to him about being prepared for the kids. Danny of course was trying to avoid this but he couldn't, he had already studied for his next lecture, the chores were done and they weren't expecting anyone to come over today so Danny just had to hope that a family member or friend would prevent it.

"Danny! Stop giving excuses! We need to prepare for the triplets!"

"Oh, uh…not right now. I want to do more of their room."

"But there is nothing left to do in their room, you just fixed up the bookcase and there are no more boxes of baby stuff in there anymore. They've all been emptied out, so stop making excuses and turn off the TV!"

Danny narrowed his eyebrows as he stared at her with an annoyed frown. "Make me." He suggested as a lie while holding the remote.

Sam tried to reach for it, she had almost had it but then Danny turned it intangible.

"Danny! Stop being a jerk!"

"I am not!" He yelled in a hurry.

Sam sighed quickly impatiently. She ran over to the television and unplugged it, this made Danny grunt then throw the remote at it, and thankfully he didn't break the widescreen television.

"Okay, now we can start preparing for the kids."

Danny moaned as he tried to look as if he wanted to go to sleep. "Man, all that studying I did earlier is tying me down, can we talk about preparation after I have a nap?"

"Enough of the excuses and besides, it's almost 7pm!"

Danny moaned even louder this time. "Why 7pm? What's wrong with having dinner late?"

"Do you want to carry these three things?"

Danny's angry expression immediately changed to a scared and worried look. "Uh no, no. You hold on to them." He said nervously while trying to smile.

Sam smirked for a moment then grabbed some things that she had been told to bring in case of that happening sooner than they think. Danny saw some baby clothes, a camera, and some papers about birth plans and hospital forms.

"Oh, I am so not ready for this."

"Well that's why we get ready for this sort of thing. You don't want me going into labour while you're out fighting ghosts."

"We don't even know when they're going to be born. What's that got to do with preparing?"

"You have to be prepared Danny! That's a part of becoming a father!"

Danny moaned as he sunk his body into the soft couch, he leant his head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. He just didn't want to go through with this right now and possibly never.

But unfortunately like all things, they had to happen sometime soon. They wouldn't be pushed further away, just pulled further in.

"Now, here's the list of things that we must have." Sam stated while handing Danny a sheet of paper with a small but long list.

Danny read through it twice, he never knew having kids would require so much stuff.

They needed:

~Hospital form, insurance info and birth plan (if you have one)

~2-3 pairs of baby clothes

~Camera for taking pictures

~Toiletries and personal items

~Clothes for changing into after giving birth for your partner

~Extra pillow for more comfort of your partner

He moaned as he saw the list, did he really have to get all of that? Well thankfully Sam didn't mention all the other possible items they would have to bring as well, if she did then Danny would call the quits.

"Do we really need all these things?"

"Yes, we do. And since I'm having three, we need extra clothes for the kids and possibly two pillows since I will be giving birth to three half ghost kids."

"Well, that's true. But I don't see why we need toiletries."

"What if I get sick afterwards? You never know and the babies could decide to come earlier of later so we have no clue what precise time they would be coming." Sam explained holding her hand up a little.

"Oh, well wouldn't I need anything? Surely there would be something for me to do while I wait in the waiting room."

Sam's expression turned to confused and upset. "Excuse me? You're going to be with me when I'm having them."

Danny gulped. "W-what?"

"You'll be by my side holding my hand tightly as I give birth to them."

Those words ran through Danny's head for another day. On his way back home from college, his ghost sense went off. As he stopped at an intersection with a red traffic light so the others could cross, he looked up as he saw a dark shadow nearing his exact position. Danny's eyes flashed red, as soon as the light went green, he sped down towards a parking area then went ghost to fight that dark shadow.

"What do you want?" He asked approaching the dark shadow in mid air.

"Your future is sealed, you cannot unfold it and if you did, your child's first day would be their last."

"What? That made no sense!"

"It did you primitive brute!" The dark shadow claimed loudly as he fired a green zap towards Danny.

He managed to dodge it then start firing ecto rays back at the dark shadow, as soon as it weakened it started to fade but before it could fade for good, it gave Danny another warning.

"Their futures will not last long; her fist breath of relief will be her last…"

Danny looked and felt confused about what the dark shadow had just told him. That thought replaced the feeling of him being by Sam's side with the feeling of something to do with the future.

**Did anyone get that? Oh man I suck at riddles -_- Anyway, I'm pretty sure everyone's got the message by now that Danny's actually scared of becoming a father and what he had just been warned will make sure of that.**

**Sorry, I would update again tonight but I have to get up early if I want a haircut before school starts up again.**


	41. Nightmares and Shocking News

**It was Australia day today; it's kinda like the United States' 4****th**** of July? So anyways, I didn't get a haircut -_- which means I have to wait until next Saturday to get it and don't ask why… -_-****

**Okay, enough of that. I'd better get this next chapter done XD Oh, and by the way, there's meant to be some sort of shock in this chapter which of course will be revealed XD XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

It was finally the first of May, but Danny was still having constant nightmares about the kids and Sam. Maybe it had something to do with what the dark shadow had told him before, but he didn't know that.

His nightmares became his fears, almost every dream ended with Sam dying after birth with the babies being more powerful than him, Vlad and the ghost king combined. They had ruined the entire world, just like his evil future self was going to until Danny prevented that from happening (The Ultimate Enemy).

He didn't know that these nightmares were actually his future less than two months from now, and he wouldn't see Clockwork for it since he had no clue what was going on.

Sam was concerned, even though they had the preparations done as well as the kids' room; Danny was still tense about becoming a father.

On the first morning of May, Sam saw Danny wide awake and he was still in the same position as he was when she said goodnight to him.

"Danny? Did you sleep at all last night?" Sam asked as she sat up.

Danny turned slowly and then yawned tiredly. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

Sam looked at Danny's eyes; the white area was red and green with tiny veins. It would never normally look like that so that meant he barely had any sleep at all.

"Danny, you didn't sleep. I can tell from your eyes that you've been up all night. What's keeping you from sleeping?"

Danny then looked a little startled and worried. "Oh, nothing. I uh, think I might need some sleeping pills."

"But, you've never had this problem before, why would something like this pop out of nowhere? It's meant to be with you for life."

"Hello? Half ghost?"

"I don't see your ghost powers having anything to do with it. We should take you to a doctor, hey that reminds me. We have an appointment later today at about half past two."

"Oh, well then I might as well catch some winks before then."

Sam sighed. "Alright, but you need to be up by half past eleven otherwise then I'm gunna scream." She warned.

Danny nodded as he gave one final yawn then drifted off to sleep; he was actually a heavy sleeper so once he hit the pillow and closed his eyes, bam. He was sound asleep, unlike Sam who is pretty much a light sleeper ever since she got pregnant.

He had another nightmare; in this one Sam was having very painful contractions, more painful than normal. He and Jazz had rushed her to the hospital and Danny was by her side holding her hand as she was giving birth to the three half ghost kids.

Every push just cracked another one of Sam's bones in her body, she screamed as the first child appeared in the nurse's arm.

"This one looks healthy."

The baby girl growled at the nurse then flew up into the air, blasting almost everything it saw but thankfully she didn't hurt her parents.

She had gone to the waiting room to see Jazz there, she immediately blasted her to death then this made Danny feel terrible inside.

The baby girl cried out an evil laugh as Sam pushed another baby out while screaming up the top of her lungs. Another bone had broken, it was her pelvis. Danny didn't know this but deep down he knew that she was hurting real bad. He looked up at his evil daughter; she had almost destroyed the room. She turned intangible then left the building to destroy more buildings.

The nurse reached in for the next child, this one was a boy and its ghost powers were unstable. This made the baby's heart fade quickly, this baby was a boy.

The nurses quickly put him on life support as Sam broke more bones than the last push and screamed louder than the last push. This baby was the most powerful, it was another girl.

Before the nurse could hand her to Sam, the baby girl smiled evilly at the nurse then sliced her head off using an ecto sword as one of her powers.

Danny transformed, he kissed Sam on the cheek then tried to settle down their last born child.

The other nurses were making a run for it, but before they all left they saw that their second child had passed away. Danny cried in sorrow as he saw the heart beat rate on the screen fade to only one long line, he turned to Sam who had a bone sticking out of her thighs which was in fact her femur.

"Sam! What did they do to you?"

Sam grunted in pain. "What did you do to me!? You monster! " She screamed, those were her last words as she started closing her eyes forever.

Danny kneeled down by the bed and kissed her forehead as he cried softly, he then suddenly heard a baby laughing evilly as it approached the room. As Danny turned his head, he saw the baby girl holding Jazz's head. He screamed as he blasted the child, the last born child screamed in sorrow. This created an even more powerful ghostly wail than Danny himself. The baby left and within seconds, she had Tucker's head, Jack's and Maddie's head.

Danny screamed again in shock as he saw that his whole family had been torn apart, he didn't want to tell what had happened to Sam's parents. But, he didn't have to. The baby girl dropped the heads in the prepared bag that Danny had brought earlier; she came back with Sam's parents' heads as well as he cousin Nisha, Uncle Craig and Aunt Claire.

The other baby girl recovered then went straight for Sam; Danny tried to protect Sam who was already dead but she blasted him to the other side of the room. This sealed Sam's death, her head was ripped off and thrown at Danny. He screamed in much shock and horror that he got up and used his ghostly wail on the girls, it was the only way to stop all this but in fact, and it was all too late. All of his and Sam's family members and friends had died. The only remaining one was he; Danny saw all the heads of his and Sam's family members and friends on the floor as well as Sam.

Danny cried in guilt, horror and sadness. Then a dark shadow came out of nowhere and ripped his head off, causing Danny to immediately wake up screaming at the top of his lungs.

Sam immediately came up the stairs to see what was the matter, she first knocked on the door then came in and comforted Danny by kneeling down next to him and stroking his head like a child.

"Danny? What's wrong?" She asked while fixing up his hair.

Danny was shaking vigorously, his body was tense and his face had a horrified expression on it. This frightened Sam quite a lot.

"Danny? You're kinda freaking me out."

He started to pant as he looked all around the room but then he calmed down as soon as he saw Sam's beautiful face.

"Phew, I thought that one was real. Oh god Sam! I don't want you to die!" He cried while hugging her tightly, startling her.

"Oh, uh Danny. I won't die, I can assure that." She half chuckled still worried about him.

"I don't think so. We'd better go to that appointment and see what Bella says."

But, what about your dream?"

Danny wanted to ignore Sam's question, he didn't want to tell Sam that he was afraid to become a father. But what he didn't realise that he was more scared of losing all his family and friends but most of all Sam.

"Um, what's the time?" Danny asked while scratching his head.

Sam looked a little stunned at his question; it had seemed that he was trying to avoid her question. She wanted to know what was scaring him.

"Danny, tell me what happened in your dream."

"No, what is the time?" He wondered as he leant over to check the time. "Ah, 11. Right on the dot too." He smiled while trying to look calm and happy as ever.

Sam sighed 'Guess I'll have to ask him later if he keeps avoiding this' she thought sadly.

Later on at the hospital, Danny and Sam were waiting patiently in the waiting room when suddenly they started to hear screaming coming from down the crowded hallway. It was another mother about to give birth. Everyone else in the waiting room reacted to the woman's screaming but they only saw that it was just another mother going into labour.

Danny watched the nurses push the bed quickly to a room, the brunette mother's stomach looked fairly large but it was smaller compared with Sam's. Hers could fit almost three basketballs into it. It was just that large and that made Danny worry even more as he heard more screaming fading away into a room.

"Danny? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny replied looking still as ever.

This made Sam feel concerned and yet suspicious about how Danny had been behaving recently. At least he wasn't focusing too much on college anymore.

"Sam Manson and Danny Fenton?"

Sam tried to stand up; Danny helped her out and then followed Bella to the patient's room where Sam laid down on the slightly soft bed to rest a little while Danny sat in that very same chair that he sat in last time he was there.

Bella made sure that all the appointment details had been checked and finalised, and then she rolled her chair over to Sam to examine the triplets with another ultrasound, she was astonished when she saw how much Sam had grown since they last saw each other.

"Wow, this is rapid growth. I don't believe this."

Danny smirked as he rested his head in one of his palms. "Oh, you better believe it or else we're seeing another doctor." He joked.

Bella chuckled as she looked at the triplets through the ultrasound, after a few moments of reading and examination closely; she gasped loudly which caused Danny to rush by her to see what the problem was.

"What is it Bella?" Sam asked raising her head a little.

"Sam, Danny. You do remember me telling you that the birth date could change?"

"Yes, we knew that. How close is it now?" Danny asked almost sounding scared.

"Well, as I can see here. They'll be born on June 12th!"

Both Danny and Sam gasped with astonishment.

"But, that's just over a month away!"

"Exactly, so this means you should come see me on the 9th and we'll stay there until you have delivered." Bella declared.

Danny and Sam looked at each other with worry; it wouldn't be long until they were parents of three half ghost children.

**Oh boy, less than a month? Man, I should really plan my chapters out better XD Because according to my chapters, she delivers earlier than…oh dam it. I uh…meant to do that ^^; Sorry for da spoiler! **


	42. Becoming Parents

**So I've planned out more chapters and I think I just have to plan out a couple more chapters and then I'll be finished planning out the story. ^^ I've just passed the wedding and I've already figured out how it's going to end, of course I WONT tell you because I've already given you guys enough spoilers. XD**

**There's a thing I've been noticing just recently over the past couple of days, it's either me or I'm getting less reviews than before. It could be that you guys haven't gotten around to reviewing yet or that you don't think there's anything you would say :) It's okay, I don't do this just to get reviews. I do this to make me and my readers happy :D**

**About how many chapters this thing is going to have? Well, I've planned up to chapter 54 and I've just done the wedding so hopefully less than 60. I don't want it cutting into school TOO much ^^;**

**I so can't wait for that special bit where Sam- Opps, not saying! ;D**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

A week passed by, Danny still had nightmares and fears about the kids and Sam. He will soon realise that he's actually worried about losing family and friends more than just losing Sam and the kids. The nightmares were only becoming worse, if he didn't come clean soon he would be scared for life, he would have a giant sigh of relief when he would realise that nothing happened.

When he woke up one morning and as he had a shower, he thought if he should tell Sam about the nightmares he had been having. And since the shower was a prime spot to thinking, he remembered that Sam has had the same problem but the problem was that it was common for expecting mothers to have nightmares about their kids. But he didn't realise that it was common in the expecting father too.

He then later went on the computer; he remembered again what Sam had done when she had nightmares. He searched up 'expecting fathers having nightmares'.

It was indeed common, he smiled then went to admit to Sam that he was afraid to become a father but he's not very afraid anymore.

"Sam?" he asked as he slid the sliding door open looking for her.

Sam was outside watering the garden while admiring the clouds that were moving peacefully above. Every few moments or so she would look up and smile at the funny shapes that the clouds made.

She sighed in a rested tone. "Don't you love the early summer air?"

Danny looked up then felt a small but warm breeze. "Well, it is nice. But I wanted to tell you something that I should have told you a while ago."

"Go ahead, what is there you need to tell me?" She asked with a bright smile.

Danny let out a deep sigh. "Okay. I've been hiding something from you." He exclaimed as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his black and slightly baggy pants.

Sam looked up then turned off the hose by the handle. "What do you mean? There hasn't been anything major lately, has something been bothering you?"

"Well, yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine now."

"About what?"

"About becoming a father."

"Is that all? Oh well why didn't you tell me? I had the same problem; I wouldn't be surprised if you were afraid too."

Danny looked down and frowned. "Sorry, I was just a little worried about you."

Sam half chuckled then walked up to Danny. "It's alright, there's nothing wrong with admitting you're afraid of becoming a parent. Let my Dad help you, he knows how to be a Dad. He probably had trouble too, and ask your Dad to help you out too."

"Alright, how about I drop by their places later?"

"That'd be nice. That would give me some time to rest and take some pregnancy classes."

"You're taking them without me?"

Sam turned the hose back on to hose the rest of the garden. "Why can't I? And besides, you've been busy with college lately so I had no time to tell you."

"Oh, well I'll see you later this afternoon. Love you." He said as he kissed Sam quickly on the lips.

As Danny walked off, she waved a little. "I love you too." She replied in a quiet voice.

Danny first went to his parents place to ask for advice from his Dad.

When he arrived, Danny knocked on the front door and within minutes he heard stomping feet that he knew belonged to his father.

"Who is it this time and-Oh hi Danny, how's the girl?"

"You mean my future bride?" Danny smirked. "She's fine, um I was meaning to ask you for some advice on how to be a…well, father."

Jack smiled with pride. "Well boy why didn't you say so? Come sit and we'll talk of course."

Danny smiled, his father had never changed and Danny was still slightly smaller than his Dad since jack was well…big.

"So, I'm guessing you're afraid huh?"

Danny rested his hands in between his legs as he leant over a little while still sitting on the soften couch. "Yeah, I guess. I was just having nightmares on what would happen once the kids are born."

"Nightmares? Well I had the same thing when your mother was pregnant with Jazz; I was more afraid then before she fell pregnant with you."

"Oh, but you were older than how old I am now."

"True, but the age isn't really the problem there. It's the nightmares that you can get that make you think you'll be a terrible father to your future kids." Jack explained, feeling happy and proud with his only son.

"Well, okay but why would I get scared?"

"Danny, I don't think you've thought that bit through. What are you again?" He asked smirking.

Danny blushed a light shade of pink and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, right. Yeah, now I know what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of them turning into monsters."

"Oh look Danny, you're half ghost and you're not a monster."

"Well yeah but, this is different. The ghost portal was never made by evil guys. It was made by you and mum."

Jack chuckled. "What's that got to do with your kids being monsters? Neither you or Sam are evil so I'm sure they'll be fine."

Danny sighed. "Maybe I'm just worried."

"Yes you are."

Meanwhile, Sam was walking with a small handbag towards the place where she was having her class. There were a few people there that looked a little familiar, even a couple of old classmates were there.

"Welcome expecting parents, today in this class we will be practicing our breathing for when we are having contractions."

Sam smiled as she had gotten her cushion out of her bag and then sat gently onto It for better comfort since the floor underneath was just hard polished wood.

"We must take fine breathing strokes, to ensure that we do not rush things." The teacher lectured. "If we don't this could upset the child and make it want to come at the wrong time."

Sam was taking down a few notes so she could explain all of it to Danny later.

"For this technique, we require both the mother and the father."

The teacher looks all around the room and sees Sam without her partner.

"Sam? Where is your partner?"

"Oh, he's busy. But I'm taking down notes for him."

"He should be here learning how to be ready when it's time for the baby."

"I know, but he's just asking some stuff to his Dad and my Dad about becoming a father."

"Well he could learn that here. Make sure that he comes next time, you can just practice on your own."

Sam nodded while the teacher began the process of breathing when it's time for the baby to come.

At that same time, Danny had thanked his father for the advice and then left for Sam's parent's house.

About half an hour into explanation, he had received almost the same information that his Dad had given him but just slightly different.

"Danny, you must remember that this is natural. Oh wait, you're half ghost. Okay, it's still natural but I'm not quite sure about dealing with three half ghost infants."

Danny sighed in loss of hope. "Man, how am I going to be happy and there for Sam when I'm not worrying that my nightmares are going to come true."

"The best way is to be there for her and hoping to not expect what you had seen in your nightmares. And I'm almost positive that your nightmares would never come true."

"Maybe I'm just worried about losing everyone."

"I was afraid of losing Pamela shortly after birth, but I saw that she was only tired and in need of rest. That made me feel much more relieved and that my nightmares would never ever come true."

Danny smiled. "Thanks."

Before dinner, Tucker and Jazz had come over to discuss some wedding plans with both Danny and Sam. Thankfully that Danny had already been home for a couple of hours and that Sam's classes only went for an hour.

Tucker and Jazz had only shared three dates since the engagement party, this was because Jazz wanted to take it slow but she didn't know that Tucker was planning something that would change her life forever.

Jazz was so excited to become a bridesmaid that she just couldn't hold in her excitement. Tucker was only glad to be by Danny's side when Sam walked up the aisle.

While the girls had a chat about the wedding, Tucker moved Danny into a different room to tell him what he was planning to do with Jazz.  
Danny half chuckled as they were both finally outside. "Okay Tuck, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about Jazz."

"Oh no, you haven't knocked her up have you?"

"What? No! I want to propose to her."

"Oh….when?" Danny asked feeling a little excited for his best friend.

"I'm not exactly sure yet but I want the place to be perfect and the timing to be perfect."

"Hmm…I wonder…" Danny thought while smirking.

"What? Do you know a place?"

Danny whispered his idea to his pal, the idea made Tucker's worries vanish and his smile return.

"That's a great idea Danny! Thanks!"

"Thanks and no problem. It's the least I can do since you're helping me with the kids and the wedding."

**Okay, I've got a little quiz for ya, well its only one question. XD Where will Tucker propose to Jazz? I've already planned that scene out, I want you guys to guess when and where it's going to be :D**


	43. Water Broke

**Now don't be too surprised if I start rushing this a bit, no wait, I mean extending it a bit because I made Sam's due date a little earlier than I was planning to so you may see stuff like 'a week later', 'a month had passed' stuff like that. -_- But this won't affect how many chapters there are going to be for the story, and speaking of chapters I think there's going to be a total of 57 or 58 all up because I've only just done the wedding and I just have to do one more bit, I don't know how long that bits going to be though because I've got a great ending to this story that you guys should definitely love :D**

**Oh, and guess what? The little quiz I asked in the last chapter, everyone who guessed was correct! ^^ I won't tell you anymore information since I could change that scene a little or maybe not. Well you never know ^^;**

**Alright, in this chapter something really big will be happening and then this big thing will turn into a HUGE thing! And unfortunately, I didn't plan out this chapter right so it may sound confusing. I just hope it won't ^^; Oh man, less than two days until I go back to school! DX XC**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Tucker smiled at his best pal. "No problem."

"Hey, I was just wondering. My sister doesn't normally like to rush relationships."

"I know, but maybe love will overcome her and she'll forget about rushing."

"Tuck, I know my sister. There's a chance she could say later."

"I'll take my chances."

Later on, Danny and Tucker went back inside to discuss more wedding plans with the girls. Tucker smiled at Jazz and thought about Danny and Sam's wedding day. He was now even more excited about the wedding because he will not only be making Danny and Sam happy, but he'll be making Jazz happy too.

"Gee, you tow took your time." Sam smirked while folding her arms.

"What were you doing out there? Hopefully not smoking or drinking alcohol."

"Jazz, I would never do that. Otherwise you would gag every time we kissed." Tucker stated.

"Um, we'd better get on with the wedding plans."

So they figured out when Jazz and Danielle would be walking, Tucker would be already standing next to Danny. He would be the only person standing next to Danny while Danny would wait for Sam to be dragged up the aisle by her father.

A fortnight went by, the occasional visit from parents for wedding plans and the occasional pregnancy lessons that Danny unfortunately didn't have time for due to college. It was Sunday, a nice warm day for mid May but a wonderful day for something special but painful to happen.

It all starts after lunch at about 2:45. The date was 22nd of May, and Danny was well and truly at college. They were doing some special experiments on defying gravity; it wouldn't be long that Danny would be on his way to Cape Canaveral Florida to check out the space centre as well as the space shuttles and rockets for future use.

Sam was reading a book on husbands and their behaviours when becoming a father, Sam was still a little worried about Danny even though he looked fine she wanted to do something for him. The problem was that Danny didn't attend any of the pregnancy classes since he was too busy with wedding plans and college but mainly college since that was pretty much every day of the week, including the weekends.

"I don't know what I should do for him."

Sam looked down at her fast growing stomach; it was now as large as a beach ball. You're not supposed to have been that big yet until month 7, she was in between month 5 and 6 now. Of course she knew about the fast growth but she didn't know that it was going to be that fast.

But yet somehow, Jazz comes over just before this major event occurs.

"Hi Sam, I was hoping to ask you again about the dresses?"

"Well gee, someone's impatient." Sam smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't call first."

"Sorry, I was just so excited to see what you picked out for me and Danielle."

Sam chuckled. "Well Danielle's younger than you and I don't see her coming over every week."

Jazz blushed a little as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I'm just really excited for you and Danny. It won't be long until you guys are happily married with three little infants crawling around the house."

Sam sighed as she sat up and rubbed her large stomach. "I know, and can you believe how big my stomach is?"

"Well they are half ghost so I wouldn't be too surprised, but the size is very convincing and astonishing. It must have a radius of nearly 3 feet!"

Sam tried to get up. "Yeah…well, ugh! Can you help me get up?"

"Of course, that's what future sister in laws do."

Sam laughed a little "Really? I never knew so until you just told me."

"It's just a metaphor."

"Are you sure Jazz? Maybe you've had your eyes too much on Tucker lately instead of your books."

Jazz blushed bright red. "Well…maybe, he's been looking really excited lately but I don't know what. I definitely know that it's not a proposal because I told him that I don't like rushing relationships."

Danny had told Sam about what Tucker was planning to do; maybe Danny gave Tucker the wrong idea, or was it Tucker?

Before Jazz could speak again, Sam gasped loudly as she felt lots of liquid running down her long purple and black dress and onto the cream coloured carpet.

"Jazz!? I think it's time!" She cried while holding tightly onto her beach ball sized stomach.

Jazz looked down at the carpet, she realised that Sam's water had just broke! Jazz started to panic, she almost ran all over the place just looking for the bag with all the stuff that they needed for when she was in the hospital. She found it within 30 seconds then carefully but quickly rushed Sam into her car and drove quickly to the hospital.

"Do you feel any contractions?"

"Not at the moment, but I feel a very bad stinging pain down there!" Sam screamed.

Jazz's ears felt a little irritated from Sam's screaming, while she drove towards the hospital as fast as she could, she got her cell phone out to ring up Danny.

At that same time, Danny was actually floating in mid air without the assistance of his powers. He laughed with excitement and astonishment.

"Wow, this is amazing! It feels way better than flying around like a ghost."

"I thought you would be used to it Danny since you've done this sort of thing before." The expert scientist told Danny while walking past to see what everyone was doing.

"This is awesome!" Danny cried with happiness as he spun himself around using only his own force and not the gravity. "Why can't I go now?"

"Danny, being ghost isn't going to fully get you out there." One of the students exclaimed.

Danny's phone wasn't in his pocket at that time; it was in his bag full of books, so he didn't get the message until a few minutes later.

"Alright students, that's all the experimenting we will be doing for today. We will now all moves back to the lecture room to study a little more on astrophysics."

As Danny went to grab his bag, he heard his phone vibrate. He opened up his bag and saw that his phone had 5 missed calls, all from Jazz.

"Gee Jazz, what's so urgent."

The phone then rang again as he was putting it back into his pocket. It startled him for a moment and then he answered it.

"Jazz, what's the prob-"

"Sam's water broke! You need to get to the hospital now!"

Danny knew what 'water broke' meant. He immediately hung up the phone and dashed for the door.

"Daniel, where are you going?" The teacher asked looking upset and concerned.

"I'm about to become a father!" He called back as he ran out the glass doors.

Not long later, he was on his way to the hospital and while he was still driving a dark shadow had heard the news. It was time almost.

The nightmares and fears returned, Danny started to panic, there was just so many things rushing through his head, it all went insane until he stopped at the last traffic light to the hospital. He knew he should have just flown there, so why didn't he? He smacked his head against the hard steering wheel. He reversed quickly then parked it, took the keys out and went ghost. Less than a minute later, he was at the hospital in the main room where the main office was.

"Danny, you're here!"

"What room?!" He asked to the woman that called out his name.

"Two floors up, down the third hallway in room 43."

Danny panted quickly as he flew through the ceiling. "Thanks!"

He was on the second floor, he didn't transform back though since he would be a lot faster if he was in ghost form. He went past the first two hallways then went down the third, it was like a maze to him but somehow he worked it out pretty quickly. He went past the first 10 doors then finally found the right door, he could hear loud screaming and the hallway outside was almost empty, there was only a few nurses walking around with a checklist and a patient being walked down to their room by a nurse assistant.

He phased his head through the door and saw Sam and Jazz as well as Bella in the room; Sam was having major cramps while jazz was standing by her holding her hand and rubbing her head to calm her down.

"It's okay Sam; it'll be all over eventually."

Danny appeared through the door, he ran to Sam's side.

"Sam, I am so sorry."

Sam groaned a bit as she felt more painful cramps. "It's not your- OW! –fault, it's the kids' decision. Not mine or yours." She exclaimed as she tried to smile.

"Jazz, have you rang up mum and Dad?"

"I've rang up our parents, but I need to call Sam's parents."

"You go, I'll stay by Sam."

Jazz smiled as she left the room.

Danny looked up at Bella who looked worried but yet confused.

"How far are the contractions Bella?"

"She's only had one since she's got here. I can estimate between an hour to an hour and a half."

"But- OW! –these don't feel like contractions, these feel like cramps."

"You can feel cramps but what I'm really confused is how fast the time has come, you're only 6 months pregnant. I never knew the ghost DNA would speed it up by three months."

"Well, maybe it's a false alarm." Danny stated.

Sam looked at Danny with annoyance. "You idiot, my water broke!"

"Oh, right."

Sam wasn't feeling much pain like she should, this was strange. And that time for kidnapping Sam was just around the corner, the dark shadows were fully ready to take her and make Danny trade places with her so they could destroy Danny Phantom once and for all.

**I told you something bad is gunna happen in the next chapter! OMG I need to update twice tomorrow because I've got school in less than two days! DX DX but anyway, wow did you guys expect that to happen? Besides the chapter title? Like, if you didn't read the chapter title, would you have been stunned? Review please! :D**


	44. Kidnapped

**I can't believe how fast the summer break went through -_- It feels as if I only said goodbye to my friends a moment ago but now I'm about to say hello to them again XD But still, I really wanted to get this done by the first day of school and of course it doesn't look like I've made it XC Otherwise then the story would be more rushed and everything, and then you guys wouldn't like the story :( and then I wouldn't like it. And guess what happens when a story goes bad? Well, for me…I quit. I delete it and never think of it again.**

**But be thankful that I'll still update it while school's on, I'll see how much time I get every day after school then I'll decide how many times a week I should update or keep it the same, but I doubt it ^^;**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

It wasn't long later that Tucker and Sam's and Danny's parents were at the hospital. Sam had now been in the hospital for over three hours now and she hadn't felt much pain since her water broke. It was very unusual for her and everyone.

"I don't get it, why aren't I feeling any contractions. Sam wondered while lying on the bed in hospital clothing.

Bella turned around then walked up to Sam. "Dear, it can take time for the contractions to kick in. But if you want to go into labour now, I could help you walk down the hallway."

"What does that do?" Danny asked, curious.

"Walking around can help encourage labour to start." Bella answered. "Now, did you want to go for a little walk or did you just want to wait?"

"I'll wait." Sam smiled. "I want to do it the natural way, no cutting me open or anything."

"Oh so you don't want to go the bad way Samantha?" Pamela asked while walking into the room, proud of her daughter.

"No mum, a mother has to take the pain and not prevent it."

Then Maddie and Jack entered the room.

"Aw, that's sweet Sam. And that's a great statement; mothers should take the pain naturally." Maddie stated

"Yeah, Maddie wanted to go unnatural with Jazz."

"Dad." Jazz exclaimed looking embarrassed.

"What? It's true, and then Maddie realised that it wasn't as painful as getting jabbed with needles a few times."

"Jack, natural is more painful. But that's nature; it's not really anyone's fault now is it?" Maddie asked while walking up to Sam.

"Sam, how do you feel?" Her father asked while feeling her head.

"Umm…I feel a little crowed at the moment. Can I have some space please?"

Everyone smiled and nodded as they all moved a little further away from Sam, which made her smile. Jazz and Tucker later went out of the room to get dinner, Jack followed them too but the rest stayed with Sam to keep her company while Bella monitored the triplets.

"How far are the contractions doctor?" Maddie asked wanting to know.

"Well, she claims to have had one but I'm not entirely sure yet. If she did then we should be expecting the next contraction very soon."

"But, contractions can come any time. Mine lasted almost three days with Danny."

"Wow, great memory Mrs Fenton." Bella smiled. "I know. You're right. It varies from mother to mother so you never know."

It was getting late, and Sam still wasn't having any contractions. So they left her for the night to rest and see if in the morning that the contractions would come. It was nearing closing time but Danny didn't want to leave her side.

"Danny, you have to go. Don't you have college tomorrow?" Sam asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"No, I told them that I'm becoming a father. I'm sure that was a good enough reason for me to stay out of college for a while."

Sam smiled; they shared a romantic and passionate kiss. Danny held her hand in hope.

"I hope that in the morning, I'll finally be a father."

"Me too."

They kissed once more then Bella knocked on the slightly opened door to the room. "It's time to go Danny." She smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning Sam."

As Danny walked off, Sam told him three words that will make sure that she would be fine.

"I love you."

Danny stopped in his tracks and looked back. "I love you too."

A few minutes after Danny left, Bella told Sam a few things that she needs to know just in case if the contractions came over night.

"Here's my number if you start to feel contractions, I'll be at home. There will be other doctors and nurses walking by so if you need anything, they'll be there to assist you. I'll be back here at about 7 or 8am."

"Thanks Bella, hopefully they don't make up their minds now." Sam smirked, talking about the triplets.

Bella chuckled quietly. "I hope so too Sam. I'll see you in the morning."

Bella turned off the light and closed the door behind her; this left Sam all alone in a comfortable bed with some moonlight coming from the curtained window.

"I love this, and I can't wait for you three to finally come out."

Sam wasn't worried at all, she was actually quite excited. She knew that it would be painful but she didn't worry, it was natural anyway so what's to be scared about? For the rest of the night, she slept.

For the next day, she had occasional visits but a very long one from Danny, unfortunately the contractions had still not started yet. At this point, Danny was feeling a little worried for Sam but she was calm as anything. She couldn't wait until all three were out and nestled against her chest for comfort.

That night at about 3am when the hospital was much quieter than earlier, the hallways were still lit but there was no one walking around; all the patients in the other rooms were sound asleep.

It was the perfect time for the dark shadows to take Sam back to where all the dark shadows lived in the ghost zone.

They looked down at her with suspicion in case she was still merely awake, she didn't move much. The only movement that was seen was in her stomach where the three infants were kicking a little and from her lungs since she had to breathe of course.

"You carry her feet, I'll carry her by the shoulders." A dark shadow ordered the other.

So two dark shadows, took Sam carefully but quickly back to where all the dark shadows had stayed ever since the first one was born.

Sam was that tired that she didn't feel her feet going numb by the coldness of the dark shadow. Their temperatures were way colder than Danny's is when he's in ghost form, somehow they didn't affect Sam's sleeping.

Not long later, they arrived at the dungeons of their castle (yes, castle) and gently placed her in one of the old cells for her to rest. The reason why they carried her gently is so that she wouldn't wake up and that could've meant a signal for either Danny to come or for the triplets to be born.

"Excellent." The leader stated while floating into the room. "Your work is done…for now." He grinned evilly.

The two other dark shadows left the room while the leader stared at the sleeping Sam.

"Soon young girl, soon…"

Back at home, Danny was having the most dreaded feeling of leaving Sam there in the hospital alone, he felt as if something was wrong with her but he couldn't figure it out. He just assumed that it was his dreams doing something to him, making him think that she'll die if she gives birth to the kids and then they turn into monsters. He fell back asleep for the rest of the night.

As morning arrives, Danny wakes up bright and early to go and see Sam again. He woke up at about 7am, before he head out the door, he received a phone call from his college.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Daniel Fenton speaking?"

"Yes, speaking. Who is this?"

"This is your teacher for astrophysics, I just wanted to let you know that I'm giving you another week until you must come back. "

"Oh, I don't know what to say sir. Thanks."

"It's no problem Danny, and besides, becoming a father is far more important than studying for another lecture and experiments."

"Which reminds me, when is our next big test?"

"It'll be on the 20th of June, be sure to study after your children are born. I'll see you in a week's time."

"Thanks again, bye."

That made Danny smile and feel relieved, he almost forgot about ringing up college. So he presumed going to see Sam and on his way there, he received a phone call from Bella. This made him feel confused and worried.

"Bella?" He asked as he opened up his cell phone to talk to her. "What's wrong?"

"You need to be here urgently! Something terrible has happened!"

Danny gasped with horror. "What happened to Sam?! Is she hurt?"

Bella panted quickly and worriedly. "She's gone! Her room is empty!"

**Alright, need to end it there because that's all I had planned for this chapter. I'll try to update again today but I don't think I will be able to ^^; I'll try at least.**

**Until then, bye.**


	45. A Solution?

**Ugh I just wanna smack myself, no I did not forget to update twice yesterday. It's that we had been out all day getting some last minute school supplies XC Oh, and speaking of school, it was awesome today! :D But I bet ya it's gunna get more stressing soon -_- Oh well, at least I get to see my friends and that I get to do digital photography this semester then art next semester ^^**

**Alright, that's enough of school. I'll still try to update everyday and I will make up for that double update most probably over the weekend when I'm free, because there's meant to be a lot happening on Saturday. Well, mostly Saturday though because I don't think we're going out on Sunday :/**

**So how about that last chapter huh? Sorry it was a little short, it took me a few minutes to realise that I didn't plan enough for that chapter and I ended up doing some of what this chapter's meant to have.**

**Better get this one done, and I'll see if I have time when I'm done to make up for another update ^^ Oh, and I'm really sorry for not updating the other two stories ^^; I'll get around to them as soon as this one is done. That's why I want to update twice a day so I can get this one done quicker and start working on A Matter of Time, since I'm somehow starting to get more followers for that one XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny was flying there at the time since he had lost the car a few days earlier; he quickly rushed to the hospital and found Bella within a minute of arriving there.

"Bella, tell me everything what happened. Did you call her parents?" Danny demanded.

Bella was in shock and panic, she was crying. This had never happened to any of her patients. "I don't know I just went in to ask what she had wanted for breakfast and her bed was empty, as well as the rest of the room! I don't know what to do. I feel like a bad doctor."

Danny lifted up Bella's head in hope. "Bella, it's not your fault. We'll get down to the bottom of this. Now, I want you to call up my sister and parents as well as Sam's parents. I'll go to her room to look for clues."

She sniffled in hope. "Okay, I'll do that. I'll be up with you in a moment."

So Bella rushed back to her office to call up the rest of the family while Danny, still in ghost form, flew through the ceiling and up to Sam's room. It was indeed empty. He started looking for clues.

The single aqua coloured bed still smelt like Sam's deodorant and the white large pillow had a faint scent of Sam's lavender conditioned hair. So this had meant that it hadn't been long ago.

"Strange, who would want to take Sam right before she gives birth?"

He then had a flashback to a day that a dark shadow had come.

_His first flashback was when he was driving down the street towards Sam's house to move in with her. He suddenly saw a dark shadow. The dark shadow was floating there, just floating still in mid air and staring at him._

_"YOU'RE DOOMED DANNY PHANTOM."_

_"What? I didn't hear that."_

_"YOU'RE DOOMED YOU IDIOT!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"I am not an idiot!" he claimed as he flew up to the dark shadow._

_"QUIET YOU SELFISH HYBRID. YOU WERE DOOMED FROM THE START."_

_The dark shadow let out an evil laugh then shone brightly in front of him and sent out a few rays at Danny. He didn't feel anything strange or painful though so when the dark shadow disappeared, he went back down into his car and transformed back into his human form._

_"Man that was weird."_

"That…flashback, what did it mean?" Danny asked feeling a little dizzy while rubbing his head slightly.

As Danny looked further more into the room, he looked towards the gear that they had prepared together. The first thing that he had seen was the baby outfits, this caused another flashback.

_This flashback was when he had stopped at an intersection; he looked up as he saw a dark shadow nearing his exact position. He flashed his eyes red with an evil glare eyes flashed red, he went ghost then went up to the dark shadow_

_"What do you want?" _

_"Your future is sealed, you cannot unfold it and if you did, your child's first day would be their last."_

_"What? That made no sense!"_

_"It did you primitive brute!" _

_The dark shadow blasted an ecto zap at Danny but he managed to doge it. He started to fire ecto rays back at the dark shadow, as soon as it weakened it started to fade but before it could fade for good, it gave Danny another warning._

_"Their futures will not last long; her fist breath of relief will be her last…"_

"Wait those flashbacks. The dark shadows….were they warning me about my future?"

He started to flashback to some of his nightmares, he looked closely. There were actually dark shadows watching him in his nightmares, they had created those nightmares to make Danny think that that was the future he would be facing.

He had a sudden realization; the dark shadows had been telling him what their plan was. Before he could rush out the door, his parents, Jazz and Bella rushed in.

"We came as soon as we could!"

"Where is she Danny?" Maddie demanded.

"Mum, Dad. I know where she is!"

The married couple looked at each other with confusion, while Jazz also look a little stunned.

"Where would she be Danny?" Bella asked with hope.

Before he could answer, Sam's parents arrived panting quickly and loudly. They had run from the second they had got out of their car.

"Where's our daughter?" Mr Manson demanded.

"What have you done with her?!" Pamela asked, suddenly not trusting Danny.

"I have done nothing I swear, but I know where we are able to find her."

"We? Who's we?" Maddie wondered.

"All you guys."

"And me." Tucker called walking towards the room.

"Good, now we've got everyone we need."

In the ghost zone about two hours earlier, Sam woke up slowly and quietly. At first, she thought the dust under her nose and the iron bars a few feet in front of her were a dream but when she fully woke up, she knew that it wasn't.

"Danny? Mum, Dad? Jazz? Where are you guys? Bella?" She asked, worried about the whereabouts of her location.

She then saw a dark shadow floating past her cell; she tried to cover herself with a small black rag that sat next to her. That rag turned out to be the leader of the dark shadow. She gasped as he morphed into his real appearance.

"Who are you?" She asked while slowly backing away.

The leader sighed in an annoyed tone. "Ugh, don't you even recognise me?"

Sam peered at the dark shadow; he looked just like the other dark shadows. So she took a guess. "Are you the dark shadow leader?"

"Ugh, yes! And I brought you here for a reason!"

Sam gasped as she suddenly bumped into the wall. "What!? But, I'm near birth!"

"Stupid girl, that's part of my plan!"

Sam didn't reply, she instead had a very shocked look on her face with her lilac lips trembling heavily.

"My plan is simple, since your wedding would be in front of many people I would figure that everyone would be after you."

"But, this does pretty much the same thing." Sam stated sounding smarter than the leader of the dark shadows.

"Hmm…true, but there wouldn't be as many people as you would think. For you see, my main goal now is to destroy Danny Phantom so we could be the most powerful ghosts in the universe!"

"Danny's not that powerful!"

"He will be if the children are born. Once they are born, they will give him a new power since they are-"

"-part ghost, just like him!" Sam realized.

"Exactly, and we all know the theory behind that don't we now? Continuing with explaining my plan, I just simply wanted to kidnap you the time when Danny is worried about you the most. He comes after you and realizes the signals in his dreams and in the real world. I'll give him only two choices. He can either let you leave while us dark shadows destroy him, or he can watch you die before you give birth."

Sam gasped with horror as tears developed in her eyes. "You monster!"

"That's what I am." He grinned evilly.

**OMG SO SAD DX I guess you wanna know what happens next right? Well, there's another 5 chapters until she gives birth so the next few chapters there will be a lot happening ^^**


	46. Into the Ghost Zone

**Ello, lol wow I almost forgot about this. Well, you would probably know why I almost forgot is because I just got my first set of homework -_- But at least I understand algebra ^^ So anyways, the last chapter actually made me start to cry :_( Oh, and the next few chapters well…they're all linked close together because this is the part where everything falls apart if you know what I mean. And that's going to last a few more chapters and then the happiness will return :D**

**I don't think I'll be able to update twice today because I've got homework, but I could tomorrow since it'll be Friday and I'll have more time ^^ Oh, and one more thing…I didn't realise that I actually done more of what's meant to be in this chapter. So I accidently done it again -_- I'll try not to do that again because well, then that means I would have to plan out more and I don't really have that much time now since this is one of the most crucial years of high school. It's time for me to start thinking about what career I want to have after I get out of high school then go to university (college).**

**Enough of that, I'd better get on with the chapter ^^;**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

'Great, now I'm the one trapped in the ghost zone.' She thought while pouting (reference to first story)

Sam was left in pain. As the dark shadow left, Sam felt a very bad and tight cramp feeling in her lower abdomen, just underneath her enormous stomach containing the three children. She grunted loudly, this mad the leader immediately turn back and floated back towards her at fast speed.

"Was that a contraction?" he asked as if he had known every fact in the universe.

She grunted again as the cramp suddenly ended. "I think so. Why? Is that part of your plan?!" She asked in a harsh way.

The leader chuckled in disbelief. "No, of course not. I'll be on my way."

And within a flash, he was gone. Sam started to cry as the thoughts of the dark shadows' plan to take Danny. One of them was going to die and one of them was going to suffer if Danny didn't find her in time. This was the most horrifying in her life, she never expected this sort of thing to happen. She felt hurt, worried and regretful.

"Please come Danny. Please."

At that very moment, everyone except Bella (who had been told by Danny to be ready for when Sam comes back) was at the Fenton's house and down in their lab. Danny was in his ghost form and telling everyone what they had needed to do.

"What do I do dude?" Tucker wondered. "Do I keep track of you guys?" He hoped while holding up his latest version of a PDA.

"That would be great Tuck, but I think the specter speeder will be enough help. But since you offered, you can keep an eye on us."

"We'll put on the tracking device so you can keep in touch." Jack added.

Tucker smiled, he knew that he was helping. It had been so long since he had done this sort of thing. Meanwhile, Danny was explaining to Sam's parents that they should stay in case if they got hurt.

"But, we're her parents!" Pamela cried.

"I know you two are, but my family and I have more experience with this sort of stuff. I want you two to go back to the hospital and wait there, stay with Bella until Sam comes back."

"Well why didn't we stay there in the first place?"

"Sorry sir, I needed everyone in one room so I could explain everything. Now, back on track. Jazz, you can take the ecto scooter while Mum and Dad take the specter speeder."

"No problem son, we'll have the real world item detector on."

"I can't believe you still remember all this stuff." Tucker exclaimed.

"What do you think he does in his spare time?" Maddie asked while staring lovingly at her husband.

Danny and Jazz gagged at the sight of that.

"Alright, then I'll be out in front. And once we find her, I'll beat the crap out of the dark shadows while Mum and Dad help me out since there will probably be heaps of them and Jazz, you will look for Sam."

"Will Sam be okay in the end?" Pamela hoped holding her husband tightly.

Danny looked down and closed his eyes; his placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile of hope. "I hope so. Alright, let's go!" he announced.

Jazz took the capsulated ecto scooter which had its own acquired weapons. She revved the engine of it as soon as she had got on and the shield was activated.

Jack and Maddie rushed into the RV while Danny acquired a few of his Dad's weapons onto his wrist and belt.

And not long later, they were all in the ghost zone searching for Sam on the real world item detector.

Jack sighed about half an hour later of looking for Sam with his family. "I think we should start heading back, I can't find anything."

"No, we must keep looking." Danny demanded. "We can't give up!"

"Where could she be?" Jazz wondered while defeating another random ghost with the ecto scooter.

"She is here! I just know it!" Danny exclaimed "At least I think so…." He said quietly to himself.

They spent another half hour looking; there even wasn't a false alarm. Just nothing but a few evil ghosts, no one that looked familiar. They were about to give up, except Danny of course. But they all didn't know that they were actually near the location of the dark shadows and Sam.

"Danny?" Maddie asked with sadness and loss of hope. "We should go back."

"No! Why would you guys even think that!? This is Sam we're trying to find who happens to be my future wife and my soul-mate!"

"And not to mention that she'll be giving birth at any moment!" Jazz added.

"I'm sorry, but I think it's just that…we should head back and wait there while you two look for her."

"Do you two want to be grandparents or not!?" Danny snapped impatiently.

"Alright Danny. We'll stay." Jack stated sadly.

"We'll try our best, but I'm sure that it'll be good enough." Maddie added.

"What is with you two!? You're going to become grandparents and you guys don't want to save your future daughter-in-law who happens to be carrying three of you grandchildren! What's the matter? Don't you guys want to be grandparents?"

Jack tried to come up with a reason, but he just couldn't. Maddie came clean with what she and Jack weren't expecting until a few years later.

"Danny, it's time we told you something."

"We're uh…just not…um…"

"-ready to become grandparents." Maddie answered.

"But why? Does it make you guys feel older?" Jazz wondered.

"Yes, it does." Jack admitted.

"Don't worry, it'll actually be-"

Suddenly, the real world item detector detected Sam.

"Wait, Sam is showing up on the scanner!" Maddie exclaimed with joy.

Everyone gasped; Danny was the first one to speak after a brief moment of silence.

"Whereabouts is she?"

"20 degrees north west."

"Let's go!" Jack claimed excited as he revved the engines again.

So Danny followed behind this time while Jazz did the same. It was only less than 5 minutes later that they had arrived to the location of Sam. There was just one problem in their way, and that was the army of nearly a million dark shadows.

"Oh man, it's as if all of the dark shadows had gathered in one spot just to defend their leader!" Danny stated.

"We only have one choice, and that's to do what we can to get through this army!" Jazz announced.

So Danny fired his most powerful ecto rays while Jazz and their parents used what they could of their specter speeder.

One by one, a dark shadow was vaporised. This confused Danny the most, he thought that they had just turned invisible but they did not return, and their disappearance sounded as if they had disappeared forever.

"What just happened?" Danny asked to his parents while he fired more ecto blasts at the dark shadows trying to rid of him.

"I'm just checking the built in internet browser which has a very strong signal Danny. It says here that dark shadows make a dying like sound when they are about to crossover."

"Crossover?" Danny wondered with confusion.

He had stopped firing his rays then suddenly got hit by one of the dark shadows with a powerful energy blast.

"Danny!" Jazz cried.

Jack and Maddie were far too busy to keep an eye for Danny; they knew that he could handle himself now. But right now he couldn't."

"Jazz, don't stop fighting! Just let me be!" He called out.

"Got it!" She replied back as she got an ecto gun out and started firing at them, she had killed almost 5 dark shadows and this of course is an achievement because the dark shadows were the most powerful ghosts in the universe and they would be much powerful once Danny was defeated.

**Grr I wanted to do more but one, I have to get to bed -_- and two, that's all I had planned for this chapter XC I was actually starting to go into the next chapter. Anyway, until tomorrow bye! ^^**


	47. The Leader

**Oh great, now I need new headphones. -_- Well, at least I'll be able to get some new ones tomorrow since it's finally the weekend ^^ Oh, and I've almost finished drawing up my obsessions poster :D You guys probably have no clue what that is but if you know me on deviant ART then you'll get what I mean ;D**

**So anyway, do you guys love the action so far? There's still a couple more chapters of action and then it'll settle down, you should know what happens after the fight ^^ Oh, and this is no big worry for me but um…I've been only getting 2-3 reviews lately and that makes me think that my story is only been read by those people for some reason. I know, I shouldn't be thinking like that but it makes me feel like I'm only doing it to make like…two people happy. But I'm certain there are more than two people reading this, it's just that you other guys don't really need to review ^^; But it really helps me that I know many people are enjoying this story :)**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny managed to eventually break free of the dark shadows; he was becoming weaker by the minute. He needed help, but all he could was to continue fighting to the last minute. The bad thing was that they had not yet defeated even half of the army, they would be awhile and that was too long for Sam. The last thing Danny and Sam both need is three half ghost children giving birth in the wrong place, especially that Bella said that some of their DNA structure isn't stable which can cause something bad in their heart.

Inside the dark castle, Sam knew that it wasn't long until there would be blood all over the concrete and three babies crying for attention. She wanted to get out of there, but she knew that she would most probably never see Danny again. She didn't know what to do, it was either her dying or her soul mate dying and they both know that they don't want each other to die.

"LET ME OUT!" she screamed, but the dark shadows ignored her. They were not allowed to interfere with the prisoner unless the leader had told them to.

Sam grunted as she crawled over to see what was outside the cell. It was dark, but there were dim lights which were lit by fire. The brick walls were dusty and grey, there were many dark shadows around but they were silent. The floor was dirty in the cell; there was dirt and green disgusting-like gloop in some areas of the cell. It made Sam feel uncomfortable, unfortunately the walls were the only comfortable thing for Sam to lean on but they were almost harder than diamonds.

She couldn't tell how far the contractions were apart but they didn't seem to far apart. She didn't have a watch or any clock nearby, all she had were many dark shadows in the same room and one of them observing her suspiciously.

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked as she leant against the wall with pain.

The dark shadow growled at her, these made her cry a little in fear but make her feel even more upset about her whereabouts.

Outside, Danny was having no luck. About 40% of the dark shadow army remained, but they became more powerful once another dark shadow was vaporized. Once a dark shadow was killed, their power would be transferred into another one of the dark shadows.

"You can defeat us! We are unstoppable!" They chanted as an army.

Danny, Jazz and their parents were tired and weak. Danny was heavily wounded as well as Jazz but slightly less and the specter speeder was heavily damaged but still functioning properly, but it wouldn't be long until it would shut down for good.

"It's no use Danny, the more we kill the more powerful they become!" Maddie exclaimed slightly weakly.

"We must keep on fighting!" Danny panted heavily as the wounds took over his body.

"But Danny, you're hurt." Jazz stated.

"I'll be fine, once we get rid of them all we can finally find Sam."

"We're only becoming less defenceless, either you have another trick up your sleeve or we retreat."

"We are not retreating! What are you idiots!?" Danny screamed while in serious pain.

His ghost powers weren't healing his wounds because his ghost powers were in action and were becoming weaker by the minute. He wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer if the dark shadows were becoming stronger with every kill.

They would need help but who would help them? There was no one else with no more knowledge of their whereabouts but perhaps some old enemies?

As Danny fell, he was unable to get back up. He was wounded worse than before. He had cuts all over his arms, bruises over his face and maybe even a broken bone. It seemed like he was dying, but then help was received by a few old ghost allies and enemies.

Not far away were many of Danny's allies and some old enemies that had been only seen years ago.

"Technus?" Danny wondered while grunting. "What are you doing here? Last time I saw you, you tried to kill me."

"Hey, we don't want you to die because of these dopes. We would rather have you die because of us!" Technus declared.

"We're more important than these fools." Skulker stated.

"And besides, you're the saviour of the ghost zone!" Frostbite claimed.

Ember started firing hits from her guitar, Technus started to zap in every direction while Frostbite froze any of them in sight. Skulker had blasted the most, there was now only less than 10 left but they were almost more powerful than the ghost king.

"Oh man, I can't heal myself!" Danny claimed still trying to get up.

"We'll protect you!" Jack claimed as he drove the specter speeder in front of Danny.

Danny smiled as he fell unconscious for a few minutes. When he woke up later on, it was silent. He got up and felt no pain; he looked down at where his wounds had once been, there were no wounds to be found. And there were no tender areas on his face. His powers had healed him, he looked around and saw that his ghost allies and enemies had disappeared but his family was still around, they were nearby taking a rest while they waited for him.

"Mum? Dad? Jazz?"

They all looked up with hope.

"Oh Danny, you're alright!" Maddie claimed.

They were out of the specter speeder as well as Jazz being out of the ecto scooter since it was severely damaged.

Maddie hugged her boy tightly with hope and joy. "I'm just glad you're okay!"

"I am too, but we have to go inside and find Sam." He demanded.

"Well, we've had plenty of rest so I see no harm in that." Jack approved.

So within a minute or so later, they were back in the specter speeder and then followed Danny inside as well as Jazz being back on the ecto scooter slightly behind.

"Let's hope that there's nothing more powerful in here than there was put there." Danny claimed.

There was an evil laugh heard no far from where they were. "Oh but I'm afraid you're wrong my fellow ghost hybrid."

They all gasped as they saw his hideous appearance, Danny fired up his ecto rays then fired them at the leader but they were no match for his anilities.

"You think you're so powerful don't you Danny Phantom?"

"Let me guess, we meet again?" Danny asked looking angry as ever.

"You know him?" Jazz wondered.

"Don't you remember him? He was the one that had controlled Dad and the rest of me and Sam's families."

"Him?" Maddie asked while pointing to the leader of the dark shadows.

"Correct dear woman. I had controlled your husband for quite some time until your ridiculous son foiled my plans. But he shall not win again!"

"What do you want!?" Danny demanded with rage.

"You want my plan to be told? Fine, I'm willing to waste more of your soul mate's life."

Danny said nothing and growled. The others looked suspiciously at him as well as annoyed and impatient.

"My plan isn't quite complicated you see, I kidnap Sam at the time when everyone needs her the most."

"Giving birth was the time we needed her the most!" Jack claimed.

"Exactly, fat old man."

"Hey!" He exclaimed about to approach for a punch but his wife stopped him from attacking.

"Anyway, Danny comes after her and then I offer the deal."

"And what kind of deal is that?" Danny asked with his arms folded.

"Simple, either you watch your soul-mate die in front of you or she watches you be killed by us."

"I refuse! That is not a fair deal!" He declared.

"Very well." The leader frowned, he then suddenly smirked evilly. "Bring her in!" He called looking at a door near the left corner of the dimmed lit room.

"What are you doing?" Jack demanded.

"You'll see." The leader grinned evilly.

Not long later, a few dark shadows had carried Sam in an uncomfortable way into the main room. She was groaning and grunting in pain, and only seconds after she was dropped onto the ground she felt another contraction and Maddie could tell.

"Sam!" Danny called.

"I can't hold it in for much longer!" She cried

The pain was unbearable; this made Danny even more willing to refuse the deal. He would rather die than watch his most precious loved one die but he wanted to do what he could to protect Sam and make her happy.

"I'll still not accept the deal!"

"You want her to die?" the leader smirked, about to order the dark shadows to kill her.

"No! I'd rather die than her!"

"Danny! Don't!" Sam screamed in pain and in worry.

"I won't! But if it was my only choice, I would."

The leader chuckled. "It is your only choice."

Danny gulped in worry; he looked at everyone else in worry and in guilt. He didn't want to die and he didn't want to watch Sam die either.

**Oh jeez, there's just so much going on at much DX How is Danny going to save Sam? Well it'll all be summed up in another two or so chapters ^^ Review?**


	48. No Match

**I should really stop leaving this right before I go to bed, well only on the weekends since I do the chapters right after school every other day -_- Besides that, I've finished drawing mi poster which is awesome, now all I have to do is colour it in. ^^ Oh, and I finally got a haircut today which is awesome! :D but the rest of the day was kinda crap (pardon mi language) because of me just sitting in the car for an hour waiting for my parents to finish up talking to my grandma -_- Now I'm like tired as hell X(**

**Alright, better go on with the chapter. There's meant to be lots of stuff happening and I'm really excited with! ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny was extremely worried and nervous, he had no idea what to do and he was running out of time. Sam's contractions were only just under an hour apart, it wouldn't be long now.

"Your final decision ghost hybrid?" The leader smirked.

Danny looked at his family and then Sam, they were no help to answer for assistance, and he had to answer it on his own. But, instead of giving him a straight answer, Danny growled then let out a punch.

The leader fell, but then started laughing evilly.

"You think you can defeat me that easily?"

"With the help of my family I will be able to!"

He signalled his parents and Jazz, they started firing their ecto weapons at the leader who smirked and then started laughing evilly as he defended himself with his green skeleton hand dodging every attack. Every time they fired another shot at him, they would just make the leader more powerful.

"Do you realise what you are doing to me?" the leader asked while floating in mid air beginning to feel and become more powerful.

They all ignored him, they continued to fight him.

The leader later made a force field to protect him, while Danny and the rest of his family tried to penetrate it, he ordered the dark shadows to start to hurt Sam and make Danny realise that he had no choice but to sacrifice himself.

"Don't hurt her!" Danny demanded.

The leader chuckled with laughter and darkness. "You really think you could save her?"

"Yes, I do!" Danny screamed back.

Danny then used his ice powers to freeze her so she wouldn't get hurt, his ice powers made her freeze her motions but not get cold. She could blink her eyes and move them but that's all she could do. But unfortunately, Danny left one thing out. If someone smashed that ice, Sam would break along with the ice. So while his family did the best they could to distract and try to defeat the leader, Danny blasted the rest of the dark shadows that had tried to attack Sam. But he had forgotten that he would be making the leader more powerful.

"Haha you fool ghost! I'm becoming more powerful with every kill you make!"

Danny gasped as he blasted the l=very last dark shadow. He had now made the leader more powerful than ever before, he was more powerful than the ghost king, he and Vlad combined.

"You cannot stop me!" He screamed to the others.

Sam had no choice but to watch Danny and his family suffer only because of her. If Danny had never gotten her pregnant in the first place, they wouldn't be here right now. But no, that wasn't actually Danny's fault. It was he dark shadows! If only Danny had defeated them all when he first met them but they were more powerful than him but the leader was actually more powerful than all of them combined.

Danny began to pant again as another burst of powerful energy was released from the leader if the dark shadows.

"You can't win!" Danny cried with tears of fury.

"It looks like I am indeed winning pitiful brute!" he replied looking pleased.

Danny growled then let out his ghostly wail on him, it took no effect. He didn't even have to block his ears. Almost nothing could penetrate that force field.

"You think you can win? This fight has only just begun!" He screamed.

It was no use, nothing was working but Danny didn't know that something will eventually come to him and this would definitely defeat the leader for good. But something needed to trigger that and that was the feeling of accomplishment. But when would Danny feel this? No one knows for sure and most of all, no one has a clue that Danny is about to get a new power…if he thought of accomplishment that is.

"I will stop you!" Danny cried with anger.

There were scars all over his face; some of them were oozing green blood. His eyes were red and green with fury and anger; his suit had been almost torn to shreds. He had absolutely no time to repair himself, and every time he tried he would be destined to fail and then fall down with another bruise or more likely another bruise.

His family were trying their 100% but it seemed pointless since the leader had only avoided them easily while also throwing another energy beam at them.

At this rate, Danny definitely knew that he wasn't going to win. But before the leader could tear Danny to shreds, a fire was shot at him from the front doors.

Danny and his family were all on the ground in need of help and medical attention. Danny tried to look up and see who that was. He was just that weak to get up.

"Did you think we left so soon?" Skukler asked with a grin.

"You're back?" Danny asked weakly.

"We don't want you to be killed by him." Walker added.

"But more possibly by us!" Ember declared.

"So you're helping me?" He asked confusingly.

"I don't want you dying so soon Danny Phantom." Skulker replied.

The leader regained consciousness and then stood up. "Ha! You think you can stop me? I'm more powerful than you Skukler!"

"True, but altogether. We out match you!"

All the ghosts banded together to try and defeat the leader, the leader himself was trying to dodged as many attacks as possible.

At that same time, Danny's wounds were beginning to heal. He looked over at his parents and Jazz. They were all unconscious with many wounds, scars and bruises on them. Their fine clothes had been almost ripped to shreds, and their hair was a complete mess. They would need a lot of healing, Danny though of something that could possibly help them.

He was thinking of using his powers to help heal at least his sister. So as soon as he was healed, he crawled over to Jazz so the leader wouldn't see him while he was fighting Danny's allies and enemies.

He placed a hand on her forehead then closed his eyes. He felt some of his energy being transferred from his body to hers and making her wounds heal. She slowly opened her ups to see a smiling with hope brother and a leader in the background using his ultimate powers to rid of the other ghosts

"Danny?" Jazz asked as she slowly got up.

"No, stay down. We have to defeat him, but I'm not sure if those ghosts can hold up any longer."

Danny then started to feel a heavy headache, he grunted as he rested his head in one of his hands.

"Ow..I suddenly feel hurt. But why?"

Jazz tried to comfort him, but it didn't seem to help at all.

"What is going on?"

He didn't know that his new power was slowly coming to him. He didn't realise this until he stopped thinking that the leader would be defeated.

"Are you alright now?" Jazz asked resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I think so." Danny replied while scratching his head and getting up as well as Jazz. "That was strange, it just stopped all of a sudden."

"Weird, do you think it had something to do with your powers?"

"I don't think so."

"What were you doing at the time of the pain?"

"Having hopes about the leader being defeated and trying to comfort you back to health."

"Maybe you have more healing powers?"

"I don't think so; I'm actually a little weaker than before since I healed you mostly."

"You ghosts are no match for my ultimate power!" the leader screamed.

"Well let's see if you can out match this power!" Danny yelled as he fired a powerful green ecto beam at the leader while he wasn't looking.

Danny then started to feel hot, those thoughts of the leader being defeated had returned to him. This now made him feel confused but still annoyed at the leader of the dark shadows.

"Okay, this obviously has something to do with what I was just thinking."

Before Jazz could reply, Danny was blasted by the leader with an almighty roar. Almost every ghost fell to their knees in pain as the roar hurt their ears.

"You cannot stop me pitiful ghosts!"

"Maybe not ghosts but maybe a human!" Jazz announced firing a weapon at the leader.

This caused the leader to slam against the wall. This gave enough time for all the other ghosts to get up back on their feet including Danny. They all immediately started firing their powers at him, the leader then slowly, very slowly started to get weak.

While the other ghosts were trying to rid of the leader of the dark shadows, Danny was starting to feel even hotter by the second.

"What is going on? I'm sweating worse than last summer."

"it must be something to do with your ghost powers." Jazz stated.

"I know, but what?"

**So do you guys know what power it is? Review and guess! :D Oh, and the next chapter will be pretty much the epic fight and then the special scene! :D**


	49. Defeated

**Ugh, I am just so annoyed right now XC My parents said that we'll be back home by 8pm because 8 is my shower time because I've got school tomorrow XC Why do parents and time want to ruin everything? DX Look, I was going to do this earlier but the internet was being stupid X( and unfortunately it still is, that's why I'm on the computer right now instead of the laptop and the keyboard out here is shit as (pardon mi language again). But thankfully, while we were on our way for dinner, it gave me some time to think of some ideas for this story and more possibly another story based in this one! :D**

**Since Danny had got a new power in the last story (Flirting With the Friend), and he's getting a new power now I was thinking of making up another story called "Elements". So what do ya think? I think the title gave you enough information ^^**

**Also, there's a chance that I could be updating twice tomorrow. I actually have no clue why, I just think I'll have more time since I finished all my homework :)**

**I was getting really excited to these bits but whenever I write them I get writer's block XC Like, last night's chapter most probably sounded a little weird and that was because I was running out of time and getting distracted all the time. It was mostly my family that was interrupting me. I'm actually not so sure whose fault it is since I always leave these chapters to last minute, but I want to get this one done without having to rush anything.**

**Better stop talking now, this is the last chapter of all the action you'll get (as far as I know anyway). So on with the chapter! :D**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny felt confused and warm inside; he didn't know what was happening to him. He didn't know that his power would actually save Sam and destroy the leader of the dark shadows since dark shadows ate heat and light. Danny's power had just those two elements. He was about to gain the ability to control fire. He has already got two other abilities that are from nature. And those two are ice and solar, his new fire ability would be similar to solar energy but this time it includes flames.

The dark shadow leader had defeated almost all of his foes, there was only Skulker and Technus left.

"You cannot stop me! I don't have a weakness!" He announced with fury and evil.

Danny felt suddenly weak; Jazz grabbed him so he wouldn't fall. His head felt extremely heavy, and then he started to burn Jazz's arms and hands.

"Ow! Danny, what's going on?" she asked as she suddenly dropped him.

Danny grunted as his face hit the rocky hard cement. "I think it's a new ghost power."

"But what?" Then Jazz gasped with sudden realization. "Danny, I know what new power you have acquired!"

"What is it?" Danny asked while getting back up on his own feet.

"Your new power-"

Danny then started showing a red fire blaze around his ghost outline.

"-is fire!"

"Fire?" Danny looked down then screamed almost like a girl. "I'M ON FIRE!"

"Calm down Danny, I don't think your own powers can kill you."

"The solar power did…almost anyway."

Danny then suddenly started to rise off the ground, he wasn't doing this it was some force that was making him lift up into the air and glow a bright orangey-yellow colour.

While Skulker had fallen due to another blast from the leader, he looked up at Danny. He had never seen such thing in his afterlife. Later, the leader looked at where the strange yellow glow was coming from as well as the sound of crackling fire and the smell of smoke filling the room.

"What is this?" He demanded as he approached Danny with anger and fury.

Danny felt the heat rising in his veins, he could sense that he was burning but not harmed in any way. His skin was still unwounded and slightly tanned like it always has been. He was unaware of where this power has suddenly come from, but he would soon be destined to know. As a ring of fire came out both of his hands and blasting the dark shadow leader against the wall, Danny slowly landed back down with flames surrounding both his hands.

"Danny…was that?"

"You bet sis, I am now hot and cold." He joked as he landed softly onto the ground.

Jazz started to smile; she ran up to him and gave him a sibling hug, but she then realized that Danny was still on fire. Her nerves immediately reacted as she started to feel the burn of her delicate skin.

"Ouch! Opps, I forgot that you were still on fire." She smiled slightly covering her arms.

"Sorry, I didn't warn you in time."

They shared a laugh, but that soon ended as the leader blasted him with rage, he was growling louder than the angriest and biggest dog ever known.

"Danny!" Jazz screamed.

Danny fell against a wall which then went up in flames due to his new power. Danny immediately flew right at him about to use his solar powers to hurt him but before he could, He got slapped across the face with a hard boned green skeleton hand.

"I am so gunna kill you!" Danny announced with fury and anger.

"You cannot be more powerful than me Danny phantom! I am supposed to be the most powerful ghost in the entire universe!"

"We'll see about that when you burn up skeletor!" He stated while firing blue fire at the leader.

The leader screamed in pain, his primary weakness was heat and light which were the exact powers that Danny has acquired.

"You cannot defeat me! You cannot have this power of my weakness." The leader suddenly gasped.

"Ha! Now I know your weakness!" Danny claimed.

He then fired another burst of flames at him and he fell weakly to the floor. He was starting to fade but Danny had no clue why light and heat were his primary weaknesses.

Danny smiled with pride then blasted him again; the leader was now weaker than ever before, Danny was beginning to grow more powerful with every punch Danny gave to the leader.

"No! You're not supposed to be more powerful than me!"

"Well it looks like I am!" Danny stated proudly.

Danny knocked him out with one final hit, the leader later started to fade away fast.

"No!" the leader cried as he finally faded away, meaning that he had vanished forever.

"You did it Danny!"

"And it was worth it!" Danny stated with a smile and also folding his arms.

Jazz smiled then looked over at their parents. "Could you heal mum and dad for us?"

"Of course." Danny replied with a gentle smile.

So after Danny had healed his parents, he did a quick explanation they went over to melt Sam with his new power.

**Gotta go now, bye**


	50. Giving Birth

**You know what's weird? I had a dream that I was in Sam's position, I was pregnant but with one boy and my sister was pregnant with a girl. That was so weird… o.O Other than that, I am deeply sorry that the last chapter was two pages shorter than what I normally promise. You can blame my parents for that, well mainly my Dad because we had to go out on Saturday for about 3 hours and then 5 hours Sunday. So I didn't get much time to get the last chapter done.**

**And what's worse, they told me that I was wasting their time. Are you kidding me? I waste 5 minutes of their time but they waste 5 hours of mine? That is so unfair! XC**

**Okay, enough of the complaining. I'll talk about some story ideas I've come up with ^^ I told you in the last chapter that I will be making a sort of spin off from this story about Danny having fire, ice, solar and I'm not sure what the last power would be though ^^; But I've thought of a great title page for it though :D **

**Anyway, I've got some more ideas like a Danny Phantom/Rosario Vampire crossover; I won't go into the details of that. I've also got plans for another DannyXSam story with Sam singing Evanescence songs with this love ghost trying to push Danny and Sam together so he could be more powerful. **

**And I've got a story idea that is not related to Danny Phantom. I was thinking of having Daisy and Peach (from Super Mario if you know what I mean), having a fight about how Peach gets saved all the time and does nothing when she gets kidnapped. It's pretty much showing my opinion on Peach because she's my least favourite character -_- Oh, and also another crossover with DP and Super Mario ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Danny melted Sam with his new fire power, he was unknown to where this power had appeared from.

"Wow Danny, how did you do that?" Maddie wondered.

Danny hadn't explained anything about his new power yet; he had only told them that he had defeated the leader of the dark shadows and that his ghost allies and enemies helped as well as Jazz.

"Mum, we don't know where it came from." Jazz exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I think it has something to do with my thoughts and the leader being defeated or weak."

Sam started to cough a little as all the ice had melted around her. "Danny?"

"Sam, it's alright now. You're safe." Danny stated with hope as he knelt down and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Danny, I thought I was going to lose you. I love-"

She then screamed in pain, the contractions were almost seconds apart which meant that the babies could be born any second now. Danny quickly reacted as he picked up Sam quickly and gently off the ground and into his small muscular arms.

"We'd better get going!" Maddie exclaimed.

"We'll take the specter speeder. You make sure she gets there before it's too late!"

"Don't worry Dad; I'll get there in time." Danny smiled; he then zoomed off into the distance.

"I'll take the scooter back."

"No Jazz, you'll take too long. Just come with us, don't worry about the scooter." Maddie claimed.

Jazz nodded then later jumped into the specter speeder as Jack revved the engine and Maddie buckled in her seatbelt.

"Step on it!" Maddie demanded. "We're about to become grandparents!"

Jack pressed his small foot onto the pedal harder than when he had come into the ghost zone. They were out a few minutes later.

At that same time, Danny had just made it to the hospital and Bella was well and truly ready. When he arrived into the room Sam was in before, her parents were there as well as Bella and a couple of prepared nurses.

Danny gently laid Sam onto the bed as another large amount of pain was felt in Sam. She screamed, grunted and carried on and trying to keep still but the pain was just that unbearable. It felt like a thousand needles poking that tender area all at once, there was pressure around the hole that made it feel even worse.

There was very intense pain in her back that she couldn't handle; if she stood up she wouldn't be able to walk even two steps.

"I can't hold it in much longer!" she cried.

"Calm down Sam, everything will be fine. It'll be all over in a flash." Bella explained trying to calm her down. "Um, Mr and Mrs Manson, I'm afraid you two will have to wait outside until the child is born."

"Oh but why?" Pamela asked with concern.

"I'm sorry, but that's how hospitals run nowadays."

Pamela and her husband sighed then looked at Sam in worry and later left the room.

"It's so painful!" She screamed.

Bella finally managed to settle Sam down, but the pain was still unbearable. So she let out a loud moan every time she felt the pain. Danny was by her side still in ghost form holding her hand in hope and comfort.

"It's all right Sam, I'm here."

"I'll kill you!"

Danny gasped with disbelief and confusions. "What?"

"Don't worry Danny, many women are like this when they're about to give birth."

Sam was all hooked up to the machines so they could keep an eye on her heart rate and breathing and so on. One of the nurses was at the foot of the bed while the other stood ready with a white towel. Bella tried to convince Sam that everything will be fine, but the pain made her think otherwise.

"Alright, now I want you to give a nice gentle push for the first baby." The nurse ordered with worry and kindness that was at the foot of the bed kneeling down.

Sam could feel the first child coming out; the nurse told her that she could see a head. Danny was leaning over to see, all he could see was a bloody head. This made him start to worry a little; he gulped as he supported Sam a little more.

"Don't worry Sam, you'll make it."

"No I won't you bastard!" She screamed in reply.

Danny chuckled in worry and hope. "Wow, I never knew becoming a mother was this bad."

"You're almost there Sam, you can do it." Bella pleaded holding her other hand.

Sam grunted harder and louder once more as a tiny scream was heard from the nurse's arms.

"It's a boy!" She announced.

"Sam, we have a son!"

Sam sighed with hope, but then more pain arrived as the next one was prepared to come out.

The nurse quickly handed the baby boy to the nurse holding the white towel and cleaned the blood off the first child; she then kneeled back down with her hands out ready for the next child.

"You're going great Sam, just two more to go." The nurse exclaimed with hope.

She grunted and moaned even more, she clinched her nails into Danny's hand with made his face burn up a little in pain.

"Just…go with the pain ehe." Danny stated calmly to himself trying to ignore the pain.

Sam screamed once more as she pushed again, the second child started to appear from the nurse's point of view.

"Here we go girl, here's the next one coming." The nurse announced sounding a little excited.

Danny smiled at Sam, her face was red with pain and anger, and her expression didn't even show a hint of comfort. Danny patted her head with his other hand.

"It'll be alright Sam." He stated.

Sam screamed once more as another tiny scream was heard, the sound of the other child's crying faded away. The nurse quickly grabbed the second child and placed him next to the other and then realised that the first child wasn't breathing properly.

"This one is also a boy, don't worry Sam. One more to go."

Danny looked shocked and worried. "Whoa, two boys. Jeez you would kill me if the last one was a boy. Hey, wait a minute…" Danny wondered.

"Sam, I trust you that this last one you will love out of the three the most." Bella claimed.

Sam couldn't reply, she was just in too much pain at the moment. The last child was the hardest to push out, she knew that they would be all half ghost and she knew that it would be more painful than many other normal women.

"I can't do it!" Sam cried as she rested her head and stopped pushing.

"You're almost finished Sam." Danny exclaimed.

"Just one more and it'll be all over." The nurse checking the other two claimed.

Sam sighed. "Alright."

"Now, one big push and it should be all over."

"Here goes."

Sam grunted, screamed and groaned in pain as she pushed her hardest. The last child was finally out, and this one was a girl.

"Congratulations Danny and Sam, you're the proud parents of two boys and one girl."

Sam sighed in relief as Danny kissed her on the forehead.

"Well done Sam."

Bella let go of Sam's hand and went to check on the other two babies. "Oh, what's wrong with these two?"

"Well, they stopped breathing a few moments after they came out. I just put them on life support for now."

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking up in worry.

"Sam, these two children's heart rate started to slow down shortly after birth. They may not be used to the air yet."

Bella frowned then looked over at them; they weren't glowing green like the girl child.

"That's odd. The girl's DNA looks stable to me; she seems to be breathing normally. But the boys don't look fine at all. We'll have to take some x-rays on them."

"Can I see my boys?" Sam asked holding out her hands weakly.

"I'm sorry Sam, but they're on life support at the moment. Here, we just cleaned up your um-glowing baby girl for you." Bella explained looking worried and yet confused of the strange green glow around the girl.

"Oh hello there girl." Sam smiled as Bella handed the baby girl to Sam.

"Hi there, I'm your daddy."

The baby girl laughed a little then started to turn to ice. Sam started to freeze; Danny quickly reacted and melted the baby girl from the ice.

Sam chuckled as the baby flew gently back into her hands. "At least this one isn't growling and destroying everything."

Danny chuckled as he bent down to get a better look at his only daughter. "Yeah. Hey there girl." He said while holding out his finger, still in ghost form.

The baby girl immediately recognised his voice. She smiled then floated up to cuddle him.

"Oh. Well this is new." Danny chuckled with confusion and delight. "Now go back to you mummy. I have to check your brothers." He stated handed her back to Sam.

"How are they?"

"We're going to have to run some tests and even more likely an operation. You won't be able to take them home." Bella explained sounding upset and worried.

"What?"

**Aww and Ohhh…the good news is that the kids are finally born! :D But the bad news is that the boys aren't breathing properly DX Will they survive? Find out very soon! ;D**


	51. A Welcoming Visit

**So I just realised that the chapters I've planned after the birth are too long. I've seen most stories with the problem being resolved and then a happy ending. So I had to remove a chapter so it didn't seem that the ending was too far away from the resolution of the problem. I had English today, that's why I'm getting rid of one.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I had to get rid of one but it would make more sense if the happy ending was a little nearer and this would also be great so I can get this one done quicker. Oh, and I've also merged this chapter with the next chapter since both the summaries I came up with were too short for me to extend, so it would be better for me to merge them**

**Now, this means that there will be at least 4 more chapters to go. This means I'll have it done before Saturday. I'm sorry I had to tell you guys that. It's just that I want to get my other ones done without making it confusing ^^; And I've got new story ideas that I want to get started on, but I can't if I've got three stories running all at once XC**

**I'm sorry about that ^^; but even if I didn't, it would still be less than a week until it's finished :( besides that…I got my 1 out of 3 items that I bought today! :D (I bought DP 3DS Vinyl skin, drawing tablet and Danny action figure all from eBay.) I got the 3DS skin! And it looks amazing! This means that my drawing tablet isn't far behind since that 3DS skin was also from the location of the drawing tablet! ^^**

**Gotta stop talking before I waste this chapter on talking about mi stuff XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

Sam later fell asleep with her only female child in her arms who was also sleeping, Danny had mistaken it for her dying but she saw her breathing with a smile printed on her face. He sighed in relief and walked back to Bella to ask about the two boys who had already had a few tests ran on them.

"How are they? Will they survive?"

Bella was holding a clipboard with many papers that had vital information about all three children. It had only been half an hour since Sam had delivered them all. Bella had an extremely concerned and worried look on her face, she looked at the two boys and then at Sam.

"We're not sure if the boys will make it."

"What?" Danny asked with shock."No, they have to survive!"

"I know you want them to live, we all do. But there's a chance that the girl will be the only child." Bella explained with tears developing around her eyes.

Danny looked back at Sam, he didn't want her waking up to realise that she would only have one child.

"I refuse to tell Sam!"

"I know, I refuse to too. But if they didn't make it then I would have no choice."

"I just need to know, what's wrong with them?"

"Well..." Bella sniffled. "You remembered what I said a while ago about their DNA being altered?"

"Yeah…?" Danny replied a little confused.

"Well, the ghost DNA that was fused onto all the three babies….it wasn't enough. It didn't fuse the right amount into these two, the human body would need at least 50& ghost DNA and 50% human DNA."

"What were their percentages?"

"The female child was 51%, but the boys were 36% and 22%."

Danny gasped. "What does this mean?"

"If there is less than 48% of ghost DNA, this affects the DNA in a different way. Whatever had run through their bloodstream has begun to slow down the heart rate and then eventually until the heart stops pumping."

He gasped with shock once more then looked down, later at Sam and the baby girl. He did want to break Sam's heart; he didn't want to see tears of sadness in her beautiful lilac eyes.

"How long until they could…?"

"About two to three days. Their pulses now are at 88 but they're dropping by the hour."

Danny sighed in guilt then went to sit down and rest. It was about two hours later that there was a loud and fast knocking on the door. Bella was about to open it but she was worried about Danny and Sam's beauty sleep, so she only woke up Danny to tell him that his family was at the door.

"Do you know who it is?"

"It sounds like a young woman."

"That's Jazz." Danny exclaimed sitting up with caution as he was now wide awake. "Don't worry; I'll make sure they don't wake up Sam."

Bella smiled as she calmly opened the door, and surprisingly there was no shouting. Only quiet whispers.

"Are they in there?" Jazz asked excitedly.

Bella giggled. "Yes, just be quiet. Sam's sleeping."

"It wouldn't be surprising. I feel asleep right after I gave birth." Maddie stated in a quiet tone.

"Come in," Bella claimed with a welcoming hand and also opening the door wider for them to come in.

Jazz, Tucker, Sam's and Danny's parents tried to rush through the door.

"Where are they?" Jack asked all excited.

"Also, what are they?" Tucker wondered.

"Two boys and a girl."

Everyone shared a cute "Aww" at the sound of that, they all then looked over at Sam who was still sleeping with the baby girl in her arms.

"What's her name?" Pamela asked, looking adored at the child.

"And where are the other two?" Pamela's husband wondered with concern.

"Over there where Bella is."

Jazz and Maddie gasped as they saw the two boys on life support.

"What happened?!" Maddie demanded with worry and sadness.

"To answer your question Mrs Fenton, their ghost DNA wasn't enough to keep the DNA stable. The ghost DNA is taking over their body."

"Well…do something!" Jazz cried.

"I will perform an operation soon enough. I'm sorry but I have another appointment now. I'll tell you all this, I'll perform the operation within an hour, my appointment goes for 45 minutes."

"That's not enough time!" Pamela stated with impatience and anger.

"Don't worry; it'll get done as soon as I can." Bella smiled with high hopes and small worry as she left the room while also closing the door.

A few minutes later, Sam was woken up by a crying child in front of her. She knew it was the girl, she felt her moving around in her arms. When she opened her eyes, she saw a finger playing around with her daughter's tiny hands. It was jazz. She also saw her parents and Danny's parents.

"Good evening girl, how do you feel?"

Sam moaned then yawned as she stretched her legs. "I'm fine now thanks mum."

"Was it painful?" Jazz wondered with concern.

"It was, but Bella and Danny convinced me that it'll be all over in a flash."

"That's exactly what my doctor said, Jack was in the chair acting like a woos." Maddie pouted while giving an angry staring look at her husband. "You know too well that the father is meant to be by the mother's side holding her hand!"

"Um guys? The baby's crying." Sam stated.

But everyone continued to argue, eventually the baby's crying turned into a ghostly wail but a miniature version.

Everyone blocked their ears except Sam since she was holding her, so she squinted her eyes tightly until the crying calmed down a little.

"I think she's hungry." Pamela stated.

"Or maybe she wants quiet?" Sam asked sounding and looking a little annoyed.

"No, she's defiantly hungry. Go on, feed her. We won't watch. Right Jack?"

"Right." He replied while walking over to the two boys.

So they left Sam alone for a moment and went to congratulate Danny and check out the other two babies.

"The girl has your eyes little brother."

"Well I think one of the boys has your hair colour."

Jazz gasped with excitement then rushed over towards the two cradles. She later pouted as she turned to Danny whom was laughing loudly.

This was Sam's first ever breastfeed, but she knew that she would get through it. She lowered a part of her patient's outfit to reveal her breast to the child. The baby girls eyes were open, she looked over then sucked.

It was slightly painful at first but then it felt soothing and gentle to Sam.

"Congrats Danny. I think the girl's got your hair."

"You think?" Danny asked while chuckling.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alana." Sam answered looking down at the girl.

"What was that?" Maddie wondered.

"That should be her name."

Danny smiled as he walked over to get a better look at the girl. "You know what? She does look like an Alana."

Danny kissed her on the lips as she finished breastfeeding.

Two days later, it was time to go home. But without the two boys.

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"We're waiting to see if the operation was a success." Bella answered.

"Bella, just before we leave. I'm still bleeding. Is that normal?" Sam wondered while holding the girl child.

"Oh yes, that's just internal bleeding. You should have that for about 10 days."

Sam nodded in belief. "Thanks Bella. Call us when they're alright."

Bella smiled in return then waved goodbye as they left the building with the baby girl only.

"I can't believe we can only take the girl home."

"Don't worry Sam, it won't be long. Besides, it'll give us time to think up of names for the boys."

"I was thinking Luke and James?" Sam wondered.

Danny laid a hand on her shoulder as they arrived at the car. "We'll think about it."

**Those are the names I plan to do for the kids ^^ Cute aren't they? So now there will be another three more chapters and then the story will be completed sadly and happily. You know why ;) ;(**


	52. A Birthday and Plans

**The end isn't very far my friends, but I hope you guys are looking forward to some of my new stories that I'll write up after this. ^^ Oh, I don't think I'll be writing anything after I finish this one, just for a few days so I can get used to A Matter of Time so I can start planning that one out just like I did with this one :D I'll start writing up one of those stories. Like maybe the shorter ones first because I don't want to have three stories all going at once again. It was enough stress as it is trying to update all three -_- **

**And I know, the way I'm doing it now is fine. But I'm worried about the followers on my other two stories that are only following them and not this one. I did tell them but I don't think it'll help much ^^; I actually don't know why XD**

**So lastly if you're asking, no I'm not going to start the Elements story yet since I've planned a lot out for that one. I might do the DXS one or the Daisy and Peach one. The crossovers will take time to do, so I might do one of those two ^^**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

For three weeks, Sam had internal bleeding. She was slightly worried about her bleeding for that long but then she realised that it was only because of having three kids, her stomach had surprisingly returned to what it looked like before her first throw up. It seems that the ghost DNA had repaired it quickly after delivery.

No matter how hard they wanted to make love they couldn't, they had a few sleepless nights trying to get Alana to fall asleep but she just wouldn't stop crying.

Danny and Sam were deeply worried about their two sons. Bella hadn't called ever since they left with only the girl. Sam was more worried because she hasn't seen them yet. She wanted to see them more than anything.

On the weekend, while Sam was out finding bridesmaids dresses for Jazz and Danielle with Maddie, Danny stayed behind trying to train his daughter to take control of her powers. Of course Alana couldn't understand yet, so Danny tried to tell her what to do by sign language.

She did nothing but giggles then topple over. Danny sighed in happiness and slight annoyance as he picked her up and tickled her.

"You need to learn little missy, otherwise you make boom boom." Danny stated in a cute younger tone.

Alana sucked on her fist then laughed. She later flew up in the air and through the ceiling.

"Oh great, not again." Danny exclaimed as he transformed.

He flew off through the ceiling after Alana; she was happily flying around the roof of the garage. Thankfully she didn't journey far from the house.

"Come on you." He claimed while grabbing hold of her.

Alana started to cry, the crying turned into a ghostly wail which sent Danny flying away from her. He managed to make his way back to her and bring her back down into the house. He gently put a pacifier in her mouth; she sucked a little then clapped her hands together in an odd way. That made Danny smile.

Meanwhile, Sam was trying to figure out what would the bridesmaids Jazz and Danielle would wear. She had already gone through about 10 or so outfits and even Maddie didn't find some of them perfect.

"Come on, we've been here for nearly two hours and we haven't even gotten close to a perfect bridesmaid dress!" Sam exclaimed sitting in a chair with her chin resting in her palm.

"Don't worry, we'll find the right dresses eventually." Maddie stated looking through some more dresses.

Maddie held up a purple-pinkish coloured dress which was strapless, tight, knee length with a maroon ribbon tied around the waist.

"Here, what about this one?"

"Maybe we'll have better luck if Danielle and Jazz were here."

"You're right." Maddie answered putting the dress back. "I'll ring up Jazz; do you have Danielle's number?"

"Uh, duh." Sam replied while smirking.

It was at least half an hour later that both Danni and Jazz had arrived.

"Hi Sam, wow you look thin again." Danni stated looking surprised.

"Thanks, you can see Alana soon." Sam smiled.

"Alana? That's a cute name! What about the other two?"

"Oh," She replied looking a little upset at the thought of that. "Those two…well…"

"They're still in the hospital." Maddie stated in a sad tone.

"Oh,"

"So anyway, did you check out some of the dresses?"

"Duh, that's why we've been here for nearly over two hours." Sam pouted.

"Oh, okay." Jazz replied feeling a little humiliated asking her that.

They browsed through a few dresses but they weren't satisfying enough. They eventually found the perfect bridesmaid dresses. They were identical of course, both a dark shade of purple. They were strapless, ankle length as well as a few layers underneath the waist. They had a pin with sliver rhinestones at the waist, they also included a matching shawl but most of all, they looked elegant.

"They're perfect!" Sam gasped as she stood up with her hands over her mouth in astonishment.

Maddie was smiling brightly as she looked at Jazz pressing the dress against her.

"Try them on girls."

So not long later, the two girls retuned looking beautiful and elegant. They almost looked royal. Sam and Maddie gasped at their appearances, all they needed was a little jewellery, make up and touch ups with their hair and they would be perfect.

Jazz and Danni gasped with shock and excitement when they saw how they looked in the large mirror.

"We look amazing!" Danielle exclaimed with excitement.

"Sam, please buy these dresses." Jazz demanded looking scary. "Or I will never-just kidding." She chuckled.

Sam laughed in return. "Of course I'll buy them, they're perfect!"

Two days later, it was Tucker's 20th birthday. So Tucker paid a friendly visit to see Danny and Sam if they had planned anything for his birthday.

"Hey Tucker, happy birthday." Danny exclaimed in a happy tone while also opening the front door for him and shaking his hand.

"Thanks pal, got anything for me? That's possibly not related to my obsession?"

"Of technology? No, we've got something even better than that."

"What? A monster truck?" Tucker hoped.

Danny chuckled. "No, we're going to prepare you a special lunch and dinner." He smiled.

This made Tucker smile even brighter, he then started hearing a tiny scream coming down the stairs with slightly heavy footsteps being heard.

"Quite down Alana, it's okay."

"What's wrong with her this time?" Danny asked sounding a little tired.

Sam sighed in tiredness. "I've fed her, she won't sleep. I don't know what she wants!"

"Maybe she would like your ghost powers Danny?"

"You know…now that I think about it, she always seems to laugh every time I transform." Danny wondered.

"Then transform, see if the works." Tucker suggested while sitting down on the couch.

"Okay, I'll give it a try. But if it doesn't work-"

"Just try it already!" Sam shouted trying to calm Alana down.

So Danny transformed and within a few seconds, she stopped crying then started laughing with joy.

"Oh, she does like it."

"Try it again." Tucker suggested.

Danny transformed back into human form, Alana then started to cry again. Sam was losing patience by the minute.

"Why did she start up again?"

"She must like your ghost half." Tucker stated.

Later on shortly after dinner, they received a phone call from Bella about the boys.

"Hi Bella, tell me the news. Are they okay? Did they…?"

At first, Bella sounded upset and sad. But then her voice started to lighten up.

"They're alive and healthy! You can take them home whenever you feel like it!"

Sam gasped. "I'll be right there!"

Later at the hospital, Sam, Danny and Tucker arrived and rushed to Bella's office to see her.

"Bella, where are they?" Sam demanded in a happy and excited tone.

Bella chuckled with excitement. "Right this way."

Sam was just so excited, she had never seen her two other children before.

When she saw her two gorgeous little guys, she noticed that one of the boys had the same colour hair as Jazz, and the other had hair that looked just like Danny's when he was a kid.

"They're adorable!" Sam cried with happiness.

"What a great birthday I've had!" Tucker stated with amazement and joy.

Sam took a good look at the two of them; they were awake and moving around looking at their surroundings. She thought of their names and what would match.

"Luke and James."

"What?" Danny and Tucker wondered not listening.

"Their names. James and Luke. What do you think?"

Danny picked up the one with the hair like Jazz. "Luke. It's perfect Sam." He stated kissing her on the cheek.

**There was actually meant to be more than this in the chapter but I didn't want to rush things (although I think I did o.O) I was meant to talk about the invitations as well and when the wedding is going to be. Well I will tell you guys this. It'll be on the 15****th**** November, right now in the story it's nearly August.**

**So what do you think of their names? Cute aren't they? ^^**


	53. Finalising Plans

**Alright, there's a slim chance that there will be 3 more chapters since I left out some stuff that should have been in the previous chapter ^^; But that's still good. It'll go for another day…maybe… **

**And now I've got another story idea! XC It's good, it's just that I need to get this one done before I can start something SHORT. O_O Anyway, the idea is yet another crossover which involves Danny Phantom and Hotel Transylvania. Have you guys seen that movie yet? It's amazing! :D**

**There's just so much that needs to get done! Now I've got two assignments to do! XC Oh and the math teacher I had today SUCKED! She handed out easy sheets and then she continuously walked around to see if they were done. She cannot teach! Trust me, and I know some teachers are meant to just teach and not know the subject but this teacher was so effing annoying!**

**Lol enough of that, I think I let out the complaints of today, let's do the chapter before I have to do 4 chapters! XD**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

A day later, Danny and Sam decided to start handing out invitations for the wedding out to their families and Tucker and Danni (XD).

They decided the date; the wedding would be on the 15th of November. Right then it was July 28th. The time of the wedding would be at 11am to 1pm and then the reception would be at 6pm to 9pm. The flower girl would be Nisha; the ring bearer would be Danny and Jazz's young cousin Joel who is 8 years old. The bridesmaids of course would be Danielle and Jazz. And last but not least, the best man would be Tucker.

The place they had planned to have it was at a private park which was owned by a council nearby; there was a large white gazebo near the centre of the park. There were fields of grass as well as small hills, a small wooden bridge with a special water feature and a pond underneath it. There was a dark blue narrow path that leads to the gazebo; there would be a few black swans on occasions.

"I hope my aunt comes." Sam hoped.

"Well I hope that Joel would love to be the ring bearer."

"At least my parents are okay with having it not in a church, they were actually planning on having my wedding in a fancy church but that was just too much for me."

"I understand." Danny smiled as he placed another invite in an envelope. "The park was a great decision."

"I can't believe it's only 4 months away."

"Sam," Danny chuckled. "That's ages away."

"But it'll come by the time you know it." Sam exclaimed.

"And when it comes, that when I give you my special present." Danny smiled in a sexy way.

Sam giggled. "O I can't wait…"

They shared a laugh, and then Luke began to cry from his crib upstairs.

"I'll get it."

"No Danny, you got it last night. I'll get it."

"But you were up late last night studying, you should actually be sleeping!"

Danny sighed. "You did your job for 9 months. Mine only took a few seconds. It's time I make it up to you. " Danny smiled.

Sam smiled then sealed up another envelope as Danny went upstairs to comfort the crying child. When he got up there, he saw Alana happily floating up on the ceiling. James was sound asleep; it seemed to Danny that he was a heavy sleeper.

"Alana, get down here silly girl." He chuckled as he saw her giggle then tries to crawl on the ceiling.

Luke continued to cry, he was upset that he didn't have any ghost powers like his slightly younger sister.

"Alright, you first." He stated while walking over to his crib.

He eventually calmed him down then went back downstairs and felt suddenly tired, Sam saw that he was in need of rest. She smirked at him.

"Danny, you need sleep."

"No I don't," he yawned. "I have a lecture in half an hour."

"That's enough time for you to have a nap. Now hop to it mister!"

"But, what about the invites?"

Sam half laughed at the sound of that. "There's only a few left, I'm pretty sure I can manage on my own."

Danny sighed as he walked back up the stairs. "Alright."

Sam smiled as she placed another invite in an envelope.

A week later (August 5th) Pamela calls Sam up to ask about going to a wedding shop to find a suitable dress. Danny doesn't have college until the day after so he would be okay to stay home and keep an eye on the triplets. So Sam agrees and meets up with her mum around about 3pm.

"Hey mum,"

"Hello Samantha. I can see that you've shrunk."

"Yeah, thanks for asking me after I had the kids."

"Well it wasn't like you were going to have the wedding when you were still pregnant dear."

Sam half laughed then moved on inside with her mother Pamela.

"So Sam, there's one thing I need to tell you before you decide what dress to wear."

Sam sighed in a happy but yet slightly annoyed tone. "I know no black because then I'll look like I'm at a funeral. I was actually thinking something either blue or purple."

"Certainly not purple. That's the colour of the bridesmaid's dresses. You must wear a different colour, white seems optional."

"Mum, no." She pouted.

Pamela chuckled as she browsed at a few on a few manikins. "I know, I was just testing you. So what do you think would look great with purple sweetie?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure. How about purple and black?"

"Dear…" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I know, but what if there was more purple than black. Then it wouldn't look like I was at a funeral."

They browsed through a few wedding dresses, a few looked great. So Sam modelled a few, but they didn't look right. Some of them were too short and some of them were a bit too revealing.

"I don't know. I really want a black and purple dress but none of these really fit."

The entrance was opened by a delivery person with a rack of brand new wedding dresses, all zipped up. This caught Sam and Pamela's attention.

As soon as the fourth one was unzipped, Sam gasped with astonishment.

"That one, I must have that one!"

Pamela gasped as she saw the dress that Sam was talking about. "Oh my! It's beautiful!"

"Excuse me; can I please try this one on?"

"Oh, sure." The woman replied in a delightful; tone.

Sam quickly grabbed the dress then ran into the fitting rooms. A few minutes later, she walked back out looking more stunning than ever.

It was strapless, black only at the waist looking like a bow. The rest was different shades of purple; it went down past her ankles. It came with a matching veil which was black at the tips of it and light purple at the rest. It was exactly what Sam was looking for, although it wasn't what Pamela was looking for but it made Sam happy so that meant that she was also happy.

Meanwhile at that same time, Pamela's husband had ordered the men their suits for the wedding. They cost altogether about 700 dollars.

They were the standard suits, black and white with red roses in the chest pocket and a black tie hanging around the white collar of the blouse.

Danny had to go with him, so he called Jazz who was on a date with Tucker at the time.

"Hello?"

"Jazz, can you babysit your nephew and nieces?"

"But, I'm on a date right now."

"It's okay,"

"Oh, well I can pop over for a little while."

"Okay, thanks. I'm going to be out getting my suit done up."

"Alright Danny, see you in about 10 minutes."

**Sorry, got to end it there because it's bed and parents waisted time AGAIN XC It's almost the amount I wanted and sorry I had to rush things at the end, I just didn't want to be behind in the chapter planning. Oh, and there's still a possibility that there'll be two more chapters.**


	54. Wedding Time!

**Don't you guys ever get that feeling when you just want to yell back at your parents but you know they can fire back? Yeah, I feel like that pretty much every day so far -_- It's bad enough that I've got a few crap teachers for some of my subjects; can they please stop wasting my time and stop acting so stubborn? *sigh* I don't know, maybe it's because I ****can't think of a new design for one of my OC's :( and that I don't know what colours I should use for me on my poster.**

**I think I'm just having one of those bad days again. But Friday's never really bad for me o.O It's normally good since it's the end of another school week. Oh crap, I just remembered that I've got homework to do XC Well at least I've got the whole weekend to do it, oh jeez I've got a request to do too! Well, it's actually a commission/present for my friend since it's her birthday in a couple of days and I was going to add a little extra something on there for her ^^**

**Back on track, I think there will be another chapter after this. Probably about Danny and Sam's honeymoon then summing things up later on in that same chapter. Since this chapter is going to take awhile, there's most likely another chapter after this but that will be it. O_O And then I'll do some focusing on A Matter of Time as well as writing up a short story from one of my many ideas XD**

**Alright, one more thing then I'll get on with the chapter. You do remember me talking about 1,500 work mark do ya? Well this is just a little side note if you're also following me, my maximum is 2,500 words. My absolute minimum is 1,200. Less than that and I'll definitely think it's too short -_- So in Microsoft Word, my maximum is 4 FULL pages. My minimum amount of pages is 2 FULL pages, less than that and I'll go insane DX**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

"Um, Tucker. I'm having a real problem with Alana here." Jazz called from the kids' room.

Tucker was downstairs playing around with the channels while James was on the rectangular black rug in front of the television playing around with some irregular shaped blocks.

He was also listening to some rock and punk music with his headphones and the latest MP3 player in one of his hands.

"What was that Jazz?" Tucker called back loudly.

"Get up here!" She demanded.

Tucker sighed then pulled out his earphones and headed upstairs to see what the fuss was about with Jazz and Alana.

Once Tucker walked in the doorway, Jazz turned around with an impatient and stressful looking face. She looked tired and in need of rest. They had only been babysitting for an hour. But it seemed like forever to them.

Meanwhile, Sam had just found the perfect dress and her mother was having a hard time finding her cheque book. The dress on it's own costed at least 500 dollars

Sam was waiting impatiently by the entrance to the store, her arms were folded, one of her black slip on shoes made a tapping noise every time it tapped against the ground and you could tell that she was getting annoyed and impatient by the irritated expression on her face.

"Hurry up, I want to get home. "

"Well who did you get to babysit the kids?"

"Danny, but I bet he went off to college or something to worry about that."

"Honey, don't think that way about him."

She sighed fast in an annoyed and impatient tone. "Can you just hurry up and buy the dress?"

"Sam, we need to be patient. Oh, here it is."

Sam sighed once more then started heading towards the car.

"Wow, what's with your daughter?" The lady behind the counter asked while smirking and pointing to where Sam was.

Pamela chuckled a little "Oh, she's just impatient to get back home to her kids. But we still need to look for shoes, have a hairstyle picked out as well as jewellery for her and the bridesmaids."

"So, I take it there's still so much to do?"

"Yes, but not too much though. My husband just ordered the suits for the gentlemen." Pamela explained.

Once Pamela had finally manage to get the dress into the car, Sam was eager to get back home but her mother insisted that they go to a jewellery shop near the edge of town. Sam was driving; she thought that if you were the driver you would choose where to go, well not in the case since it was her mother.

They made it to the place and chose out jewellery quickly, to Sam she wanted to make it quick but this was the jewellery that she was going to wear on her wedding day as well as for Jazz and Danni. So she took her time and thought it thoroughly through. Once the jewellery was all sorted, Pamela wanted to check out some shoes but Sam was in need to get home to see her kids. While halfway down the street of where she lived. She saw a light blue RV car parked in the driveway of her home.

"Huh? Why are Jazz and Tucker there? Oh great, Danny's out again!"

"Focus on the road Samantha." Pamela demanded in a peaceful tone.

**Later on inside…**

"Let me guess, Danny's at college?" Sam asked while smirking and folding her arms.

"Actually no Sam, he went out to get his suit done up." Jazz explained feeling confused.

"Oh." Sam replied slightly humiliated. "But I thought Danny had college today, hmm maybe it was tomorrow."

"So he rang me up and told me to babysit the kids."

"We were on our date at the time so I came too." Tucker added almost grinning.

"Sam, I'd best get going. I need to help your father pick out some suitable shoes."

"Okay mum. When will I see you next?"

"Probably some time next week dear. We're going too take a look at some heels for you."

Sam pouted after her mother closed the front door and left. "I don't want to wear heels."

"Oh, well are Danni and I going to be wearing heels?"

"Don't know yet." She replied still pouting.

And then the weeks and months flew by. Everything finalised and completed for the wedding, several guests called up within that time. Some told Sam and Danny that they were unable to make it but a majority or well most if they said that they would be coming which was great for them they needed an answer before it was time to plan out the tables for the reception.

Everything was rehearsed, well semi rehearsed in this case. Sam wore a fake dress while the rest of the people did the same; they only did this at rehearsals of course, just not to spoil it for everyone.

And then finally, that day arrived. Danny and Sam were extremely nervous, and Danny had though of his vows very late But of course, they were meaningful to her. Sam's were tearful and meaningful to the both of them together.

Sam's Aunt Claire was carrying Alana while her Uncle Craig carried the two boys. Sam was actually running a little late, her necklace (which was a purple diamond necklace) was being a real pain. They spent half an hour trying to hook it up but Sam's hair kept on getting in the way. Her hair was loosely tied up but with a few curls up the top, it also included a purple ribbon which was added to make her hair stand out better. Her earrings matched her dress; they were red which somehow turned out great with the dress. And her shoes were black, small heels with a diamond like bow on the tip of the shoe. Her veil was as long as her legs so it touched her thighs almost.

She was panting, Danny was too. They were less than an hour away of becoming husband and wife forever.

Danny was in the limo as well as Tucker, and Sam's father as well as Danny's father too. Jack was nervous, his hands couldn't stop shaking wildly, even Tucker tried to calm him down but it was no use.

"Dad, you okay?"

"I don't know boy. Maybe it's just that you're beating Jazz to getting hitched."

Danny chuckled a little "Oh Jazz isn't too far behind…" Danny winked at his pal.

Tucker smiled in reply. "Yeah, don't worry; soon there will be a ring on her finger."

At that same time, Sam was trying to rush to the limo but Pamela was worried about her dress getting all ripped and torn. Thankfully Jazz's and Danielle's was only ankle length, the bouquets were red roses and white lilies. Sam's mother had suggested that they put at least a tiny bit of white in her wedding.

"Hurry up, I'm about to become a wife!" Sam exclaimed as Jazz finished doing her make up on Sam's cheeks.

"I'm going as smooth and as fast as I can Sam."

"Oh I can't believe it, I'm finally a bridesmaid!" Danni squealed while almost throwing her bouquet up into the air.

Pamela looked at her colourful but diamond-like watch; they were running a little behind schedule.

"Hurry up please. We were due at the limousine 3 minutes ago."

"We're not that late." Danielle insisted.

"By three minutes we are!" Pamela cried.

It was only about 2-3 minutes later that Sam was done and into the car with her mother as well as Jazz and Danielle, the limousine with the flower girl and ring bearer had gone already without them. So the driver had to get there as fats as he could.

At that very moment, Danny was walking up to the gazebo where he saw a reverend in to centre of the gazebo, about 10 rows of his family and friends as well as Sam's family and friends. There was flower arrangement almost everywhere and there was a small table with some large and loud speakers on them, there was another table with some strawberry flavoured punch and some water on the side. The tables had a special table cloth to cover up their wooden and smooth texture, it had blood red roses on ach corner, the background of them was dark purple and there was a line linking up the roses which was a light shade of blue.

Danny stood in his rightful place while some guests started preparing to sit down in their rightful seats. Sam's family and friends were placed on one side while Danny's family and friends were seated on the other side. He had his vow in his front pocket but they had got some holes in them due to the spikes on the rose that was also placed in his chest pocket.

"I can't believe it, that day has finally arrived…"

"Yep, and that day has arrived for me too." Tucker stated standing next to his best friend.

"Okay, are you two all good to go?" Sam's father asked with slight concern.

"We're ready." Tucker grinned.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Danny answered trying to smile

**Oh great, I think I actually might go overboard again XC I don't want to do another two chapters! DX Alright, I'll try to wrap things up in the next chapter but if it doesn't work out, I'll make a shorter chapter after that one okay? Good. ^^**

**Excited about the wedding?:D**


	55. The Ending

**Now this should be the very last chapter of the story. I'll try not to rush the details on the wedding and the ending scene. I really want to get the other two stories updated and a few more stories started ^^ don't worry friends, all stories must come to an end someday and this one by far was my longest story I've ever done. I've never gone further than 20 chapters before but now I have on this one and Love Triangle and maybe A Matter of Time eventually :)**

**I'll try my best for the last chapter of A Boundary Away :D**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

It was only 5 or so minutes later that Sam and the others had finally made it. So all that hard planning was about to pay off.

The music was played by a few string instruments which Pamela had arranged as everyone stood up and looked back at the path leading to a black limo in the distance. First, Sam's young cousin Nisha walked out of the limo with the assistance of the driver. Then not far behind was the ring bearer who was Joel, one of Danny's cousins who followed not so far behind Nisha. That limo left and a few minutes later, Sam's limo arrived. So her father quickly rushed to the limo because he was in the wrong position, he ran when no one was looking.

Danni and Jazz came out one at a time holding a small bouquet in their hands that were sitting comfortably near their waists as they walked at a slow but steady pace towards the gazebo. Not long after the bridesmaid had made their way down the path, Sam got out of the limo with the assistance of her father. Pamela got out of the car shortly after and went to sit down at the front.

Danny turned his head to where Sam was starting to walk down the path. His expression was priceless, and so was Tucker's. Danny's thoughts ran wild when he saw her in that magnificent dress, he couldn't wait until the honeymoon, it would be his one and only chance to do what he had been dreaming about.

"Dad, I'm nervous." Sam claimed flexing her nails into her Dad's arm as he held onto her with one arm as they both walked at a steady pace.

"It's alright Sam. I'm more nervous than you are you know."

"Really? Why is that?"

Her father started to develop tears. "Because I'm about to give you to a man who you deserve."

"Dad," Sam chuckled slightly. "It's okay."

It wasn't long later that Sam had touched Danny's hand; the spark was felt much stronger than usual.

"You look beautiful." Danny whispered after Sam handed her rose bouquet to Jazz behind her.

"Thanks." Sam smiled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

The ceremony was introduced by the reverend; it was finally time for the vows that they had both written before hand.

"Danny, you may start with your vows first."

Danny let out a deep and nervous sigh; he had to remember them off heart of course. He held Sam's hands while rubbing the back of her hands with his thumbs.

"Sam, we were only 8 when we met. When I first saw you, I never pictured this happening between us. Maybe it was because I was young, years passed and you had grown even more beautiful and you continue to be. Once we share our next kiss, we will be with each other for as long as I try to keep us safe. I will protect you from danger, as well as Alana,"

Alana giggled; the audience chuckled with laughter then quietened down so Danny could continue his vows.

"You were the one that changed my life; you're the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Since you changed mine, you deserve a reward. "

Everyone sighed with an "Aww" as the reverend joined in on the adoration.

"That was a wonderful vow Danny, we will now hear from Sam."

Sam held Danny's hands up to her chin. "Danny, I can't believe this day had finally come. I had always dreamed of this from the day I met you. I may have been young an innocent at the time, but it made me think of us together in the future. I hope to have a wonderful life with you, I know there will be times when we will hate each other but we will both know that deep down, we love each other."

Everyone was touched and adored at Sam's vows; it was truly a touching moment.

"We will now move onto the rings." The reverend announced in a quite tone.

Joel slowly moved up to Danny and Sam who looked down at his cute and innocent face. He held up the red cushion a little so Danny could take the two golden rings.

"Repeat after me Danny. I give you this ring,"

"I give you this ring,"

"As a sign of my love,"

"As a sign of my love." Danny continued.

"To love and cherish,"

Danny looked at Sam's face; he wanted to take her now. She was just s beautiful.

"To love and cherish,"

"Forever."

"Forever."

Sam felt slightly tingly when that ring was slowly and gently pushed onto the same finger with the engagement ring.

"Sam, your turn." The reverend stated politely.

Sam sighed in a nervous tone as she held the ring near Danny's finger.

"Repeat after me, I give you this ring."

Sam repeated the same words that Danny had said as he had put the ring on Sam's finger. As soon as the rings were placed on both fingers, they held hands tightly as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my proud honour to announce this couple husband and wife. Danny, you may kiss your bride."

Danny smirked at Sam as he grabbed her and pulled her in tightly for a gentle but pleasant and romantic kiss, they leant against each other as they felt the embrace from the kiss. The same thoughts ran through their heads.

'I just can't believe it, I'm a wife now.'

'Wow, I'm a husband now.'

They all congratulated, it was almost time for Tucker to pop the question to Jazz but not just yet. He was planning to wait after Sam had thrown her bouquet away.

They both walked down the aisle and were about head into the limo when a crowd of single girls screamed and jumped up and down waiting for the bouquet to be thrown.

"Hey Jazz, we should go too!" Danni exclaimed dragging Jazz into it.

"Danni, there's no way I'm getting married this early."

"Pfft, your brother got married before you." She stated.

Sam chuckled. "Alright, here you go girls."

"Look Danni, there's no way I'll be catching that thing and getting married by Tucker anytime soon."

Tucker literally bit his fingernails as Sam threw the bouquet up into the air, all the girls screamed and jumped for it but it was too high for them to reach. They ran after it and as Jazz stretched her arms out with her hands perfectly laid out, the bouquet landed perfectly in her hands. She and Danni gasped with astonishment.

"Wait, I didn't mean to-"

"Now's my chance!" Tucker whispered to himself.

"Congrats Jazz! You're the next one to get married." Danny called.

Sam smirked at Danny. "Danny, I heard what you said about the proposal."

Danny choked a little. "Oh, uh…you did?"

Sam giggled with laughter and delight. "Yep."

The crowd of girl sighed and groaned as they walked back to where all the other guests were. Danielle giggled as she saw Tucker approaching Jazz; she also knew what he was going to do.

"No, guys. This is all just a misunderstanding; I wasn't trying to catch this."

"Too late Jazz." Tucker stated as she turned her head towards him.

"Why is that?"

Danny nudged Sam.

"Danny, I'm paying attention." She smirked.

"I know but look."

Tucker knelt on one knee in front of Jazz; she clenched her tight fist underneath her cheek as the other clenched fist was hanging loose by her waist.

"Jasmine Fenton, would you do the honour of becoming my bride?"

She yelled a small squeal then screamed a bright and exciting yes.

"I will Tucker! I will!"

Tucker smiled as he placed the ring on her finger, after that they shared a romantic hug and smooch.

Danny and Sam smiled as the held hands and stared into each other's eyes.

It was finally their honeymoon; it was finally the night that they had been dreaming about since they started to live together.

They laid on the bed in intimacy.

"Finally."

"I know. " Danny replied feeling ready and so in love.

They shared a romantic and embracing kiss as they moaned and groaned underneath each other's pleasure on the queen sized bed at their honeymoon paradise.

"I hope it'll be different this time."

"Of course it will be, this time I'll remember it."

Sam smiled deeply, they made love that night. And it was the best night of their lives, so far that is.

The End.

**And there you have it, the ending. That's the end of A Boundary Away friends, I will now start to work on A Matter of Time as well as a few new stories ^^**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this story.**


End file.
